The Devils Embrace
by xStormyNightsx
Summary: When a mistake by Castiel lands two girls from our dimension into a world were Supernatural is real, things that were never supposed to happen: happen. This could include things like Lucifer being freed, which as we all know never ends well. But this time perhaps things will work out differently as the devil becomes a target for remorse, redemption and romance (Rated M for smut ;3)
1. Chapter 1

(This chapter has been edited :D)

Sooooo, ello there fellow fans of supernatural?

Eh, first time writing a fanfic for this 'fandom' so I hope yall like it :3 comments, criticism, advice, suggestions, etc all appreciated so PLEASE be sure to review.

Disclaimer: Welp, if it isn`t obvious: I own nothing... sadly.

So enjoy, and review :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

It was another normal day for me, and sadly by normal I mean lazily lounging around on my couch with my best friend, eating popcorn until I get fat. Which luckily for me hasn`t become a reality yet. Even though this wasn`t the most productive thing I could be doing this afternoon, I couldn`t resist when my friend Quinn invited me over to watch some Supernatural episodes. We had seen the show up to date already but it was always fun to re-watch our favourite episodes.

For me that`s was when Sam sees Lucifer in his hallucinations and the devil decides to annoy the hell out of him. I just couldn`t help but burst into laughter at some scenes. For Quinn on the other hand it was the episode where the Winchesters get stuck in TV land, which I must admit was hilarious.

"Is it just me? Or does Sam look even sexier this season!" Quinn squealed.

"It`s you." I rolled my eyes "Like seriously, are you blind or something? Deans definitely the real star."

"Oh come on Ella." Quinn retorted "Sam`s the one with the smoking abs and chiselled body, and apparently he`s supposed to be the nerdy bookworm."

"The things wrong with our fandom..." I shook my head then smiled again "You know... Lucifer kind of looks cute in this episode."

"Perfect Ella." this time Quinn shook her head "Now you`ve got a crush on freaking Satan, you`re parents would be so proud."

"Mmmm you`re right, now what I could use is some Castiel to take my mind off Lucy."

"Gosh, can you just make up you`re mind already." Quinn dug into the popcorn bowl "First it was Dean, then Lucifer and now Castiel. There`s no such thing as loyalty to you is there?"

"Leave me alone, it`s a free country." I retorted "I can crush on whoever I like, thank you very much, and besides you can`t even choose between Sam and Dean."

"Well in that case, I think I`m definitely into- CASTIEL!"

"No need to yell..." I mumbled, giving her a look.

To my surprise Quinn wasn`t paying attention, instead she was staring at something directly behind me, her face deep red and her eyes huge. Of course I did the obvious thing here and turned around to see what the hell she was so caught up with, and before I knew it I was frozen just like her. My eyes were wide and my face felt numb, I couldn`t possibly be seeing this could I?

Standing in front of me there seemed to be a fairly tall man dressed in a beige trench coat. His hair was dark and well kept while his crystal blue eyes stared at me with a mixture of emotions. Castiel. Cas- freaking-tiel was standing right in front of me. How was I still conscious?

"Quinn..." I muttered absent mindedly "What the hell did you put in our drinks?"

Before she could reply, the angel took a step forward and silently placed a hand on each of us. Instantly my head began to hurt and everything seemed blurry, forcing me to close my eyes. When I opened them I felt like vomiting, but the only thing that stopped me was the new sight before me.

Both Quinn and I were sitting on a sidewalk, behind us there seemed to be a bar and in front of us was a sleek black parked impala. Holy Shit!

"Cas what the hell?!"

The voice was so familiar and frustrated that I instantly knew who it was. I helplessly turned around to see Dean and Sam Winchester exiting the bar and giving Castiel angry looks.

"I have brought the weapons like we discussed." Castiel explained, his voice blunt but sincere.

"First of all, these are girls not weapons!" Dean sounded pissed "And who told you to get the weapons tonight?!"

"Umm Quinn..." I slowly began to mutter as the two men and angel continued to argue.

"Yeah Ella?" she muttered back.

"Sooo is it just me or are the Winchesters in front of us?"

"The Winchesters are in front of us."

"Are you positive?"

"No, not at all. I`m probably insane."

"Well don`t feel bad, because I probably am too."

"Wait a second." Sam was the one to break up the arguing and suddenly looked straight at us "You know who we are?"

Now even Dean got tensed up, and I noticed him shifting his hand to where he kept the demon killing knife. Even Castiel seemed more confused than usual, but like Sam he waited for us to reply.

"Well yeah..." it was Quinn who answered.

Before she could continue explaining Sam pulled out a small bottle and threw water at us. Instantly my hair and face were wet, but my dignity was still intact.

"They`re not demons." Sam told Dean as he closed the water bottle.

"Sam and Dean just drenched us with holy water." Quinn suddenly began to laugh hysterically "Goodbye sanity."

I was about to join her when I realized the deadly but curious looks the three men were giving us.

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat "Well you see, we`re from this lovely little universe where Supernatural is a TV show and basically you guys are characters from the show. You know? Two wayward brothers hunting monsters and trying to save the world."

"Family business." Quinn chimed in.

"Could be shifters?" Sam suggested turning back to Dean.

"Actually." Castiel finally spoke "Balthazar had hidden some of the most powerful of heavens weapons in different universes. That is why when following the trace of the amulet, I may have been lead to a reality where your lives are perhaps a television program. This could explain their reactions. Now tell us, what do you know of the amulet?"

"Don`t stop talking..." Quinn mumbled absent mindedly "Oh, er, I mean!" she quickly recovered "Actually... I have no idea what you`re talking about."

"You see an angel named Baltha-" Castiel began to say but was interrupted by Dean: "Wait Cas, don`t tell them anything, we don`t know if we can trust them."

"We don`t really have a choice Dean." Sam muttered.

"We promise were not spies or anything." I tried to sound encouraging "Anyways, an angel names Balthazar stole all of heavens weapons, we know how it goes. So what`s this amulet?"

"The amulet was a powerful weapon." Castiel continued "It has the ability to restore things, to bring them back, to heal. Truthfully I am uncertain of its full capabilities, it would be most easiest to find the amulet if I knew what Balthazar hid it as."

"What`s that supposed to mean Cas?" Dean blurted.

"To keep them hidden, Balthazar changed the forms of the weapons." the angel replied "Since he is no longer with us there is only one way to know what he hid it as. He kept a storage in a place he was certain no one would find, there he left a written inventory of the stolen weapons in case he ever needed it."

"Well where is it?" Sam asked.

"The graveyard above Lucifers cage."

"That place?!" Dean scoffed "Why there?!"

"I shall meet you there." and with those words Castiel disappeared.

Now both the Winchesters turned their attention to the other skinny, curvy problems in the area.

"So umm... are you going to help us get back home?" I asked.

The Winchesters exchanged glanced, then Dean replied with a rather amused smile: "We`ll need to talk to Cas about that, so how about you ladies just come with us for now. You`ve got nowhere to go, so you`re probably safest with us for now."

I only had to glance once at Quinn to know she was thinking the exact same thing. Freaking awesome.

 **Quinn**

As we rode in the back of the impala, which was sadly not as comfortable as I thought, one thing continuously went through my mind. Why the hell am I not terrified and dying of shock? I had just been sucked into a world where monsters, demons and all that crap exist. I had been ripped away from my home and everything I ever knew, and my reaction to that was excitement? How could I be excited when I should be terrified and crying. A sideways glance at Ella told me she was just as thrilled as me, which only made things worse.

"Hey if you don`t mind me asking." Ella suddenly spoke from her seat beside me "Where are you guys exactly? Like what have you done? I just wanna know where in the show I am."

"Well... " Dean tried to reply but he sounded hesitant. Which made complete sense since Ella was asking him to reveal all of his crap- loaded life secrets in front of her so she could pick through them and figure out where in the timeline she was. Which is why it made sense that he was hesitant. It would be much easier if we gave them the options, that way they know we know.

"Did you take care of the Leviathans?" I asked.

"Yup..." Dean replied as he drove.

"Met Kevin?" Ella inquired.

"Yup." Dean replied once again.

"Got out of purgatory?"

"...Yup"

"Found the bunker?"

"Yup."

"Actually we just found the bunker." Sam added "Like we found it a few days ago."

"Oh, well now we know when we are." Ella smiled.

"So umm..." Sam continued "Are you going to tell us what happens next? What we have to watch out for?"

I thought about that for a moment. If I did tell them, then they could easily avoid a lot of the upcoming crap, but that also risks in changing everything, which could be for the worse. Hell, one wrong move might equal in them both dying, and we couldn`t have that.

"No!" I answered before Ella could "That`s too risky, we might change the future for the worse. Just do as you always do."

Neither Sam or Dean seemed pleased with that, but they didn`t complain. Instead Dean turned up the radio and to my amusement 'Carry on my Wayward Son' was playing.

After a short drive we arrived at our destination, and I recognized the graveyard to be the one where Lucifer and Michael fell into the cage, Sam included. I was a bit nervous about stepping into a place like that but more than nervous I was excited and before I knew it I was rushing out of the car with Ella right behind me.

Castiel was standing in front of the graves, his hand wrapped around a scroll.

"Cas!" Dean yelled "Wait up next time, you forgot to take the girls home."

"Actually Dean." the angel replied solemnly "I cannot do that at the moment, due to the journey to their land and back, my powers are already drained and I doubt I can send them home anytime soon. Also, if I could I wouldn`t because I found the amulet, and she has it."

His eyes fell on Ella and everyone went silent.

"Wait, What?" Dean blinked.

"See." Castiel unfolded the scroll and held it up for everyone to see, on it was a picture of a modern looking chain, one that resembled the exact chain Ella had around her neck. Being her best friend, I knew she had owned that chain since childhood, she would never take it off; not even in the shower.

"Well that`s one problem solved." Dean grinned and Ella shrugged sheepishly.

"Wait a second." Sam intervened again "Why would Balthazar hide his secrets here?"

"Because no one would expect to look here." Castiel replied "This is where Lucifer and Michael fell, no one would come here looking for the scribbles of an angel traitor."

"Wasn`t he your friend?" I muttered absentmindedly, not appreciating Cas`s tone. Balthazar was actually one of my favourite characters, with his quirky accent and eccentric attitude, it was hard not to love him.

"Okay then.." Dean walked towards Ella "Mind giving me the amulet Ella?"

Obediently she began to loosen the chain, and I watched as she unhooked it. But before it could land in Deans hand, the chain slipped from her fingers and landed on the grass underneath. It didn`t seem like a big deal and Ella bent down to pick it up, but then the look on Cas`s face made me freeze. It was a look of terror and dread, and before I knew it the ground beneath us was shaking.

"What`s happening!?" Ella yelped.

"The amulet!" Cas tried to be louder than the rumbling "It restores things remember, it brings them back!"

"Don`t tell me..." Deans eyes went wide and dark as he stared at the ground that was breaking open beneath his feet "Son of a..."

There was a flash of light as the world seemed to have shaken, thunder rumbled in the skies and the next thing I know I`m on the ground with my head aching. God this isn`t how I planned my visit to the world of Supernatural. Originally I had hoped for comfy beds and snuggling with Dean, but way to ruin a girls dream.

As I opened my eyes, I saw the most dreadful thing I could imagine. The ground was back to normal, the skies were clearing and everything seemed lovely and delightful. The only slight thing out of place was the freaking devil standing on his two feet and glancing at the sun. Yup, that`s right, Lucifer was out of the cage and stretching his limbs. I`d like to go home now.

"No friggin way..." Dean groaned as he watched from the ground.

By the looks of it Sam was knocked unconscious and Castiel had disappeared. Ella was the closest to Lucifer and by the look on her face she was more surprised than scared.

 **Ella**

You know when you wake up in the morning and you already know today`s going to be a bad day? Well today was one of those days. Why? Mostly because I`m waking up to see Lucifer walking towards me, he was back in his old vessel: Nick, the one before Sam and he was looking pleaser then pleased to be out of the cage.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered as he approached me.

"Not even close." his voice sounded innocent but his eyes twinkled menacingly.

A series of options ran through my head at this moment. Option one: Run for my freaking life. Option two: Say something witty then run for my freaking life. Option Three: Beg to not be slain. Option Four: Die. I considered each one logically but in the end I could only do one thing. Before I knew it I was bursting with laughter, I had to wrap my hand around my mouth to muffle the giggles but I couldn`t help myself. I know by now it seems I`m definitely crazy. But actually I`m so terrified I`m laughing...

He raised an eyebrow then said: "Didn`t think I was that funny... oh I see. The amulet. Mmm makes sense. Guess I should thank you? Or perhaps I`ll just let you live for now?"

"Well aren`t you the kind and merciful type." I muttered, my laughter finally subsiding. Right after the words left my mouth I realized what I had just said and was pretty sure I was about to get incinerated any moment, well that or maybe I`ll explode into a billion bits, maybe he`ll vaporize me? Maybe I`ll just cease to exist? Maybe I`ll be torn from- okay never mind, you get the picture.

Instead he just smirked with amusement and walked past me. Disaster averted. I think?

As I got up onto my knees I noticed Lucifer walking towards Sam who was now regaining conscious and was pretty freaked out at what he was seeing. This was probably the guys worst nightmare and because of me it had come to life.

"Don`t even think about it Lucifer!" Sam yelled as he got onto his feet "There is no way I`m saying yes to you!"

"Aw Sammy, still playing hard to get?" Lucifer pouted "I thought we had bonded in our short time together. Didn`t you understand last time? We both want the same things Sam. We both want to live a life where things are fair, and right those who have wronged us-"

"I said no!" Sam spat.

"Fine." the devil grumbled "It doesn`t matter anymore actually. Due to that amulet everything's been fully restored. This vessel can hold me for eternity now. But don`t worry Sam, you will always be my favourite."

And after that note Lucifer snapped his fingers and Dean screamed 'no' as everyone expected Sam to explode, but instead nothing happened. For a moment everything was still and I found myself exchanging glances with a bewildered Quinn.

"Hmm..." Lucifer ran a hand through his dark blonde-brown hair "Seems I`m not actually fully restored yet."

In a flash Lucifer disappeared and reappeared in front of me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and lifting me onto my feet.

"Guess we`ll have to fix that." he said calmly and before I knew it everything went blurry again as I was teleported out of the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two :D isn`t this exciting ( it better be T-T)

Welp that was all just the intro, hope you dont mind me rushing through the emotional drama of being sucked into another dimension, anyways now the real plot kicks off. And if you`ve read the description u know tht means Lucy (Lucifer) starting on his magical journey in redemption and romanceeeeeeeee C: Esepcially Romanceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Disclaimer: So once again I own nothing v-v well actually I don`t own nothing o-o I own a laptop :D and I own paper and I own a calendar so yeah...

Anyways Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

You see in my 23 years of being alive, I`ve been through some shit. Once I got my car towed away and it was hell getting it back, once I got arrested for speeding, once I broke my heels in the middle of a busy street with no quick way to get home. But never in those said years have I ever, and I mean _**ever**_ been kidnapped by the devil. So opening my eyes to find myself in a strange looking living room was rather new to me.

The walls were a dark gray and peeling, the carpet felt lumpy and the furniture was mostly turned over or dusty. The place was a total dump, but there was a lingering smell of fresh linen that did give it a certain homey feeling. Now I would continue noting the pros and cons of the establishment, but then I realized I still wasn`t alone.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I slowly turned around to see Lucifer standing coyly, his head tilted to the side and his eyes sparkled menacingly.

"I`d like to wake up now..." I mumbled, my voice came out in shaky whispers.

"Well..." he brought a finger to his lips and tapped thoughtfully "I guess I`m stuck with you for a while."

"Wait, what?!" I almost yelled but then corrected my tone, it didn`t sound like a good idea to be yelling at Satan "What do you mean... why am I still even alive?"

"I don`t have all my powers back yet." he replied matter-of-factly "So I need to stay around that amulet until it restores me fully."

"Just take it then." I tried to hand it to him, realizing I was still holding it from when I picked it up from the ground.

"No."

I froze instantly, his voice was calm, forceful and dark, and as a matter of fact it scared the shit out of me.

"That`s not how it works idiot." he explained coldly "It needs a life force to feed it, that way it can convert your essence and use it to restore me. My restoration started with you and it`s going to end with you. So for now you just keep that thing on and once this is all over... well... guess I can leave something's to imagination."

The next thing I did was probably extremely stupid, but if there is one thing I am: it`s stubborn. Without really taking the time to think I folded my arms and glared at him, then said in my most sassy voice: "If you think I`m staying here, you`ve got another thing coming."

He raised an amused eyebrow then replied: "You do know who I am right?"

"I don`t care if your Chuck freaking Norris." I retorted "Look I`ve had about enough of this BS. I just got sucked out of my dimension, got thrown into this one, accidently opened up the cage, pulled a Sam and accidently freed Satan and then got kidnapped by the devil. So today hasn`t exactly been going as planned and I`m a bit upset. So let`s make this easy on both of us. You take the amulet and find yourself some other life force or whatever and I`ll be on my merry way. Consider it payment for freeing you."

For a moment everything was tensely silent and I slowly realized how stupid that was, but at least it made me feel brave. And if I am going to die, at least I died bravely, so to be honest I wouldn`t mind being vaporized. The silence lasted a few more seconds before Lucifer burst into laughter, he leaned against the wall for support and continued chuckling.

"The nerve of you humans." he said in between laughter "So infuriating yet amusing."

My mouth dropped and I just stared at him for a few moments, this was definitely not the reaction I expected. I watched as he recovered from the fit, taking a deep breath and standing still again, this time with a small smile on his face.

"So you`re from another dimension?" he said suddenly "Is your god better, more just, more fair?"

For a few moments I couldn`t reply, then I took a deep breath and decided I might as well keep myself amused. But I swear if I get damned for having Satan in my company, then I`m going to hurt someone.

"Same god as yours." I replied "Probably dresses better though."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Where I come from..." I thought back to a few hours ago when I was cozily safe at Quinns house "You`re just part of this TV show called Supernatural. I`ve seen everything that`s ever happened to you, I know how you got trapped in the cage and the things you did..."

"Really?" he scratched the back of his head "Was me re-escaping a part of that?"

"Well... not exactly." now I ran a hand through my dark hair "But the point is, in the end the Winchesters always won. Good would always beat evil, and the bad guys, well you know that part."

Lucifer`s eyes narrowed and I wondered if I had crossed the invisible boundary, but then he settled back into his bored expression.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked finally.

"Nicks house." he replied calmly.

Nick was Lucifers vessel before Sam, to be honest I preferred this vessel. Nick was kind of adorable in a sympathetic way, and now that I think about it this house did seem familiar. Quietly I wondered if there was a crib lying around like in the show. My train of thought was suddenly halted by a quite audible growling sound. At first my eyes went to Lucifer but he was just staring back at me, then I glanced down and felt rumbling.

It was my stomach.

For some reason I found this kind of embarrassing, but shook of the feeling and glanced up at Lucifer.

"So I get that Satan`s supposed to be all evil and stuff." I muttered, not really caring for my choice of words "But letting a girl starve to death is beneath you right?"

"Don`t call me that." he grumbled and I suddenly noticed something I hadn`t before. He had a certain distaste towards the name Satan, guess he preferred Lucifer, better keep that in mind if I wanna stay on his not-incinerated-or-vaporized side. Without another word, Lucifer disappeared and I was alone in the room.

My first instinct was the get out of the house, obviously I wasn`t just going to lounge around and wait for him. It was simply common sense to use this as an opportunity to get the hell out of here, not that I really know what to do from then on, it`s not like I have any money or a phone with me. But still any place is better than a room with the devil, which now that I think about sounds kind of wrong...

Quickly I dashed towards the main door and tried the handle: locked, obviously. It wasn`t a big deal though since the locks were all on the inside. With ease I unchained the door and clicked the lock out of place and it fell open. Feeling devilishly clever, even though I didn`t really do anything big, I strolled through the doors. Just as my foot was about to step through the frame, something stopped me. Confused I took a step back and outstretched my hand, but it wouldn`t go beyond the doorframe.

Now a bit scared I threw myself through the door but it was like there was some invisible wall keeping me inside. Not feeling defeated yet though, I turned on my heel and pulled open the nearest window, which was pointless since it was too high to jump out of. But just to be sure, I tried to put my hand outside but was met with the same invisible wall.

Now realizing there truly was no way out, I walked back to the living room and dropped on the couch, with only one thought in mind.

"Son of a..."

 **Quinn**

I sat at the table in the bunker waiting for Dean to stop fussing over Sam so I could figure out how the hell he planned on saving my best friend. Speaking of which, the bunker actually wasn`t as cozy as I expected either: so many disappointments. On the bright side it actually smelled like fresh cookies.

"Hey?" I sat up straight as Dean walked in, Sam nowhere in sight.

Trying to be polite, I asked what I should first: "How`s Sam?"

"He`ll be fine..." Dean muttered and went into the other room only to return a minute later with two beers.

"So um..." I watched as he chugged down the beer "What`s the plan?"

"What?" he blinked at me.

"You know..." I tried to sound encouraging "Plan to save Ella? God knows where Lucifer took her."

"Look Quinn is it?" Dean asked while gulping down more beer.

"Mhmm." I replied, still not sure if I was really having a conversation with Dean Winchester. The Dean Winchester! Dean freaking Winchester!

"So Quinn." he continued "We don`t know where Lucifer took her, and trust me no one wants him gone more than I do, but we don`t know where to start. First things first, we`ve got to wait for Sam to heal, I`ll get Cas to search for him, besides I`m sure he`ll make an appearance sooner or later. I doubt he`d want out of the cage just to hide. So now we just got to wait."

Dean took another sip and I decided I might as well too.

Quietly I pulled a loose strand of dirty blonde hair behind my ear and continued to examine the bunker.

"Just want you to know..." I began to say "I ain`t leaving without Ella."

"Awesome... " he replied "You can have one of the spare rooms. I`ll go shopping in a bit, get you all the girl stuff you need.

"Lucky me..." I muttered "You know you seemed a lot more heroic in the show."

Suddenly Dean went rigid and his brows furrowed: "What`s that supposed to mean? I`m the same Dean."

I shrugged but couldn`t help and enjoy his reaction.

"You know what, I`m leaving." he finished his beer bottle "Going to go buy some pie."

"Bring me a slice?" I requested.

"Nope, sorry, don`t care how beautiful you are, mean girls don`t get pie."

I chuckled at how he thought I was beautiful, then decided I really wanted that pie: "Fine, I`m sorry Dean, bring me some pie please?"

He glanced at my pouting face then smirked his classic smile and continued to walk out, promising to bring me pie too. Well, all my life missions are officially complete.

 **Lucifer C:**

This truly was beneath me.

I should be out working on the apocalypse, ordering around demons and slaughtering insufferable humans. But instead of doing any of those productive things, I`m stuck fetching take out for that little brat. It would be much, _much_ easier to just kill her and get on with my plans, but the stupid amulet just needs to take it sweet time. Gosh, I`m pissed.

As I walked into a Pizza Hut (which I presume is where humans go to eat) I noticed a small homeless person sitting against the wall holding up a sign that said: ' _Well, you asked for a sign. -God'_

I couldn`t help but feel a little amused as I walked inside. Once inside I was greeted by a line. This was unacceptable. I am above all these people, I shouldn`t have to wait in a line! With a snap of my fingers I could turn every single human here into a mushy pile of blood... but I won`t, because I don`t feel like it? Not because I can`t.. because I d _efinitely_ can... I just don`t want too? Stupid restoration time.

As I waited for the line to shorten I couldn`t help but notice how the humans were also complaining. They`d groan and mutter to one another as they grew restless of waiting, as always I was once again proven to be correct. Humans are flawed, flawed and impatient. Nothing like my kind, we were perfection and purity. There was nothing wrong with us, we were all that was needed. But then God decided he wanted to add a new addition to the family, and he expected me to accept that?

How could I let him waste his time on these flawed murderers? All I had ever done was love god, and because of that love he threw me aside. Ignored my warnings and replaced me with these insufferable creatures. But I was right, in the end these beloved humans of his have already begun to destroy one another and his precious earth.

Wait a second, it`s been like six minutes and there are still a dozen people ahead of me. Why do humans have to be so slow? So much time going to waste. Augh, can`t they hurry up? Stupid human girl just had to get hungry.

 **Ella**

I was lying on the couch and toying with my chain when Lucifer suddenly appeared and a delicious warm smell consumed the room. Instantly I sat up and watched as he dropped a pizza box on the dusty coffee table in front of the couch. For some reason he seemed tired.

Slowly I opened up the box and glanced at the pizza, by the looks of it, it had every possible topping on it.

"I don`t like mushrooms." I complained.

"Just. Eat. The. Damn. Pizza." he growled out each word, his tiredness clearly showing.

"Didn`t know grabbing a pizza was such an exhausting job?" I scoffed, not as scared as I should be by the tone of his voice.

"Let`s just say humans are extremely slow." he muttered, crossing his arms "And really impatient."

"You do realize by complaining about how slow they are, it`s you who was being impatient." I stated.

He just blinked at me for a few moments then shook off whatever feeling had distracted him.

The rest of the day went by quietly, Lucifer sat on the couch, a fair distance away from me and just waited. Sometimes he would close his eyes and tense up and I couldn`t help but wonder what he would be thinking of. Regardless, I ate three slices of pizza before realizing I couldn`t take another bite. Only one thing remained, I was thirsty, and the satanic genius over here forgot water.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat to catch his attention.

His eyes fluttered open and for a moment he looked peaceful and open. His body was relaxed and there was a solemn but honest look on his face. It didn`t last though as he regained his menacing twinkle and rigid posture.

"Mm?" he groaned.

"I`m thirsty."

"In which way?"

I just blinked at him, did Lucifer really just make a dirty joke? What`s the world coming too.

"In the get me water, or drop me back at the Winchesters way." I retorted, giving him my all business look.

"Alrighty." he sighed, getting up "Let`s just hurry this up, I`ve got things to do later."

"Like what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh same old." he mused "Torture some folks, kill a few others, get the apocalypse back on wheels and perhaps annoy Sam while I`m at it."

"Maybe you could oh I don`t know, drop me off to my dimension while you`re at it?"

He didn`t reply, instead he smirked at me devilishly and I shuddered at the sinister cold in his eyes. Gosh, scratch everything I ever said, this guy is definitely scary.


	3. Chapter 3

And here we are, Chapter three, where I finally add in the fluff v-v

Anywhos remember to review, because I really wanna know what you guys think. Like even if its just one word, please take a minute and send it XD bcuz it matters :'3

Disclaimer: Well as always, I own nothing... yet ;3

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

Lucifer placed his hand on my shoulder and the next thing I know: I`m in the crowded streets of a city. On our right is a pizza hut and to our left was another block of shops. In between sidewalks and streets, people were rushing through all eager to get to their destinations. Now this was all part of the plan which I had created just now! Step one, wait for perfect timing. Step two, Run into the crowds and lose Lucifer. Step three, get to a police station: tell them I`m lost and need to make a phone call. Wait... I don`t know the Winchesters number...

Well I guess I can make up step three as I go along.

"We`ll get you a bottle from the pizza store." Lucifer muttered "Then you can stop yapping."

"Yapping?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yapping, talking, chatting, complaining, arguing, mocking, speaking,"

"Okay I get it." I interrupted him "Geez."

"Wonderful." he smiled "Then let`s hurry this up."

As he led me towards the buildings double doors, I waited for a perfect opportunity. A signal, a sign, heck even directions from god would do. Suddenly I slowed down and noticed a small homeless person sitting against the Pizza Hut and holding up a sign that read: ' _Well, you asked for a sign. - God'_

Can`t get any clearer then that, now can you?

Deciding to take a risk, I suddenly dashed away from Lucifer who calmly raised an eyebrow as I ran down the sidewalk. I could see a big crowd of people up ahead, and that would be the perfect place to lose him. I wasn`t sure if he was behind me, but I didn`t bother to check as I ran down the road. Suddenly I stopped when I heard a loud blaring noise, and was frozen like a deer caught in headlights as I was literally caught in the headlights of a large truck that was driving towards me. All my instincts screamed at me to run to the other side, but I couldn`t move as the truck was inches away. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact. Before I could feel the steel rims of the truck run me over, something else crashed into me and the next thing I know I`m on the other side of the road with Lucifer on top of me.

I noticed people gather around and gasp, as the truck driver pressed the brake and jumped out of the car to check on me. Though I was a bit busy being crushed by Lucifer, who held me down against the ground as the crowd grew thicker. Slowly and discreetly he lowered his head and whispered: "Idiot human, I need you to stay alive. Can you at least try and do that?" Even though he was scolding me, I couldn`t help but shudder as I felt his cool breath on my ear.

In a matter of seconds he was off of me and helping me onto my feet.

"Are you alright miss?!" one of the by standing women asked.

"You`re lucky that gentlemen stepped into save you." a man noted and I glanced at Lucifer who stood idly with his classic bored expression.

"I`m so sorry! I got distracted!" the truck driver suddenly ran up to me and apologized.

Before I could reply, Lucifer yanked me behind him and glared daggers at the driver. I was one hundred and one percent sure if his powers were fully restored, then the driver would be nothing but ash by now. I was kind of grateful about that fact. Once he had finished delivering his silent threat, Lucifer grabbed my hand, his grip was strong and forceful but it didn`t matter since I willingly followed. He lead me away from the crowd and back towards the pizza shop.

"Just get your water so I can carry on with more important things." he muttered as we got inside the shop.

"Like what? Brooding and complaining?" I challenged.

Suddenly he smirked at me and replied: "Out of all the humans I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, you are something else. Even the Winchesters show a bit of fear, but you... you do realize you`re talking to the devil right? I may not kill you yet, but there are many other ways I can get a point across."

"Oh really?" I was terrified, but my pride and arrogance preceded me "And what way is that? Do you plan on lecturing me about how daddy`s not fair and human flaws? I know you`re the devil, but I`m the human. And remember; god chose us over you."

Now I was sure I had crossed the invisible border, because the look on his face was so emotionless and cold it made me cringe. I noticed all his muscles tense up and his eyes seemed to be on fire.

"I just willed you to blow up." he suddenly said "Apparently that power hasn`t been restored yet. Lucky you."

I swallowed. Gosh what the hell was I thinking? Not only did I insult the devil to his face but he actually tried to kill me. If that power had been restored, then I`d be nothing but a pile of blood by now. But the weird part was; that wasn`t what bothered me the most. What bothered me the most was the look on his face. Despite how emotionless and cold he seemed, I could see the hurt underneath. I had really hurt him. I know I should probably be celebrating right now, but I felt guilty, it felt as if I had kicked a wounded puppy and now I have to watch it limp around.

I knew sympathy for the devil is a bad thing, but I wasn`t sympathizing him for his actions, I was guilty at myself for my actions.

"Umm... Lucifer..." I tapped him on the shoulder as he purchased a water bottle, he didn`t respond.

"Look I..." the fact that he was ignoring me only made me feel more guilty "I`m sorry."

"For what?" he grunted, tossing me the water bottle and turning to face me "What are you sorry for? You didn`t do anything."

"I did..." I crossed my arms uneasily "I shouldn`t have said that, I didn`t mean too. Just sorry, okay?"

"Don`t apologize." he sighed, rolling his eyes and pretending to be annoyed, but I could see he was pleased with the apology "I am the devil after all."

"Yeah, and I`m the idiot human after all."

For a moment he just stared at me blankly, then chuckled, and I felt a little more at ease knowing he wasn`t going to hold a grudge.

"By the way." I adjusted my hair "Thanks..."

"And what for this time?" he rolled his eyes but seemed amused.

"Oh you know; creating hell, starting an apocalypse, kidnapping me and saving my life perhaps?"

"God given gift." he muttered, offering me his hand, which I hesitantly took. Once again the scenery changed and I was back in Nicks house.

 **Quinn**

This morning was the morning Dean promised to teach me some hunting basics. And not to my surprise, he ditched... So now I was standing alone at the gun training grounds, waiting for Sam, who was kind enough to substitute.

"Okay, so I thought we`d start with revolvers." Sam suddenly came in carrying a bag of guns "And work our way to rifles?"

"Uh okay?" I shrugged, taking the rifle Sam gave me and aimed it at the dummy board.

"Alright just aim for the head." Sam explained "Stay relaxed and make sure you have a firm grip. And stay steady."

"I`ve seen this plenty of times." I replied, aiming the revolver and shooting three shots into the head "Think I can nail it."

"...Wow!" Sam grinned "You`re definitely a natural."

"So how about an actual hunt?" I suddenly asked and Sam glanced at me with surprise.

"What?" Sam scoffed "Are you kidding? You might be good but that doesn`t mean you should start risking your life like that."

"Well actually." I bit my lower lip "That`s kind of the plan: risk my life, find Lucifer and save my best friend. Besides between you and me, this is kind of fun."

"It`s not that simple going after Lucifer." Sam muttered "Trust me I know, he-"

"Umm Sam." I smirked "I know exactly what you and him have been through. Seen it all, remember?"

"Oh right." he rolled his eyes "More the reason for you to stay out of harms way."

"You know." I took a few more shots, only missing one "Bobby was my favourite character in the show..."

"Err.." Sam looked awkward as he ran a hand through his hair "Okay."

Before we could continue the conversation Dean suddenly came into the room, a tense look on his face.

"Found us a case Sammy." Dean announced "We`ve got to go now though."

"What about finding Ella?" I suddenly asked.

"Cas is searching for Lucifer." Dean explained "But he must be using some sort of ward. Until he shows up there`s nothing we can do."

My heart dropped. The chances of Ella being alive seemed to be getting lower and lower by the minute. Well so much for being best friends for life. Either way I couldn`t give up until I was sure, I owed at least that to her, but I`m pretty sure she`s having the time of her life, since Lucifer was her favourite character.

"At least let me come?" I asked.

"No way." Dean answered quickly.

"I second that." Sam added.

"Oh come on, you guys can use the backup! I`m coming on this hunt!"

The two exchanged glances, until Dean finally sighed and said: "You can sit in the back quietly, and if there`s trouble; you keep your head down."

"Yes sir!" I replied, once again excited and this time I couldn`t help myself. I leapt onto both of them, hugging them tightly and grinning. There aren`t many people I know that can say they went monster hunting with the freaking Winchester brothers!

 **Lucifer C:**

No one in a long time, and I mean **long time** has ever apologized to me, or even thanked me for that matter. And now here I was, with the only human who had ever done that, and she was quietly asleep on the couch. Which kind of bothered me, like how the hell did she fall asleep so easily with me around? I kind of imagined that people would find it difficult to sleep with the devil lurking around.

In a strange sense the little creature fascinated me, and I couldn`t help but stare at the movements of her stomach as it rose and fell in sync with her breathing. She was kind of pretty by human standards, with her silky dark brown hair and grayish green eyes, which perfectly went along with her rather curvy body shape. Wait a second... did I just... am I...

Turning my glance away and feeling a bit creepy, I focused on the peeling walls and decided I needed to actually do some planning out for the upcoming apocalypse. One complete with non-stop destruction of humanity and demons , maybe I`ll even wipe out the fairies if I have the time.

 **Ella**

This morning I woke up and asked myself if yesterday was all one twisted dream, but my surroundings were the same as last night. The worst part was: I wasn`t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Regardless, I sat up and the next thing to hit me was the disgusting smell of my clothes. I had worn them through everything since I got here, and the scent proved it. Deciding I`d annoy Lucifer into getting me new ones, I got up and scanned the room: he wasn`t here.

As I continued to search through the rooms I realized something. I was searching for Satan, and my plan for once I found him, is to request clothing. What`s wrong with me? Regardless I continued to skip around the house, realizing there was indeed an empty crib upstairs and also a rather large bed. Next time I`m sleeping in the bed. Unless it`s occupied of course? Wait, does Satan sleep?

There seemed to be no accessories or objects other then furniture in the house: no books, pencils, pictures, etc. Just the furniture minus one much needed television. As I went through the house, I took note of all the touch ups it could use, all the places the wall needed work, and where the lighting was perfect for paintings. As I wandered I hadn`t realized I had entered a not as empty room.

Inside were filled bookshelves and a single desk on which Lucifer was reading. Relieved that I found him, I walked closer but stopped as he lifted a hand.

"Out." he ordered.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Because I`ll kill you otherwise?" he suggested.

"Not good enough." I shrugged and walked in, I knew he wouldn`t kill me, I just hoped I was right.

"I think you`re getting more comfortable then you should around me." he mumbled, not looking up from his book.

"Maybe." I leaned forward "What are you reading?"

"Spoilers." he replied.

"For what?"

"The end of the world as you know it."

"Well doesn`t that sound delightful." I replied sarcastically "But why?"

"What?" he finally looked up at me.

"Why end the world?" I asked bluntly.

"Because." he rolled his eyes as if this was the simplest thing in the world "God betrayed me, I loved him, loved him too much even. Because of that love he cast me out of the heavens and decided-"

"I know, I know." I stopped him before he could continue "I`ve heard you explain that in the show. But that isn`t what I mean. Do you really think all your problems will be solved by destroying the world? Do you think that`s going to make you feel better? That God`s going to love you anymore for that?"

"Yes." he smiled innocently "That`s exactly what I thinks' going to happen."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well more or less." he shrugged "Either way it`s none of your business, so err, piss off."

"Hello?! My world, my life, my freaking business."

He didn`t reply, instead he flipped through his book, not paying me any attention.

"Augh..." I groaned in frustration "Will you stop being such a child? I know what Gabriel told you the day you killed him."

Lucifer flinched.

"And he was right, you`re just a child throwing a tantrum." I knew I was pushing, but he needed to hear this "You need to grow up and let it go before there`s nothing left to let go off. Don`t you see what you`re trying to do? You want to destroy all this life, and it`s that hatred for us humans that blinds you from the beauty. Don`t you see how hard we try, how we strain to be better and how much we`re just like you."

"You`re nothing like me!" he snapped.

"You`re wrong." I stood up and glared at him "We`re everything like you. We both grow impatient. We both make mistakes. We both try to be better. We both follow determined paths. We both yearn for acceptance and love... You hate us so much... you don`t see how alike we are. You`re just as human as the rest of us."

When I was finally finished preaching, I nervously glanced at Lucifer's face to see it was a mixture of emotions. I could notice hints of pain, confusion, understanding, anger and sadness. Suddenly I heard thunder rumble overhead and the ground was shaking slightly, but I wasn`t scared. He remained silent and it seemed minutes had passed as he stared unrelentingly at the ground. Realizing he wasn`t going to make a move, I decided I might as well. Hesitantly I placed a hand on his shoulder, for some freaking reason I wanted to reassure him. A second passed, and he looked up at me, his expression open and unguarded.

Slowly he closed the book, sighed and placed his hand over my own. For a second he squeezed tightly as if he needed the assurance, but then he pulled my hand off.

"What did you want anyways?" he muttered finally.

"Oh that`s right." Ella shook off all the drama and tried to smile "New clothes please?"

"You`re expensive."


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah... I kind of feel bad for Lucy now... o-o

NOPE NEVERMIND IGNORE THAT... anyways, thought I`d focus on Quinn today and get her share of the story but to be honest I think I failed at that...

Disclaimer: I own nothing :P

Well here goes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

I was excited, more excited than usual. This was most likely because I was sitting in the impala with the freaking Winchester brothers and on my way to my first hunt.

"So what are we hunting?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and professional but it came out all high pitched.

"Demon." Dean replied.

"A hunter friend called it in." Sam explained "He was scouting it out but got caught up in some urgent business, thought we could finish the job."

"Sounds good!" I replied, smirking at the thought of taking down a demon with the Winchesters.

As the impala steered in front of a house, I felt my heartbeat quicken as every fiber in my body screamed excitement. As we got out of the car, Dean threw me a rifle which I caught with ease while Sam loaded in on some holy water and Dean gripped his knife. I couldn`t believe this was actually happening.

"Wait a sec." I glanced at my gun "I can`t kill a demon with a gun."

"You`re not killing a demon." Dean glanced back at me "We`re killing the demon."

"What if it attacks me, I don`t wanna die idiot."

"But it ain`t going to attack you, we`ve got your back."

"Like people haven`t died on your watch before."

Dean stuttered for a second, searching for words, then he just grunted turned around and yelled: "Let`s go."

I knew I had hit a soft spot, but at the moment I didn`t care because: YAY I GET TO HUNT A DEMON! But I`d have to remember to apologize to him later on.

As we got to the house, Dean picked the lock open and we were in. The smell of alcohol was lingering in the air but the setting seemed pretty normal and rather clean. We wandered around for a few minutes but found no one and nothing demonic. I was planning on saying something snarky right about now, but before I could an old lady walked into the room we were currently in. She seemed to be holding a plate of some sort because she dropped it as soon as she saw us and screamed.

"Who are you!" she shrieked "What are you doing in my house!"

Instantly Dean and Sam hid their weapons behind their back, so I did the same, while Sam began to apologize and explain how this was all a misunderstanding. As he did that my eyes began to wander to the broken plate on the floor, and I noticed something I hadn`t before: blood. There were smears of blood on the plate part that were now dripping onto the floor. Holy Shiz.

Slowly, I nudged Sam and gestured towards the blood and his eyes lit up with understanding. In one swift movement, he stopped explaining, pulled out his holy water bottle and threw some at the old lady. She began to scream as her skin burned and boiled, and Dean quickly dashed towards her with knife in hand. Just as he was about to kill her, the demon waved her hand and both Winchesters were thrown against the wall. As they struggled to get up, the demons eyes turned on me, and I ever so innocently smiled.

"So erm as Sam was saying..." I took a step back "This is all just some misunderstanding."

The demon didn`t reply, instead she waved her hand and a bookshelf in the corner came flying at me. Adrenaline and instinct kicked in because next thing I know I`m rolling o the floor trying to get away from it.

"The Winchesters could be useful alive." she muttered "But you? I don`t think it matters."

I was a bit offended but I decided I`d bitch about it later, preferably when I don`t have furniture being hurled at me. This time a TV came flying and I barely managed to side step. Realizing I couldn`t keep this up much longer, I pulled out my gun and shot at her twice, she didn`t even flinch.

Finally it seemed the Winchesters had regained their senses, because Dean was once again charging at her, but with another wave of her hand both of them were pinned against the wall.

"This is why I wanted a real weapon!" I yelled.

"Consider it noted." Dean replied.

I was distracted for a second and hadn`t realized the lamp coming at me until it slammed into my chest. I was thrown back and for a moment and couldn`t breathe. Gasping, I struggled to sit up just in time to see the Demon walking towards me, a twisted smile on her face. So much for sweet old ladies.

Suddenly an idea hit me like a brick, demons can be exorcised, and thanks to my 'obsession' of Supernatural, I`ve got it memorized. Grinning to myself I began to say: " Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus -"

I was interrupted as she shrieked and charged at me, I managed to dodge by scrambling away. Once a fair distance was created I continued to recite it: the demon began to flinch and freeze on the spot, yelling in frustration as her face inclined upwards.

I continued to recite, until finally I said the last few words: "te rogamus, audi nos."

She screamed one last time as black smoke shot out of her mouth and swirled around the house before finally subsiding. The adrenaline in my body was also subsiding, and my heart beat grew calmer as I saw Dean and Sam walking towards me, looking pretty impressed.

"Where`d you learn that?" Sam asked.

"Oh you know." I grinned "This weird little show called Supernatural."

"Well, beers on me." Dean smiled.

 **Lucifer C:**

When I think I`ve fallen as far as possible, I find myself even further.

At this very moment in time I was trapped in any devils worst nightmare. The change room of a shopping mall. Ella was currently inside the stall, trying on different pairs of clothing while I sat outside and waited for the torturing slow day to pass. Quietly I wondered how hell was doing without me, heck I haven`t even dropped by to tell them I`m back. According to rumors, Crowley`s probably sitting on my throne at this very moment, and to my surprise I could care less.

I mean eventually I`ll reclaim what`s mine, and the apocalypse... well I might tweak it, but it needs to happen. I can`t let some stupid human change the plans I`ve spent my eternity preparing, now could I?

"How`s this one?" Ella suddenly stepped out of the fitting room wearing dark jeans and a black T-shirt with the words: ' _Did you fall from Heaven? Cause so did Satan.'_

Instantly I burst out into laughter.

"Humans can be pretty amusing." I grinned.

"More the reason not to wipe us all out, _Lucy_." she commented with a smirk then went back into the stall.

"I`m Lucy now?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Well you did refer to yourself as that in an episode once." she said from within the stall "And it does make you sound a lot less scarier."

"Perfect, just what I needed." I rolled my eyes.

"So where do you get all the money from anyways?" she asked.

"Hell has one... hell of an income." I reply with a smirk.

As I waited I couldn`t help but think about the plans I had, and why the hell I was even taking the bratty human shopping? Sure I needed her to stay alive so the amulet would restore me, which should be done by any day now. But she doesn`t need new clothes to stay alive, or all the bath products and accessories she bought. Heck she doesn`t really need anything but food and water to keep breathing.

So why am I so alright with taking her shopping? Why the heck am I starting to enjoy myself? Why am I acting like this? Shaking my head, I tried to get a hold of my thoughts but they continued to go wild. She makes me act so different, she distracts me from my goals and she has this strange effect on me. I can`t let this stand, I need to stop this from happening. But I don`t want too.

Goddamnit.

Once we were _finally_ done with that and I had paid for everything, I was more than ready to toss her back at the house so I can finally get some real work done, which would include something like leveling a whole city.

"Alright time to go!" my enthusiasm was clear in my voice.

"Erm Lucy?" she tugged at my sleeve, which I pulled away and glanced down at her "I`m thirsty."

"No, you can`t be." I blinked at her "You drank water last night."

"Yeah that`s kind of the thing." did she just roll her eyes at me... "Getting thirsty is a repetitive thing, so how about we go to that cafe."

She pointed at a small shop within the mall, the sign read: Internet Cafe.

"Fine." I shrugged "Humans though... you`re so difficult."

"Yeah we`re the worst." she grinned and walked ahead of me.

After a few minutes she was sitting at one of the cafes tables with a cup of coffee while I sat across from her, playing with a napkin. Don`t judge, I get bored too...

"Oh wait a second!" she suddenly piped up.

"Mm?" I replied, trying to fold the napkin into a swan.

"I forgot a bracelet in that changing stall." she explained "Could you go get it?"

"Which stall?"

"Don`t remember, check them all."

"As if I`m just going to leave you here alone." I rolled my eyes, how stupid does this human think I am?

"It`s not like I can go anywhere." she replied innocently "No phone, no money, heck I don`t even know where I am. Besides you can zap back anytime, it`ll only take you a minute."

"It`s just a bracelet.." I argued, to be honest I was kind of lazy at the moment.

"Not leaving without it." she folded her arms.

"Yes you are." I folded my own.

"Nope." did she just stick her tongue out at me?

"Yes!" I stuck my own tongue out, gosh I`m acting so childish.

"Can`t make me." she raised an eyebrow and gave me a challenging smirk.

"Yes I can." I smirked as well, pretty sure I had just won this pathetic argument "One snap of my finger and your ass will be back in that house."

"Oh, so you can do all that? But you can`t snap those stupid fingers and get me my freaking bracelet back?"

"I can. I just don`t see why I have too."

"Because I`m asking nicely?"

"This is nicely?" I scoffed.

"It`s as nice as it gets." she shrugged "Now come on, _please?"_

Next thing I know I`m looking into big puppy dog eyes and a pleading expression, complete with an adorable pout. I probably shouldn`t care, but I couldn`t take those eyes, why the hell is she making me so emotionally weak?

"Fine..." I groaned, and zapped back into the clothing store.

 **Ella**

So far I had realized that there was no way I could call Quinn, considering I didn`t have my phone. But there was once chance of getting in touch with her. Email. I wasn`t sure if Quinn would have made herself an account on all these things but I knew she would have considered the possibility of me getting a hold of a laptop and contacting her. So if she did, she`d probably use the same account name and everything so I`d be able to find her, right?

Crossing my fingers, and noting the time, I opened up made a quick account from scratch and searched for her email address: it existed. Instantly I began to type out an explanation, along with the location: which was just Nicks house, hopefully the Winchesters would be able to track down the estate of the actual vessels owner.

As I clicked the send button and waited, I felt a pang of guilt for what I was doing. Truly there was no bracelet, but it would give me a few minutes to do this. In a strange sense I didn`t even know why I was doing this, I kind of didn`t want to betray him like this, but common sense told me it wasn`t a good idea to become the devils bunk buddy, so here goes.

 **Quinn**

Once back in the bunker, Sam leant me his laptop, lately I had been using it too. I even made accounts on all sorts of social media sites in case Ella could contact me on it. Of course I used the same names as in our dimension so she`d be able to find me. And it seemed that was a good idea, because I had an email notification. My eyes widened as I clicked on it, pulling up the email and reading it over twice.

 _Hey Quinny!_

 _Guess what, I`m alive! Yay..._

 _Anyways I don`t have much time, Lucy could be back any minute, but the point is I`m alright for now. FOR NOW. So if you don`t mind a rescue wouldn`t hurt. He`s keeping me at Nicks house, you know his vessel: Nick. So I hope Dean and Sam can track down the guys house and come get me. But take your time, lol, I`m actually pretty sure I ain`t in risk of dying anytime soon. Thing is the amulet takes time, and his powers aren`t fully restored, so he needs me to stick around until he`s all juiced up. Oh and if you`re wondering how I got a hold of a computer, well it`s cause I`m currently in an internet cafe. No, I didn`t escape. Lucy took me to one... god what`s wrong with the world? Anyways, yeah, now you know where I am, so see you soon?_

 _Is it just me or am I waaaay too calm for this situation. Meh._

 _\- Ella_

If I had something in my mouth right now, I`d probably have spat it out by now. Getting up from my chair I glanced at Sam and Dean who were speaking in hushed whispers on the table.

"GUYS!" I shrieked, and they both stared at me like I was crazy "I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"Wait really?" Dean looked confused.

"How?" Sam asked as well.

"Email." I said matter-of-factly "Okay so you guys know that Lucifers vessel is a guy named Nick right? Well they`re at Nicks house."

"Awesome..." Dean glanced at Sam.

"I`ll get on it." Sam replied, taking the laptop from my hands and typing furiously. A few minutes passed before he placed the machine down and turned to us with a determined smile.

"Found it."

"Great, I`m driving." Dean added.

"When are you not driving?" I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently when I`m in hell." Dean muttered and looked at Sam.

"Well what did you want me to do with the impala?" Sam replied innocently "You weren`t exactly there."


	5. Chapter 5

So much fluff in this chapter . I just hope I didn`t rush...

Anyways. Please review, like seriously, reviews relly matter to me :D they kind of control how frequently I update, so yeah just lemme know what you guys think, thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well nothing but Quinn and Ella, and I think I`d like to get that sign in chapter two o-o that be a cool sign to hang on my door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

I slept in the bed tonight.

According to Lucifer; he doesn`t sleep, so I got a nice comfy bed all to myself. Well it actually wasn`t that comfy, but it was better than the couch. I was still waiting on the Quinn rescue, and I figured it`d take some time. Luckily Lucifer didn`t suspect anything, when he came back he just decided the 'bracelet' must have gotten stolen, so who was I to argue?

Something was different today though, usually I wake up to the house being completely as it was the night before. But this morning there was a strange smell lingering, do I smell pancakes? Curiously, I got out of bed wearing a T-shirt and track pants, which I had just bought. I would`ve gone with shorts, but I don`t think I`m that comfortable just yet.

As I followed the smell I found myself in the kitchen, the table had a paper plate with pancakes stacked on it, with a paper cup of orange juice on the side. Lucifer was just standing to side with determined eyes to match his proud smile.

"What`s this?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this is proof." he smirked "I`ve finally mastered human needs."

"Lucy?"

"Mm?"

"You forgot the fork."

"Fudge."

"It`s alright." I took a seat at the table "I`ll manage." I picked up one pancake, it was warm but not burning hot, so I easily folded it in two and took a bite, some of the syrup stuck to my fingers. Lucifer just stared at me like I was some wild exotic animal that needed to be locked up in a cage and studied for the rest of its life.

"So is there anything else, pray tell, that humans require?" he asked once I was finished.

"Well humans do get bored." I answered matter-of-factly "We require entertainment."

"I`m not belly dancing."

I burst out in laughter at the simple thought of him doing that. Clearing my throat a moment later, I sat up straight again to see an amused look on his face.

"Ahem, well." I gave him an innocent smile "How about a walk?"

"What for?"

"It`ll be something to do? Come on, you`re so lazy anyways, let`s go."

"Augh." he groaned "Fine, where too?"

"Somewhere open, nice, pretty?" I suggested off the top of my head.

"Go get a jacket then." he replied.

"Are we going somewhere cold?"

"Actually we`re going somewhere open, nice and pretty. So go get a jacket."

Luckily I had bought a jacket, considering it was fall, and winter was right around the corner. So once all snuggly dressed I headed back into the kitchen where Lucifer timidly offered my his hand, and zap: I was freezing. I didn`t know where we were, but there was snow all around, snow and pine trees. Heck it seemed to go on forever, not a single person or building in sight: just snow and trees.

"Where are we?" I shuddered.

"Northern Canada." he replied innocently.

"Why the hell?" I wrapped my arms around myself "Did you pick northern Canada!?"

"Well, because it`s open, nice, pretty." he looked at me challengingly "And because now I know you`ll never ask me to take you for a walk again."

"Or next time I`ll just add warm to the list?" I challenged back.

"Then I`ll take you to the Sahara Dessert."

"What about somewhere warm, and wet?" I considered a beach-like place.

"Then I`ll take you to the Indian sea." that didn`t sound so bad "Right in the middle of it, so I hope you can swim?"

"No wonder you don`t have any friends." I grumbled, then decided to begin on our treacherous walk. I had to take big steps, and the snow kept slowing me down but in a strange sense I was enjoying myself. Lucifer walked a few meters behind me, not because he was slow, but because he was just taking his sweet time. I wondered for a second if he felt cold, he was after all wearing only a flannel jacket with jeans. But then I remembered he was the freaking devil, so he`s probably all peachy.

As I got a bit further the snow just seemed to get heavier, so I took a break and glanced back at Lucifer, who was now staring at the ground, his expression hard and conflicted. He was probably thinking of something, so this was probably the perfect time to get back at the jerk. I know, I know call me crazy, but I was ready to take a risk.

Quietly I scooped up some snow, and patted it down in my hands until it was a makeshift ball. Grinning to myself I looked back at him to see he was still oblivious to the world, then I swung back my arm and threw the snowball straight at him. It hit him straight in the face, and he didn`t seem hurt or anything: only surprised. Slowly he looked up at me and I wondered if he was finally going to smite me, but instead he raised an eyebrow and smiled innocently.

"Did you just challenge me to a snowball fight?" he sounded more amused then angry.

"I`m surprised you know what that is." I replied with a snarky tone, before picking up another snowball and firing at him, this time hitting him in the chest. He didn`t flinch or anything, instead he scooped up his own pile of snow and next thing I know it`s raining snowballs. I began to run, trying to dodge his throws, which seemed to be never-ending. I leapt behind a pine tree just in time to dodge another, then quickly I made a snowball, and glanced from behind the tree to take aim.

He was gone.

A bit confused I took a step back and bumped into something. Oh fudge.

Next thing I know Lucifer dropped some snow in the hood of my jacket and pulled it over my head, sending the icy cold substance down my back. I shivered and squealed as a freezing numb sensation ran over my skin. I began to shake my coat, hoping all the snow was gone, but the coldness remained. Now I turned back to Lucifer, who was laughing his ass off.

"Now I see why they call you the devil." I grumbled.

"You started it." he smirked "But at least-"

Before he could finish, I flung the snowball I was creating earlier straight at him. He wiped it off then grinned devilishly, and waved his hand, suddenly the tree I was under began to shake, and next thing I know all the snow on its branches came raining down, forcing me onto my back and literally burying me.

"Seems like I`ve got that ability back." he grinned "Only a few more to go."

"Lucky me." I grumbled "Augh so cold! Get me out."

"Say the magic word?"

"You`re a jerk."

"Mmm, try again?"

"You`re a really big jerk?"

"Once more."

"You`re a really big satanic jerk?"

"You`re going to be in there for a while."

 **Quinn**

I had just finished an argument with Dean over music control, unfortunately he won. We had been driving for a few hours now, and Ella was still a day away, but I wasn`t as worried as I should be. Why? Well because one, she said she`d probably be alright for a few more days and because in a strange way the devil was actually taking care of her. Secondly, I`ve seen Supernatural plenty of times to know the good guys eventually always win, so it should be no different this time.

 **Lucifer C:**

We had to get back to the house sooner than I had hoped. In a strange way I was actually enjoying the 'walk', but I didn`t argue when she pleaded to get back home. Something about it being way too cold in Canada at night. As soon as we were inside the living room, Ella sneezed and began to cough.

"What`s wrong with you now?" I asked, a bit concerned. Wait what? No not concerned! Definitely not concerned! Well not concerned about her of course, it was just the restoration I was concerned about. Yeah that`s right, I only cared about that. Not her. Definitely, not her.

"I think.." her voice sounded hoarse as she coughed again "I think I caught a cold."

Raising an eyebrow, I placed two fingers on her forehead: she shivered against my touch. Regardless, I willed her to heal, for her body to wash over and become healthy again. Certain I had healed her, I removed my fingers and she coughed again.

"It seems I don`t have that power back." I muttered, a bit frustrated.

"It`s okay." she pressed a hand against her throat "Humans get colds all the time, it`s natural."

"It`s actually my fault..." what was this feeling in the pit of my stomach? It felt like a heavy weight that was pinning me down. Was this... guilt? "I shouldn`t have left you under all that snow for so long. And I shouldn`t have-"

Before I could finish, she began to laugh, her voice was a little different and throaty, but it was still clearly laughter.

"Lucy?" she smirked "Are you apologizing to a human?"

My eyes widened a little, holy shit I was apologizing. Gosh, what`s happening to me?

"Of course not." I tried to act natural, rolling my eyes and folding my arms "I`m just worried about my restoration, that`s all. So let`s see, you need medicine right? And bed-rest? And soup and all those other things right?"

She blinked at me: "How do you know all that?"

"I`m not that oblivious." I was slightly offended at her lack of faith "Stay put."

Before she could say another word I zapped out of the room and reappeared in the nearest pharmacy. Okay, so honestly I wasn`t too sure how this worked. I knew what humans needed, but I wasn`t entirely sure how to get it. Slowly I wandered around the shelves, examining each box and reading over the unfamiliar titles.

I picked up one box and read over the back, it listed a bunch of unfamiliar ingredients then went onto side effects: headaches, heart burn, itchiness, sore nipples, what the hell? Putting it aside, I decided there was only one way was going to find the right box. I glanced up at the pharmacy counter where a lady was sorting through papers.

"Excuse me?" I said politely as I approached her.

She glanced up at me and smiled: "How can I help you sir?"

"My friend caught a cold, what do you recommend for her?" did I just say friend?

"Well there are lots of options, but I`ll grab your our most efficient brand." she turned away from the counter and began to rummage through some shelves before returning with a small bottle "How`d she catch a cold?"

"Oh you know." I shrugged "We had a snowball fight in northern Canada this afternoon."

The lady laughed and handed me the bottle "Funny. Anyways just make sure she goes to sleep after taking it, oh and that`ll be-"

I passed her a fifty before she could finish, and in the next second I had zapped out and reappeared back in the house. Ella must have changed because now she was dressed in a sweater along with her usual track pants. She was hugging her sides and was curled up on the couch, but as soon as she saw me she sat up straight.

After grabbing a spoon from the kitchen, I took a seat beside her.

"Open up." I ordered and she rolled her eyes but opened her mouth. According to the bottle she was supposed to take two spoons so I poured the sickly sweet liquid onto the spoon and drove it down her mouth. She cringed at the taste, and I begin to fill up another spoon.

"Augh again?" she complained "Couldn`t you get a more flavourful one?"

"Just shut up and drink the damn medicine." I muttered, forcing another spoonful down her throat.

She coughed a little but then settled down and I tossed the spoon and bottle on the table.

"So according to the pharmacy lady, you need to go to bed now." I explained.

"But I`m not sleepy." she whined.

"Don`t care." I rolled my eyes "Bed, now."

"Gosh, I didn`t know my dad was here."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

She just smirked smugly.

Why are humans so difficult? I was really starting to miss all my powers, it would be so much easier just to wave my hand and have her tied down in bed... not in the dirty sense of course. I just need her to get better so in turn I can get better.

"I`ll tell you what." I stood up and smiled innocently "I`ll count to five, and I expect that ass of yours to be in bed and resting."

"When did Satan become so caring?" she challenged.

"One.."

She didn`t move.

"Two..."

Still nothing.

"Five." she stuck her tongue out "That`s it."

I suddenly pulled her over my shoulder and she squealed as I got up and walked her to the houses bedroom. She struggled, squirmed and even giggled a bit as I kicked open the bedrooms door and laid her down on the bed. Once she was lying across the mattress she folded her arms and pouted.

"I`m getting up as soon as you leave." she said matter-of-factly.

"Well then I`m not leaving." I folded my arms.

"You`ll get bored after a while." she replied "I know you, you get bored easily."

"Well." it was true, I did get bored easily, but I wasn`t surprised she knew since in her dimension she had seen my whole life throughout a TV screen "I can be patient when I want, I did after all spend an eternity locked in a cage."

Sighing in defeat she scooted a little on the bed and patted the empty space "At least sit down then, it`s creepy when you just stand and stare."

I raised an eyebrow, so apparently according to her that was creepy, but lying down beside her wasn`t? I`ll never understand humans.

She didn`t say a word as I laid at last a fair distance away from her, and truthfully I was getting bored. But I just stared at the ceiling and listened to her heartbeat, which I could easily hear. Once it was calm and quiet I knew she was asleep, so finally I got up and headed towards the door. For some reason I didn`t want to leave, but I forced myself too anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this update took a while, I had some other writing projects to work on, plus I started volunteering as an assistant councillor for this summer camp, which has been taking up most of my time. Anyways I`ll do my best to pump out the chapters, this is still definitely a story I intend to finish. Also, please, please, PLEASE review :o I really wanna hear your opinions, it really encourages me to write, it kind of lets me know that people are reading and that they do like it. So yeah please take the time to review :3 and to those of you who have, thanks, it means a lot. It really does XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing if you couldn`t guess..

By the way, when demons actually meet Lucifer in person, do they refer to him as lord, or just Lucifer o-o I`m not sure, so I just guessed they called him Lord Lucifer XD. Please don`t kill me if that`s incorrect, anyways...

Enjoy :D?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Lucifer C:**

When people mostly think of me, they usually presume I`m lounging around somewhere in hell. Well mostly I`m not: I`m usually playing around on Earth or am locked up in my little damned cage. But today, at this moment, if someone said I was lounging around in hell: they`d be correct.

Currently I was lying back in Crowley's office chair, which as itself was literally the throne of hell. My throne. The small British demon wasn`t here yet, and I had already spent a few minutes snooping around his stuff, so now I just relaxed and waited, thinking how he would react when he saw me. But more then that I thought about how I`d react. Should I kill him? For a demon he is useful, and pretty damn amusing. Maybe I`ll keep him around? In the end, I`m wiping them out along with the humans, so why not spare him a few more months? Nothing to lose.

The office`s door opened, but I wasn`t surprised, I had heard the footsteps coming before hand. They were short and sharp and sounded like high heels, so unless Crowley was a cross dresser I doubted it was him. And I was correct as a fairly tall red head walked in holding a clip board, which dropped like her mouth as she saw me with my feet on the desk and my arms around my head. She did manage to hold onto the cell phone in her other hand though.

She just stared in disbelief and I smirked smugly. Finally her gaze dropped, she blushed and her heart beat quickened.

"Lord Lucifer..."

"Random demon?" I replied calmly.

"Azura..." she said her name.

"That`s wonderful and all." I spoke quickly "But I`m looking for a certain mini demon who goes by the title: King of Hell. My title. Anyways, that`s not the point, where is Crowley?"

"He`s finishing up a deal."

"Must be important if he`s decided to dirty his grubby little hands, who`s the poor soul?"

"Err.." she didn`t seem too fond of me insulting him, but answered anyways "The pope."

"Ah I see." I began to twirl in my chair for no real reason "Mind calling him for me?"

"The pope, sir?"

"No, Crowley."

"Oh, well you see... he doesn`t want to be disturbed..."

Did she really just say what I think she said? Without a seconds hesitation, I flicked my hand and she was kneeling on the ground and coughing up black smoke. Dark blood began to run down her eyes and nose and she gasped and writhed in pain. I on the other hand twirled in my chair a few more times, before jumping off and walking up to her, easily picking the phone out of her hands while she stared at me in pleading agony. Oh how I missed this power, and to think soon I`ll have them all back.

"Number please?" I asked, flicking open the cell phone: it was pretty old school.

"Ngh! Ah... Gah!" she just choked and continued to convulse.

Sighing, I snapped my fingers and she was alright, gasping for air as she sat up.

"Forgive me lord Lucifer!" she said quickly "I didn`t know what I was thinking! My loyalty lies only to you."

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before." I shrugged "Now, the number?"

"666." she answered without a second to waste.

I raised an eyebrow at that, 666, really? Have to hand it to him, Crowley`s one creative son of a witch. Regardless, I dialled the number and raised the phone to my ear.

"Azura, please explain to me what part of no bloody interruptions did you not get?" Crowley sneered from the other side.

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat, cutting him off "Azura`s kind of busy at the moment. But I on the other hand would love a chat. I`m already at your office, not nice to keep guests waiting Crowley."

"Who is this..?" I noticed the shift in his tone.

"And ruin the surprise? No thank you."

Suddenly Crowley was standing a few meters in front of me, his hand still holding the phone up to his ear.

"Happy to see me?" I asked innocently.

"Bollocks.." he muttered quietly, probably hoping I wouldn`t hear, then he made his voice a little louder and added: "Lord Lucifer, not that I`m not as giddy as a whore to see you, but how, may I ask, are you here?"

"Well." I replied smoothly "A super powerful archangel`s got to have a few secrets."

"Sir." Azura looked at Crowley "I just wanted to let you know, I didn`t mean to disturb, but Lord Lucifer was here so it seemed like the-"

Before she could finish, I rolled my eyes and back handed her, and by the way she fell to the ground and gasped, it was pretty damn hard.

"It`s impolite to interrupt..." I sighed dissaporvingly.

"Since you`re all about being polite..." Crowley muttered under his breath.

I shrugged "She`s starting to get annoying anyways." and with that I glanced at her and she blew up into a million little pieces, blood and flesh staining the walls and carpet around her.

"Lovely." Crowley muttered "Well, throne`s all yours, enjoy hell and good luck with the apocalypse. I`ll be in Fiji if you need me."

He tried to teleport away, but he couldn`t. I had power over him, and could easily keep him where I want.

"Not done with you yet jackass." I smiled a little.

"Now, now, let`s not jump to anything we`ll regret." Crowley smiled charmingly.

"Don`t worry, I`m not going to kill you." I said innocently "Well not right now at least. You're going to do me a favour."

His mouth was a firm line, and I figured he didn`t have any quirky response, ,so I continued.

"I need you to dig up everything you can on the amulet." I stated bluntly.

"Which amulet?"

"The amulet."

"There are a billion 'the amulet`s; can you be more bloody specific."

"The amulet. Heavenly weapon. Kind of ugly."

"Shouldn`t you know all about it then." he raised an eyebrow "Amulets from heaven. You're from heaven. Am I the only one seeing the connection?"

"I do remember most about it." I replied with a shrug "But I just wanna be sure I`m not missing any details. And no offense, well actually you can take offense if you like, but what I know isn`t your business, so then how about you do your research and I`ll let you live? You like making deals don`t you?"

"Bloody love them.." he grumbled.

On that note I zapped out just in time to see Ella stepping out of the bedroom while rubbing her eyes.

"What I miss?" she muttered.

"Oh you know, creation of the universe, existence of the dinosaurs, the sculpting of Mt. Everest." I replied "But don`t feel bad, most humans have missed all that."

"Not what I meant..." she rolled her eyes "There`s blood on your shirt."

I glanced down at my flannel shirt, she was correct. Some of Azuras blood was staining the bottom left corner of my shirt, probably from when I had her explode.

"And there`s also blood on your knuckles."

I glanced at them too, she was once again correct. I guess I did hit Azura pretty damn hard.

"Your point is?" I just went along with it.

"What happened?" she replied.

"I don`t intend on sharing." I shrugged "Now just go sit down."

"But I-"

Before she could reply, I waved my hands and she was thrown onto the couch with a yelp. It felt so good to be able to do that, to have my powers back, to no longer feel like some weak little rodent. I have no idea how humans live without it, and frankly I don`t care.

"Rude.." she grumbled.

"Just shut up and listen to some music." I waved my hand again, and the stereo in the corner of the room: which by the looks of it had been broken for a while, began to play some random song.

Ella laughed a little, and I couldn`t help but curiously lift an eyebrow.

"This song`s called E.T." she explained "People think Katy Perry`s a devil worshipper because of the lyrics. Kind of ironic don`t you think?"

"Don`t even know the woman."

 **Quinn**

We were almost to our destination. Last night we had stopped at a motel for a break and by this afternoon I`d be seeing Ella again. In all honesty none of us had a plan on how to take Lucifer down, but Castiel said if we could break whatever was keeping him out, he`d be able to fly in and zap Ella out before Satan would even notice. Hopefully whatever was keeping him out, would be a ward or a symbol of sorts, because if it was Lucifer himself: then we`d have a problem.

Regardless I was pretty pumped, who wouldn`t find it exciting to face off against the devil?

As I said that, Crowley suddenly appeared in the back seat of the impala beside me and said: "Hello boys." making me jump as Dean lost control of the car for a minute. As he finally regained control, Dean glanced at Crowley from his seat and muttered: "Dammit Crowley, what the hell do you want?"

"Pleasure to see you too Squirrel." he replied sharply then glanced at me "I don`t think we`ve met love, name`s Crowley. King of Hell."

"Ex king of hell." Sam snorted.

"Shut up Moose." Crowley scowled "It`s rude to interrupt a man while he`s speaking. Anyways, I`m guessing that means you know of a certain Lucifer that`s somehow out of his cage?"

"Maybe." I answered for them "Why do you care?"

"As moose clearly explained; Lucifer isn`t a big fan of mine, love. So if I`d like to keep my kingdom, and life for that matter, I need him out of the picture."

"Why would we help you Crowley?" Sam said.

"Yeah? You`re a dick." Dean added.

"Speaking of which, I like that where it is too, so I rather not get torn to pieces." he replied smugly "But as we all know, getting torn to pieces is a dream compared to what Lucifer would actually do to me once he`s bored. So now then boys, let`s not be rash. Help a demon out, it`s not the first time we`ve worked together, besides you need him out of the picture just as much as I do."

No one spoke for a moment, so Crowley rolled his eyes and continued: "Bet your already on your way to deal with him too, so might as well be a little bloody grateful that I`ve made the hard-hearted decision to spare you insufferable twits some information." then he turned to me and added "No worries love, that doesn`t include you."

"Look Crowley." I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes "Just tell us what you know and get the hell out."

"Mind you, love, that`s rude." he pretended to look offended, then sighed "Lucifer wanted me to dig up some information on this little trinket of his. After wasting a dozen bloody hours, I had figured out how he`d gotten out, and also what the amulet does."

"We already know that Crowley." Sam replied.

"Again with the interruptions moose?" the British king of hell rolled his eyes "What Lucifer doesn`t know is the amulet will restore all of him."

"We know that too-"

"Let me bloody finish."

Sam pursed his lips but gave Crowley a pathetic look.

"As I was saying." the demon straightened his coat "Before Lucifer fell, he was a good angel, with morals, a sense of justice and compassion. Imagine my distaste. The point is though, the amulet will restore all that too. If it`s work is done, Lucifer will think differently, things that didn`t matter to him will begin to alter his decisions. Now that might be lovely for us all, but it might also not work to our benefit, but more importantly: my benefits."

"So what your saying is.." Dean began "If Satan stays near that amulet he`ll change back to before he went dark side."

"Sort of." Crowley shrugged "He won`t just magically change into a goody two shoes angel, he`ll still be him. But, his morals and thinking might change."

"Like when you guys are killing monsters." I mutter suddenly "If it isn`t as bad as other monsters, and it doesn`t kill people, you give it a chance. You do that because of a sense of justice and fair chance, and that controls the way you think, the decisions you make. Lucifer really doesn`t have one, but if he`s restored, he`ll have those thoughts and feelings again."

"Pffft." now it was Dean rolling his eyes "When have we ever let a monster live?"

Sam glanced at him, sighed and said: "Benny, Kate, Amy...?"

"Oh."

"Well, lovely chat as always boys." Crowley began to say "But I-"

"Wait." Sam snapped "Just because there`s a chance Satan might go light side, doesn`t mean we give it to him. We can`t be sure, we need to stick with our plan."

"Oh and what would that be?" Crowley raised an eyebrow but no one replied "Really? No answer. After all I`ve done for your pretty little asses?"

"Just don`t tell Lucifer anything important." I muttered after a bit "We`ll take care of it as long as you do your part?"

"Wouldn`t be the first time selling out the big boss, love." Crowley muttered "But it`s all in the name of good business and personal benefit, so I`ll see you boys."

On that note Crowley disappeared.

 **Ella**

I was lounging around on the couch and actually listening to the music while Lucifer went to get me breakfast. At first it would feel awkward knowing he was out doing that but by now it was an ordinary part of the day. Next time I think I`ll just have him get groceries so we can stock up the unused kitchen and he won`t have to go out every time I`m hungry.

Suddenly the music was interrupted with a loud booming noise, and instantly I glanced around to see the front door being kicked open. In a matter of seconds, Dean, Quinn and Sam were walking into the room: armed to the teeth.

"Holy shiz.." I muttered at the sight in front of me.

"Ella!" Quinn ran over to me and we hugged, it was nice to see her again but in all honesty I was more surprised than pleased.

"Where`s Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Getting breakfast." I replied blankly.

"Crowley wasn`t kidding..." he muttered and I just raised an eyebrow "Guess we won`t be needing Cas anymore, let`s get out of here."

"We can`t, the door and windows have some spell on them." I explained "I can`t get out."

"Hmm." Sam glanced around the door frame, suddenly kicking up the carpet in front of the door, to reveal a series of strange symbols drawn under it.

"Give me your knife Dean." he said, and was easily handed the knife. In a matter of seconds, Sam had scratched a line through the symbol and I, at the moment, felt completely stupid for not finding that sooner.

"Okay we can go now." Sam smiled.

"Erm, now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Preferably." Sam replied "Why are you so hesitant? Is everything okay?"

I couldn`t answer.

"Ella..." Quinn offered me her hand and gave me an encouraging look "You`re going to be alright now, so please, let`s go before he comes back."

She was right, I should get out of here, we all should: and soon. But then why am I so hesitant? Why does my heart feel heavy, and my throat clogged. This feeling... it felt like guilt. But why would I feel guilty? He`s the one who kidnapped me and held me against my own will. He`s the freaking devil, what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this? I knew what the right thing to do was, and so with a heavy heart I forced myself to go numb to the guilty sensation.

"Okay, let`s go."


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was hard to write o-o because Ella`s second part made me feel sad and it was kinda emotional for me XD (which makes no sense, because it really isn`t that emotional of a chapter) Anyways, I`ve done it so yay :3 and thanks to those of you who reviewed, it means a lot, I was literally squealing with excitement when I realized I had new reviews. So pleaseeeee review this story, it means the world to me.

Anyways, to those of you who are concerned about which direction this story is headed by the end of this chapter. Well then I remind you to look at the description summary and have faith XD (hint, hint.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

Sam, Dean, Quinn and I had stopped at a burger place to get lunch during our drive back to the bunker, I still hadn`t have breakfast so I for one was starving. As we waited for our orders, Sam and Dean were bickering about cowboy movies while Quinn lazily glanced out the window. My attention though was stuck on the small TV in the corner of the room, there was no volume but the headlines read: Random Freak Weather taking over the continent.

The screen showed videos of hurricanes, storms, flooding and even a few earthquakes and tsunamis. Anyone could tell this isn`t natural, and I had a sneaking suspicion of what, or who the source was. For a moment I wondered if Lucifer was throwing this tantrum because he missed me, but then I thought better and guessed he was just pissed because he was still missing a few powers. After all the amulet never finished restoring him, and currently I was toying with it, in a sense it felt like the only piece of him I had.

Which made no sense, because I really shouldn`t care about him or the stupid amulet. So why did I? Why did watching his rage hurt me so much, it felt as if I could feel his pain, which brought me to ask, why would he even be pained? Like mad or pissed I could understand, but he probably wouldn`t feel any hurt over losing the amulet, right?

Gosh when did the world stop making sense?

"So Ella?" Quinn asked as our food was delivered "What was it like? I know you fan girl over him in the show all the time, but I bet the real life experience wasn`t as fabulous?"

"You have no idea.." I smirked a little "So how were Dean and Sam?"

We both glanced at the two brothers, Dean was tearing into his burger while Sam looked mildly disgusted.

"Oh girl you wouldn`t believe it." she squealed a little "I had hunter training with Sam, and we even went on a hunt. Oh gosh you should`ve seen it, I exorcised a demon. A freaking demon! Speaking of which, we met Crowley on the way to you."

"Oh, what was he like?"

"Same as in the show." she smirked "British and sassy."

We both laughed a little.

"So that email you sent was pretty chill." Quinn continued "What`s up with that?"

"Eh, surprisingly Satan`s a pretty chill type of guy." I smiled sheepishly "When he`s not torturing, murdering, or burying you under snow."

"Snow?"

"We had a snowball fight in northern Canada."

"Who won?" it was Dean who asked, and I hadn't realized the brothers were listening in on the conversation.

"Lucy." I replied.

"Damn." Dean scowled a little "Was so sure you`d kick Satan`s ass."

"Nah." Quinn smirked "That`s what we have you two for."

"Wait..." I felt the guilty sensation again "You`re going to try and kill him?"

"We can`t just let him go Ella, he`s the devil after all. We`ve got people to save." Sam replied.

"I know..." I ran a hand through my hair "I just need some air."

On that note I stood up and headed towards the restaurants exit. Quinn glanced at me worriedly, but the brothers shrugged it off and continued to eat as I stepped outside into the cold city air. By now we were miles and miles away from Nicks house, not that it mattered because I didn`t plan on going back. That was completely out of the question and I knew that, but still my body and mind ached.

 **Lucifer C:**

I walked in on Crowley as he was torturing someone, I had heard the screaming a mile away. He was dressed in his little apron, and seemed pretty startled when I charged in. He raised an eyebrow and placed his bloody knife on the table beside him.

"And what do I owe the-"

"Where are the Winchesters?" I half growled, half yelled "I can`t track them. Why can`t I track them?"

"They`re probably using some special warding." Crowley shrugged.

"Then why are you here and not out there searching for them!?" I sneered, I lose my sense of humor when I`m pissed.

"Don`t get your-" he was about to say something but thought better and instead replied: "I`ve organized your demons, their searching and reporting into me, once we find the boys I`ll let you know."

"That`s not good enough." the ground quaked a little from my anger and Crowley furrowed his brows.

"Didn`t know you cared so much." he muttered "Did they snatch that amulet of yours?"

"What amulet...?"

"The amulet."

Suddenly it hit me: they had taken the amulet, my only chance of restoration, but I didn`t really care about that thing. Which was weird, if I didn`t give a damn about the amulet, then why was I so furious? Why did it feel like something was missing?

"Right, right." I folded my arms and pinched the bridge of my nose in stress "What`s with the guy in the chair?" I suddenly glanced at the bloody man tied to the chair: his torture victim "Didn`t know you were into bondage Crowley." finally the humors back...

"Not likely." he snorted "This son of a bitch grouped up with some other cross road demons who have been going back on their contracts. If there`s one thing I don`t stand for, it`s breaking the bloody rules. And if he`d just tell me the name of his companion, I`ll gladly kill him quickly."

The demon in the chair inhaled sharply but kept quiet.

"You know Crowley." I smirked and walked up to the demon in the chair "Torture was never your strong point."

"I beg to differ." Crowley looked offended.

Rolling my eyes, I placed a finger on the side of the demons forehead, and it began to vibrate at a furious speed until it was drilling into the side of his head, tearing through all the right nerves and arteries. In a matter of seconds he was a screaming mess.

"GAH! I`LL TALK, I`LL TALK!" the demon cried out "STOP! STOP! I`LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW! PLEASE JUST AGHCKAA!"

Smirking to myself, I pulled my finger out, wiping it on Crowleys apron. He frowned then replied: "Didn`t need the help."

"You're welcome." I muttered "Now find me those damn Winchesters."

"How do you know it`s the Winchesters that stole the amulet?" Crowley asked plainly.

"Who else would it be?" I replied "Besides I sensed Sams presence at the house. Just find them." I turned to walk away.

"A moment, if you`d please." Crowley stopped me and pulled out his phone "We can just do things the modern way."

He dialled in a number then lifted the phone to his ear.

"Yes, hello, it`s Crowley... no, no... dark suit, black hair, exquisitely charming personality?... yes that`s right, I`m that Crowley, love. Alright now I need a favour... yes, yes I understand, anyways it`s a black impala, the license plate says... oh, really?... I`ll text it to you then, find it quickly, it`s urgent."

On that note he closed his phone and looked up at me.

"You`re welcome."

 **Ella**

Quinn and I were sharing a motel room, while Sam and Dean took the one next door. The plan was to get back to the bunker before deciding our next move, which Quinn and I knew may involve sending us home. But my mind at least was already made up: I wasn`t going anywhere, and knowing Quinn: I knew she felt the same.

During the day Quinn had already told me all about what Crowley had said. The amulet was restoring the goodness in him, and I was witness to that, I saw him doing things that were completely out of character and made no sense. And in a way, I cared about that, I cared about him, and god I hate admitting it: even to myself. Fan-girling over him when he was just a character in a TV show was one thing, but now after spending the time I have with him in real life... it just feels more... real.

Now I was lying in one of the two beds in the room and trying to find sleep. At first it seemed hard but in a few minutes I found myself drifting into the darkness.

Suddenly the scenery changed and I was in this strange empty void. It seemed like space, I could see deep red galaxy-like clouds drifting through the darkness followed along with a few white wisps that seemed like stars. It was also hot, like seriously hot, I felt like I would melt, I could feel my skin burning up and I wanted to scream but I couldn`t move.

"Look at what you`ve done." a feminine and familiar voice whispered "It was one thing when we thought it was fake, but now that you know it`s true Ella... how could you? Traitor."

"Don`t listen to her..." now a masculine and sinister voice was speaking "You`ve seen the true side of me, I`m not what they think. This is real, and you know the truth Ella. Is it that bad?"

"Are you insane?" the feminine voice was back "He`s called the freaking devil for a reason, what`s wrong with you? He`ll kill you without a second thought, stop playing a fool."

"You and I know you're not the fool." now it was the masculine voices turn "You`re clever, smart and cunning, you know the actual reasons behind me, and you know I`m just a victim too."

"He`s twisting and turning you into something you`re not." the voice was feminine again "From the beginning of time people have feared him, have avoided him, have shunned him. Don`t you think there`s a reason behind that? Please, don`t tell me you`re this stupid."

"It`s true, from the beginning of time I`ve been alone. You won`t let that continue, right? I trust you, don`t you trust me? We`ve bonded, that`s clear. Don`t do this. That feeling in the pit of your stomach, that aching sensation in your heart and that clogging feeling your throat. You know it`s from the guilt, and why are you guilty? Because you know what you did wasn`t right, so stop making these mistakes. Don`t run from me."

"You`re a good person Ella, but if you choose wrongly you will face the consequences. Your instincts are telling you to defend him, but do you really think you can accept and stand by his choices? When he chooses to destroy us all, will you stand by him? Could you really do that to us? He`s using you Ella! Just stop thinking of it like an option, it isn`t something you should be thinking about. It`s obviously clear what decision you have to make, so make it."

There were so many things I wanted to say, ask and scream, but my lips wouldn`t move and the burning only grew more intense. I could hear a faint laugh in the background and inwardly shuddered until finally the scenery changed and I was sitting in a clearing. There was gray concrete under me and my surroundings were made up of broken, shattered and burned buildings. There were random fires in the streets, spilled trash on the sidewalk, and broken glass littering the floor. There wasn`t a single person in sight and the smell of death and decay hung in the air.

"Gorgeous, isn`t it?" a familiar voice said from behind me, and I turned to find Lucifer standing with his arms folded; a proud smile on his face.

"Where`s everyone...?" I asked slowly "What did you do..?"

"What do you think?" he raised an eyebrow and seemed amused "Did you really think you could talk me out of the apocalypse? Please, you petty, stupid, little human. You think I give a shit about what you have to say? Your opinions and ideals mean nothing to me."

"But I thought..."

"Oh shut up." he rolled his eyes and flicked his hand, and before I knew it I was thrown across the street. Gasping in pain, I crawled onto my knees and stared at him with newfound fear "I thought it was very clear _human,_ I was using you. Hell, you don`t even matter. This is all about that amulet, that`s the only reason you ever lived as long as you did. But now that I don`t need it anymore; you no longer need to live."

I just blinked at him, lost for words.

"Did you really think I`d keep you around?" now he was laughing "Oh you really are stupid. Do you think I actually cared? That all those things we did together ever mattered? You were and always will be nothing to me. And guess what? I can prove it."

He smirked a little and my body writhed in pain as I felt the ground crack underneath me, and bluish white flames surrounded me. I screamed out, but they were quickly muffled as I felt a burning sensation eat away at me until I couldn`t bare it any longer. The world went dark and the last thing I heard was his laughter.

Screaming, I sat up in my bed, sweating intensely as my heart hammered against my chest. Quinn suddenly shot out of bed too, looking at me with wild eyes.

"What`s wrong?!" Quinn yelled, sounding worried as ever.

Once again I couldn`t reply, I just stared at the bed covers under me, breathing deeply and shaking a little.

"Ella...?" Quinn got out of her bed and sat down beside me "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Peachy..." I muttered, finally managing to speak "Bad dream.. that`s all."

"Are you sure?" Quinn placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Positive." I shook it off and threw myself back into bed.

Quinn sighed a little and went back to her own bed, in a matter of seconds everything was back to normal and I could hear her snoring again. As soon as I knew she was asleep, I sat up, curling into the beds headboard. I couldn`t possibly sleep again, not if I`d see something like that again. But it was true wasn`t it? It was all true... right?

 **Quinn**

I woke up extra early today for one reason and one reason only.

Before heading out the motel rooms door, I made sure Ella was asleep, and considering she didn`t turn around or ask me anything: I presumed she was sleeping. So quietly I unlocked the motels room and slipped into the hallway, then took a three second walk to the door next door. I knocked and no one answered. This was expected, so I continued to knock until finally a tired looking Sam opened it up and looked at me with exhaustion.

"Hey Sam." I smiled a little and pushed around him, getting inside to see Dean still lying in bed.

"Quinn?" Sam responded, closing the door "What are you doing? What time is it?"

"We`ve got to talk." I replied quickly shaking Dean awake.

"Huh, what?" Dean opened his eyes "Breakfast?"

"Not yet." I rolled my eyes "Get up."

He turned around and continued to doze off, but I pulled away his pillow and blanket, and he just gave me a look. But then with a sigh he sat up in bed, Sam also took a seat on the other bed.

"What`s going on?" the taller Winchester finally asked.

"Well." I clasped my hands together and smiled a little "I want in."

"In on what?" Sam continued.

"Taking down the devil." I continued to smirk "So tell me boys, what`s the plan?"


	8. Chapter 8

I update fast don`t I :D

Anyways it was kind of difficult for me to stick with my original plot because I was really starting to miss Ella and Lucifer being 'together'. But no worries to those of you who miss it too, they`re going to be reunited pretty soon :3 and then... we`ll you`ll find out. Anyways enjoy this chapter, and be sure to pay attention to the Quinn part o-o it holds importance in the plot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :'c

Enjoy :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

I knew something was up, Quinn had snuck out this morning only to return a few seconds later to wake me up and get breakfast. At the moment we were chilling in the bunker: yup **the bunker.** I know I probably should be excited as hell, but I really wasn`t feeling it. After that nightmare everything seemed pretty blunt.

Quinn had just finished giving me a tour, and now we were chilling at the tables while Sam was doing some sort of research. Dean was out on the other hand, getting groceries or something. Speaking of which, I could hear him coming through the door with three bags in hand.

"Did you get your room yet?" Dean asked me as he shoved two of the bags at Sam, who glanced down at them, rolled his eyes and heading to the kitchen.

"She`s still debating over the large oval or the narrow rectangle." Quinn answered for me.

"Did you at least see my room?" Dean seemed a little excited.

"Yeah, saw it on the way." I replied.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How was it?"

"Erm... fabulous?"

He smirked.

Then he took a seat at the table we were chilling at, and placed the third and final bag on top. He rummaged through it for a while and pulled out two sleek black objects, handing one to each of us. I pulled it close to realize it was a cell phone. About freaking time.

"Already added my own and Sammy's number to your contacts." he told us, then pulled out something else. We both gazed at him with curiosity and he looked at us weirdly.

"It`s just pie..." he showed it to us.

"Didn`t bring me any?" Quinn pouted.

Dean shrugged and began to dig in with his hands.

"Anyways." Quinn rolled her eyes "Let`s move onto more important things."

I perked up at that, wondering if she`d talk about the Lucifer plan.

"Christmas is in like two days!" she announced cheerfully and I groaned quietly.

"Oh yeah." Dean smirked a little too and looked at Sam who was coming in "You remember Christmas Sammy?"

"Dean would spike the alcohol and we`d watch movies." Sam explained with a bit of sass.

"We know." I reminded him.

"But this time." Quinn placed her hands on her hips "We`re here, so how about we show you how we do Christmas. We should have a party, invite everyone you know."

"Whoa, whoa!" Sams eyes widened "I don`t think that`s a good idea, everyone we know is probably busy, and don`t you think it`s kind of immature?"

"Actually Sammy." Dean piped up "I don`t think it`s all that bad. We could use a break from this crap for a while, one night wouldn`t hurt? We can do what normal people do: have Christmas parties."

"Whatever Dean." Sam sounded unsettled "Who were you thinking of inviting?"

Quinns smirk seemed mischievous and she replied: "Don`t worry about it, it`s a surprise."

"Well we can`t have it here." I finally added.

"We`ll rent a hall nearby." Quinn continued then turned to Dean "A few hundred dollars would take care of everything."

"You`re expensive." he muttered, and my eyes widened a little, remembering how Lucifer used to say that. I smiled a little at the memory, then quickly shook it off: not really wanting to think about it.

"I`ll go to town." I said quickly, deciding I needed to get away for a while "I`ll rent a hall, get the stuff we`ll need. I`ll double check everything with you of course Quinn?"

"Sounds like a plan." she smiled and handed me the cash Dean had unwillingly given her.

 **Quinn**

As soon as Ella was out the door, I pulled up a piece of paper out of my back pocket and handed it to Sam.

"Okay so I did research on the blade like you asked." I told them "And it turns out after Lucifer killed Gabriel with that archangel blade; he left it there. So when the police got there, they thought it was just some random homicide. The blade was taken as evidence and after that... well I don`t know. But I have the police station address here, we can go check around?"

"Alright." Dean finished up his pie "Me and Sam will go."

"Oh hell to the no." I said rather sassily "I`m coming, you`re staying here Dean."

"What?! Why me?" he seemed surprised.

"Someone needs to stay here to keep an eye on Ella, it`s a day or twos drive, so we can`t just leave her alone." I explained "Plus I have to come with, and I prefer Sams company."

"What?" he just seemed even more surprised "But he`s so... and I`m so... I`m the one you're supposed to... screw it, do what you want, I`m going to my room."

"If Ella asks, tell her me and Sam are going on a hunt." I added "She`ll understand."

As soon as Dean was gone, I turned to Sam and smirked.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

An hour later Sam was driving while I sat at shotgun, watching the sights through the window. We weren`t in the impala, Dean wouldn`t let us take it since he wasn`t coming along, so instead Sam rented a car and we were in this little light blue car which I found to be very cute.

The plan was simple: Lucifer used to be an archangel, so in theory and archangels blade should be able to kill him. We didn`t have any lying around at the moment but luckily I remembered that when Gabriel tried to kill the devil with his blade, of course that didn`t work out for him, but the blade was still out there. So a little research in the right areas left us a trail to follow, and hopefully by the end of the trail: we`d find the blade.

It wasn`t the best plan in the world, but it was the only one we had.

When we arrived at the station, Sam handed me an F.B.I badge with a photo of me already in it. I wasn`t sure how he had gotten that photo but I didn`t bother asking as he lead the way into the police station. It was pretty small inside, there was a single large room with officers bustling about while a lady sat at the front desk. There was a small door on the side and another one at the back.

Sam walked up to the lady, smiled and showed her his F.B.I badge, I had seen this happen a billion times in the show, so I matched his smile and flashed my own badge too. She peered at them with furrowed brows, then sat a little straighter in her chair and asked: "What can I do for you?"

"There was a homicide at a little hotel near here a few years ago." Sam explained "The murder weapon was taken as evidence here, we were wondering if you still had it?"

"You`ll have to check with Jonson." she replied "He`s in charge of our records and the evidence locker."

"Alright." Sam nodded "Were can we find Jonson?"

"He`s probably in the locker right now." she pointed at the back door, and Sam took off; me a few steps behind him. He had to bend down a little too get through the doorframe, and I tried to not to laugh. Once inside, we were in a long hall with doors on each side. As we went through them, I finally found one labelled Evidence Locker and gestured Sam over.

He opened it.

Inside was a scrawny little man, organizing strange zip locked objects into shelves. He stopped when he saw us and turned around warily.

"Who`re you?" he asked "What are ya`ll doing `ere?"

"I`m agent Gray." he flashed his F.B.I badge "And this is my partner agent Roy."

"What`re the feds doing in our `lil part of the state?" the officer scratched the back of his head.

"Looking for a murder weapon, it was from a homicide a few years ago." I answered "There was this hotel and-"

"Hold up." he stopped me "We don` keep that stuff forever, doubtful the blade is still `ere."

"Well then what do you do with it?" I continued.

"Well." he frowned "The weapons usually get melted."

I looked at Sam who just stared at the officer doubtfully.

"Sorry guys." the officer continued "Wish I could help ya`ll, but I`m sort of busy."

"Hold on." Sam said firmly "You called it a blade."

"Yeah, so?" the officer shrugged.

"We never told you it was a blade."

Realizing Sam was right, I turned back to the officer with a sense of doubt.

"Oh erm..." he was sweating now "Lucky guess?"

"What do you know about it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, I don`t know what ya`ll talkin` `bout." the officer assured him.

"I can have you arrested for lying and holding out on information." Sam told him "I`m sure you know all about that though?"

"Okay, okay." the officer sighed "Look, I didn`t mean any harm or anything. The blade just seemed pretty cool with its weird symbols and strange craftsmanship. It looked like it was worth somethin` and since it was going to get melted anyways, I thought it wouldn't hurt if I just took it."

"So you do have it!" I accused.

"No, no!" he shook his head "I used too, but not anymore. Sold it a year ago on the internet."

"Do you know who the buyer is?"

"Jus` some lady, might still have the address."

Sam continued to interrogate the guy, but I took a step back and a deep breath, a little relaxed now that I knew there was hope. If we could find the buyer, we could find the weapon and then we`ll be one step closer to getting rid of Lucifer. It`d probably be a days drive to get back to the bunker, but I couldn`t wait to see Deans expression when we tell him the good news. Regardless, one problem remained and that was Ella. Ever since I got her back, she`s been distant and different, but with Lucifer gone she`d be back to normal, right?

 **Lucifer C:**

I`ve spent centuries alive, and no one can help but get a little wise and clever when they`ve lived that long, but at this moment as I sat in Crowleys office chair and my new throne, I couldn`t help but be blank. I had a mental list of tasks to do, the first one on it was to find the Winchesters and get my _stuff_ back, but since that was on hold, I went to the second thing on my list which was: get the apocalypse started. This is where the problem comes in: I have no plan.

I had spent all my time in the cage planning for this, I had gone over a billion scenarios of how I could end this pathetic world, but now I couldn`t think of a single one. Which was as frustrating as it could get. I could always do it the old fashioned way and take down each country at a time, a few _natural_ disasters here and there and I`d be able to level whole cities. It might not be as fun and it probably will take hours, but that wasn`t the main problem. The main problem was the simple fact that it`d be exhausting. Even I can only do so much until I`m drained, so that clearly wasn`t an option.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and I snapped my fingers, willing the door to open to reveal another demon lady. She had a clipboard in hand and was dressed identically to Azura, I see Crowley wastes no time with replacements.

"Lord Lucifer." the demon bowed her head in greetings and I just twirled in my chair.

"Any news?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes sir." the demon replied "Crowley has found the Winchesters, they`re in Lebanon, Kansas, well their car is at least. Here." she hesitantly came closer and placed a piece of paper on my desk, a series of numbers which I presumed to be coordinates written on it.

"Tell Crowley he did a good job." I replied then added with a smirk "I`ll bring him back a toy."

"I do love myself some toys." Crowley muttered, suddenly zapping into the room and glancing at the demon by my desk "Mind leaving darling? I need to have a lovely little chat with our _lord_ and _master._ "

The demon only nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving me and Crowley alone.

"I like the sound of that." I mused "Lord and master..."

"Right." Crowley almost rolled his eyes but thought better of it and kept a straight face "I`ve finished that research you wanted."

"Took your sweet time." I replied "But before you start your lecture, there`s something I`d like to talk about."

"Of course." Crowley said confidently "My loyalty is with you, so by all means ask me anything you`d like."

"What exactly did you tell the Winchesters?" I asked calmly, smirking a little as he twitched.

"I beg your pardon?" he said hesitantly.

"Do you really think I wouldn`t notice you paying them a visit the day they took my amulet?"

"Can`t blame me for hoping?" Crowley muttered "I didn`t tell them anything important though, just a few tidbits about that lovely little amulet of yours."

"Like?"

"Well, fun fact: it doesn`t only restore powers, it also restores morals." his voice grew quieter and shaky as he noticed my eye colour flare "meaning if you`re exposed to it for long enough, it`ll restore you to goodness. You`ll think like your angel self again and maybe even lose that evil little touch."

"Funny thing." I muttered "People always presume I`m evil, but I`m just... never mind." I remembered I was talking to Crowley, and I really don`t give a damn of how he sees me. But the information he just gave me did change a lot, did I really want that amulet back if it would brainwash me back into my mindless stupid angel days? But that`s not what he said... he said I`d think like that, I`d remember what used to be important to me, how much life mattered. But that doesn`t mean it`ll change anything. It can restore my morals and ideals as much as it likes, it won`t change me, I`ll still always be me.

Besides my morals, ideals and point of view never ever did change, it`s been the same from day one, the only difference is the angle.

"Anything else?" I asked Crowley who just shook his head "Good." I pointed a finger at one of the chairs in the corner and it dragged itself to the center of the room. Once it was there, I flicked my hand and Crowley fell onto the chair: unable to move "Now then, pay attention and maybe you`ll learn something."

"Hold on a second.." I could sense his fear "Let`s not jump to any conclusions... is this necessary?"

"Very necessary." I smirked "And I suggest you relax, I like to take my sweet time too."

"Bloody wonderful." Crowley muttered.

I wasn`t going to kill him, not when I could still use him, but I was definitely and most certainly going to teach him a lesson. And it wasn`t because he betrayed me, but it was instead because I needed to kill some time, and what could be more fun than torturing this little British demon?


	9. Chapter 9

Five hundred reads and only four reviews... anyone else seeing the problem here? Just kidding lol, anyways thanks for five hindered plus reads :3 it means a lot knowing that people actually like this book. So anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and still: pleaseee review, it means the world tooo me C: it really gets me excited when I find out someone took the time to comment. Plus your opinions matter v-v I literally can`t beg enough. Please, please, please :333333

Also I wanna point out something random, you guys know when it`s Lucifers point of view I type: **Lucifer C:** well to those of you who can`t tell this **C:** is a smiley face not the letter C and if you are wondering why the hell is there a smiley face with Lucifers name. Well that`s because... umm... well you see... I like smiley faces?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but don`t ya`ll worry, once I`m rich and famous I`ll buy supernatural... XD

Anyways, it`s reunion time ;3 Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

I woke up just in time to hear Quinn and Sam entering the bunker, they were gone during all of yesterday and according to Dean: they were on a hunt. I wasn`t sure if I bought that, but I didn`t bother asking any questions. I was more than happy to get up and see them, I had spent the night on the couch and my dreams weren`t exactly peachy. In fact I had the same nightmare I had last night,

I had already finished renting the hall, ordering the catering and buying the decorations yesterday. I know it was pretty odd throwing a Christmas party for hunters, but it wasn`t every day you find yourself in the realm of supernatural: so you might as well go a little crazy. Once Quinn and Sam stepped inside, the two split up: Sam headed towards Dean and the two of them quietly slipped into the other room while Quinn approached me with a smile.

"What`s up with them?" I gestured in the direction of the brothers.

Quinn only shrugged then said: "How`s the party coming along?"

"Well with me in charge." I smiled confidently "It must be going perfectly."

"Right." Quinn snorted "Anyways I got a chance to snoop around Sams phone, found a few numbers we should call."

"For what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Party guests." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh." I smirked "Guest number one?"

"Well I`m going to call Kevin, would you mind praying to Cas?"

I turned my chair away from her and glanced up at the sky.

"Erm, Castiel?" I whispered hesitantly "If you`re listening to this, could you just zap over for a second, this is important."

There was the sound of wings fluttering, and a trench coat wearing, blue eyes angel appeared in front of me.

"Why have you summoned me?" he asked in his low voice.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled a little, glancing at Quinn who seemed caught up in her phone call "I was wondering if you could do me a favour Cas. Have you ever heard of a Christmas party?"

"No." he replied bluntly.

"Well it`s this traditional things human do." I explained "And you`re invited!"

"I`m an angel of the lord." he said firmly "I do not attend Christmas parties."

"Tell you what." I smirked a little "If you attend this Christmas party, I shall reveal to you a heavenly secret."

"What secret?" he seemed a little interested now.

"You`ll have to find out." I continued to smile "I`ve seen this as a TV show in my world remember? I know things you don`t. So if you attend the party, I`ll share some information you really need to know."

"I understand." he seemed a bit hesitant "When is this Christian party?"

"Christmas not Christian." I corrected with a laugh "Tomorrow night, around eight."

"Understood." suddenly Castiel froze, he simply stood there unmoving for a few minutes.

"Erm Cas?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

I rolled my eyes and replied: "Just go do what you were doing, come back at eight."

"Alright." with another wing flutter he was gone.

"What heavenly secret are you talking about?" Quinn asked as he left.

"None." I shrugged, turning to see she was done with her call "I lied to him."

"Wow, he`s going to be upset." she chuckled "Poor Cas, so gullible."

"Yeah..." I smirked "I`ll buy him a new trench coat to make it up to him."

"Oh you`re right." Quinns eyes suddenly lit up "We need to get the guys some Christmas presents."

"Porn for Dean? Toothpaste for Sam?" I suggested.

"You do that." Quinn rolled her eyes "Okay next up is Garth and Crowley."

"Crowley?!" I stared at her in disbelief "You`re inviting one of their worst enemies to the Christmas party?"

"My Christmas party, not theirs." she corrected "And I`m inviting every single character we`ve ever loved."

"The brothers are going to hate you for this." I laughed a little.

"Oh I know." she winked, then pulled out her phone: typing the number 666.

"Actually, how about I go and buy actual presents?" I said, getting up "You finish inviting, text me if there's anything specific you want me to get for them."

"Sounds like a plan, get some cash from Dean."

 **Lucifer C:**

I was wiping Crowleys blood off my hands as I zapped into Lebanon, Kansas. The little demon was still alive and kicking, and I must admit he wasn`t as noisy as most of my other victims, but it was still fairly fun so I wasn`t complaining.

The coordinates I was given were pretty vague and I found myself in a little town, there was snow falling and it was fairly cold, but at least the Winchesters couldn`t be far. It would probably be a lot quicker zapping around quickly and searching the whole town, but I didn`t bother because: walking on the street across from me was a familiar dark haired girl holding a few bags in hand. Well that was easy.

I watched her walk into a clothing store, and hesitantly followed. Wait... why am I hesitant? What the hell? Am I nervous...? No way, this can`t be happening. Get a hold of yourself and just zap in! Okay... maybe I`ll just walk in instead... and keep a distance? Augh.

Trailing behind, I followed her into the store where she was standing in front of a trench coat rack, going through the different colours. She was currently dressed in jeans snow boots and the coat I had bought her. She kept that?

I considered making a dramatic entrance, but then I remembered what Crowley had said about the amulet. Was I really sure I wanted that thing near me? It had already changed me a little, I cared a little more then I should about that human. But do I really even have a choice? I do need all my powers back after all. Finally I was about to walk up to her but before I could, I noticed a small man sneaking his hand into her coat pocket and pulling out a few dollars before continuing to walk. Apparently she noticed because she whirled around and yelled: "What the hell are you doing!?"

Instantly the man took off full speed, heading towards the entrance where I was currently standing. Ella was chasing him, at least a meter behind. Well at least my dramatic entrance is confirmed. I easily waved my hand, and the man fell face first to the floor with a grunt. In a swift movement I picked up the cash, and turned to see her stop running. She just froze and stared at me with wide eyes. I wasn`t sure how`d she react. Perhaps she`d run screaming? Perhaps she`d stay frozen? Perhaps she might even be happy to see me? Scratch the last one, that`s impossible.

 **Ella**

A billion thoughts ran through my mind at once. But the most repetitive one was: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY FREAKING SHIT!

Was I having another nightmare, or was Lucifer actually standing in front of me? How`d he find me? What was he going to do? How pissed is he? Am I going to die? This is so unfair, I`m going to get murdered a day before Christmas eve! As if I wasn`t already conflicted enough, my emotions were a mess. I felt terrified, but at the same time a little relieved. There was also guilt and sadness, mixed in along with shock. Finally I couldn`t take anymore, and next thing I know everything's going dark and I`m falling to the ground.

Did I just faint? Smooth Ella...

I wasn`t sure what time it was, but the sky was dark and I could see a few stars above. Despite wearing my coat, I was pretty cold and I could see my breath. Instinctively my hands went to my phone, which was surprisingly still in my back pocket. A little relieved I pulled it out, sitting up to see I was on some snow covered hill overlooking the town; in fact I could see the little clothing store a little bit away. Quickly, I opened up my phone to see I had a dozen texts from Quinn but they were all just things she wanted me to buy. I glanced at the time to see only an hour and half had passed, which explained why Quinn wasn`t that worried: I usually take a few hours when shopping.

A little relaxed, I glanced around myself and my heart dropped when I realized Lucifer was sitting beside me, giving me a pathetic look.

"Oh... hello there." I said awkwardly "What a surprise seeing you here?"

"I`m just full of surprises today." he replied calmly.

"The fact that you`ve kidnapped me again isn`t that surprising." I muttered, a little more serious now.

"I didn`t kidnap you." he rolled his eyes "You fainted, what was I suppose to do? Leave you in between the trench coat and undergarment section?"

"Well..." I trailed off a little "How`ve you been?"

He raised an eyebrow: "Fabulous, thank you for asking. You?"

"Oh peachy." I replied awkwardly "So what brings you here?"

"Sightseeing." he smirked "I hear Lebanon is lovely this time of year."

"Oh really?" I scoffed "Wait a minute... where are my bags?!"

"Oh... umm.." he ran a hand through his hair "Perhaps, maybe just maybe, possibly... I forgot them in the shop?"

"Augh." I threw myself back in the snow groaning "There goes Deans money."

Chuckling, Lucifer laid on his side beside me, holding his head up with one hand.

"I`ll buy it again for you?" he offered.

"You better." I muttered, folding my arms, I even smiled for a moment until my thoughts wandered to the nightmare I had. He doesn`t really care, I`m just some toy he`s playing with until I`m useless. Then he`ll kill me... probably painfully. But I couldn`t be sure could I? The next thing I was about to say was probably the most direct, most stupid, most fudged up thing I could possibly say.

"Hey Lucy?" I asked hesitantly "Do you actually care?"

"Sorry, what?" he looked confused.

"I mean..." my voice was getting more nervous and hesitant by the second "Do you like actually... care about me? Or is it just because of the amulet? Because if it is just the amulet.. then you should know that it`s actually not what you think. It might make you a little... angelic again."

"Ahem..." he scoffed "I know what the amulet does. And it`s probably because of that stupid piece of shit that I might actually... maybe care a little teeny tiny bit?"

"Really?!" I sat up now, looking at him with newfound fascination.

"I was a pretty compassionate angel..." he rolled his eyes "Besides, I said maybe."

"So then..." I laid back down "Don`t you wanna get away from the amulet?"

"I need all my powers back if I`m going to end this little world of yours." he replied bluntly.

"Still caught up on that?" I sighed.

"What can I say? I`m as determined as they come."

"Why do you even hate us so much? What did we do to you?"

"Well you see when I was a little boy, this older kid spilled his ice cream cone on me, and ever since that I`ve hated people with a passion."

"Right, totally." I snorted "Do you miss it? Being an angel?"

"You can practically ask me anything in the world." he muttered "And your asking me this? Come on, get creative, I`ve been around for centuries, ask me something interesting."

"Did you and Lilith have sex?"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"You said get creative."

"Well, ask something else?"

"Now I`m curious, tell me."

He gave me an amused look and replied: "I practically invented lust, what do you think?"

"Well..."

"Next question."

I rolled my eyes a little but played along.

"What does your true form look like?"

"Like this huge shining light, with giant wings that happen to be so beautiful and bright it could incinerate you if you look at them."

"Well aren`t you modest." I muttered sarcastically and he smirked innocently.

Next thing I know an hour has passed and we spent it all talking about random things, and frankly I was enjoying myself. We talked about almost everything, from his life in the cage to my life back in my world. And surprisingly, he actually seemed interested in my boring human stories, so I continued to rant on until I got a text from Quinn asking if I was still at the stores. It was that text that pulled me back to reality, what the hell was I doing? Having deep conversations with the devil? Great, just great.

"I better go..." I said slowly "I can go right? Or am I a prisoner to your will?"

"Hmmm prisoner to my will? Sounds tempting." he tapped on the ground "But by all means; you can leave. As long as I see you again later?"

"Aw you do care." I teased.

"Not because of that." he rolled his eyes "I still need all my powers, so I`m going to be needing to see that amulet a few more times."

"Excuses." I smirked and he looked away with an amused smile of his own.

"Well." I sat up again "I`m about to do something super stupid right now, but Quinn`s throwing a Christmas party, so if you`d like to come...?"

"You sure you want me and the Winchesters in the same room?" he chuckled.

"Well she`s inviting Crowley." I shrugged "So I`m pretty sure Satan's fair game."

"Well I guess I should bring presents then? Unless I want a Winchester to knife me in the back." he muttered to himself.

"Pass me your number and I can text you an address?" I suggested.

"I don`t actually have a... phone? Just pray to me when it`s time."

"Yeah, sure, why not, I`ll just pray to the freaking devil, no big deal."

"You`re hurting my feelings." he pretended to sound hurt.

I was considering my reply when my phone buzzed again and I got another text from Quinn: _Hey Ella are you okay? It`s been a while since you responded, say something, okay? Also I`m at the hall setting up decorations, apparently you forgot the most important decoration. The freaking tree, good job, good job. Augh... just bring a Christmas tree okay? I can get Dean to bring the car around if you need help moving it? Anyways text me back soon._

I sighed, realizing how much of an idiot I was. How could I forget the tree?

"You okay?" Lucifer asked, a little concerned.

"Hey..." suddenly I had an idea "You remember those trees we saw in Canada?"


	10. Chapter 10

There`s a Supernatural convention near my home I can`t go too T-T the pain... Anyways something special happens in this chapter C: teehee... just hope I didn`t rush...

Anyways I`m not sure how you guys are feeling about the direction this is going, this is after all a romance so I do need to add cute random moments x3 But yeah lately I feel like I`m rushing into things, anyways the plot will remain the same and all, just be sure to review cause I could really use the opinions. Like really, really o-o I need to know how you guys feel about this. So review, review and if you have the time: review C:

Disclaimer: I own nothing at the moment.

Enjoy my darlings :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

I arrived at the hall this afternoon, tonight was going to be the party and I was more than pumped. Quinn was already there adding finishing touches when I showed up with the food that the caterers had dropped off.

"Hey! There you are." she grinned as I came in with a bunches of boxed foods "Put those on the table and help me get these mistletoes up."

"Mistletoes really?" I smirked "You`re really hoping you bump into Sam under one of those right?"

"Sam or Dean." she shrugged "Either one works."

"And you call me disloyal." I said as I pulled up one of the ladders so I could tape the mistletoes to the ceiling "Where are the boys by the way?"

"Busy probably..." Quinn replied hesitantly, as if she knew something I didn`t "But they`ll be here in time for the party. Which is in an hour and we still don`t have a tree."

"I told you I took care of it." I said nervously "It`ll be here any minute."

And as if on cue, a giant pine tree suddenly appeared in the hall with Lucifer dragging it my its trunk.

"Holy..." Quinn stared in complete bewilderment as the devil easily pushed the tree up into a vertical position.

"So any plans on how we`re going to hold it straight?" he asked as it tipped and leaned to the side, his hands the only thing keeping it from falling over.

"Well actually I didn`t think it`d be that big.." I muttered "Can`t you put a spell on it?"

He shrugged and muttered a few words, then slowly backed away smiling as it held in place.

"Anything else you need?" he asked "Now like I`ve got anything better to do then slave away to your will."

"Yeah go get changed then come back in an hour." I replied a little sassily.

"What`s wrong with this?" he glanced at his usual attire.

"It doesn`t exactly scream jolly and cheerful." I replied.

"Pfft please, this is jolly and cheerful as it gets...?" he rolled his eyes then disappeared.

"Erm Ella..." Quinn finally spoke.

"Yeah?" I continued hanging the mistletoes.

"What just happened?" she said slowly "How`d he find us? Why did he bring a tree? Why are you so calm? What`s going on!?"

"Chill." I slid down the ladder and headed towards the ornaments box "You said we should invite all our favourite characters, and besides I kind of bumped into him while shopping so we erm.. caught up?"

"It was one thing inviting Crowley." she seemed pissed "But the devil? Really? Are you kidding me Ella..."

"He`s not going to hurt anyone I promise." I was feeling a bit guilty now "He`s changing Quinn, you told me yourself that Crowley said it was fixing him. Isn`t that a good thing? If you had a chance to save him, wouldn`t you?"

"Are you sure you`re saving him?" she frowned "He`s just using you Ella..."

"He knows about the amulet too, but he`s still here. Don`t you see? He wants to be saved, he won`t admit it, but deep down I know he misses when everything was perfect."

"Okay fine..." Quinn sighed "I trust you, just please be careful."

"Always." I smiled in relief "I`m going to go wrap up the presents, mind hanging the ornaments?"

"Sure thing." she was smiling now too "Better hurry though, almost party time."

 **Quinn**

As soon as Ella left, I pulled out my phone and called Sam.

"Hey Quinn?" he greeted me.

"Is Dean with you?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah why-"

"Put the phone on speaker." I ordered and he did.

"Hey Quinny?" I could hear Deans voice now and I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Umm about the guests..." I said sheepishly "We may have invited someone you guys aren`t too fond of..."

"It`s Crowley isn`t it?" Dean grumbled.

"Well he`s invited too." I replied "But that`s not who I meant."

"Then who is it?" it was Sams voice now.

"Well you see..." I stalled a little.

"Quinn...?" Sams voice was low "Tell us."

"Lucifer." I answered quickly.

"..."

 **Lucifer C:**

Lately everything`s falling into place. Well almost everything, there was still the whole apocalypse thing which I hadn`t even gotten started on. And frankly I wasn`t even concerned about it, I`m sure I`d figure it out when time comes. For now I was walking through a store searching for something: _jolly and cheerful._ Which was apparently hard to find, in the end I just gave up and bought a Santa Claus hat. Imagine Ellas expression when she sees me in all my glory topped off with a fluffy red and white hat.

Speaking of which, don`t people get each other presents on Christmas? Hmm this could be fun after all...

 **Ella**

I was a little nervous as I stepped into the hall, now wearing a short red dress bordered with white while my hair done up all nice by Quinn. She was already chilling by the tree and apparently hitting it off with Crowley who just smiled charmingly. Kevin was also there, but he was standing all the way across the room with a glass of eggnog. Garth was beside him, and by the looks of it was telling a story, but Kevin didn`t seem to be listening, instead he was staring at Crowley with a mix of fear and dread. Jody Mills and Charlie were there too, the two were filling their plates at the buffet and talking on about something. Sam and Dean were laughing about something at the center of the room, and Castiel was listening in with a confused expression.

Anyways, it seemed a certain guest wasn`t here, so I quietly made my way over to Quinn who smiled.

"Hey Quinn." I said nervously.

"Oh good you`re here." Quinn smirked then glanced at Crowley "Could you please go grab me some holy water? The British ex king of hell is annoying the shit out of me."

"Oh please, love." Crowley rolled his eyes "As if you aren`t enjoying it."

Quinn raised an eyebrow but continued to smirk then glanced at me: "Your _gues_ t here yet?"

"Guess not." I glanced around then noticed a small cut on the side of Crowleys head.

"What`s that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It`s impolite to stare, love." Crowley muttered, looking a bit embarrassed "Let`s just say a certain narcissistic, irritating, bossy, son of a-"

"Ahem."

Wide eyed, Crowley slowly turned around to see Lucifer staring down at him with his arms folded. And to my amusement the devil was wearing a Santa Claus hat.

"I was talking about myself of course..." Crowley said quickly, smiling innocently.

"Well you left out short then." Lucifer replied calmly then glanced around the room to see that everyone had gone silent and was staring at him with mixed emotions. Sam and Dean looked like they were ready to jump into action at his slightest move, while Castiel grimaced and the others now tried to avoid eye contact.

"I bought presents?" Lucifer said with a hopeful smile, then snapped his fingers and a stack of boxes appeared by the tree.

"I think I`ll go talk to Kevin..." Crowley began to back away "he`s adorable when he`s shuddering in fear."

"It`s going to be a long night..." Quinn muttered "I`ll go put some music on."

"And you say I`m not jolly and cheerful?" Lucifer muttered, glancing at the unwelcoming crowd.

"Well what do you expect?" I shrugged "You did start an apocalypse a few years back, plus you don`t have the best history with these folks and to top it all off you`re the devil."

"Well aren`t you a supportive ray of sunshine." he folded his arms.

"Honesty." I smirked innocently "But I`m proud, at least you decided to show up."

"Yeah, lucky me." he replied.

"So." I glanced at the boxes, deciding to change the subject "Got me anything?"

"You`ll have to find out." he challenged, and so I walked over to the boxes, peering at the first one. There was a series of words written on it with black marker: the older but shorter alcoholic; I figured that meant Dean. I picked it up to see the next one was for Sam, and the one under it for Cas. Willingly I picked up all three and headed towards the guys who still seemed a little unsettled about the satanic presence in the room.

"Okay so I`m really curious to see what he got you guys." I said as I passed each of them a box "Mind opening them?"

"I don`t think so..." Sam grumbled.

"Oh come on guys." I pleaded "He`s not going to hurt anyone... tonight?"

"He`s the damn devil for a reason." Dean scowled.

"Well luckily for you..." Lucifer walked up behind me now "I took a fake pledge tonight, you`re all safe in the name of Christmas spirit? Just open the damn boxes."

Castiels eyes flashed with fear and he immediately obeyed, tearing into the wrapping and pulling out a small container.

"I do not understand..." the angel muttered, looking at the container.

Furrowing his eyebrows at the container in Castiels hand, Dean also dug into his box and then scowled: "Really? What the hell is this for?"

Sam looked like he was trying to hold back a bit of laughter, then carefully opened his own box. His smile faded and he gave Lucifer a pathetic look.

"What did he get you guys?" I asked curiously, trying to get a good look at the cans in their hands.

"Freaking hair spray." Dean muttered.

"Yeah..." Lucifer smirked "You guys manage to keep your hair all sleek and styled all the time, thought I`d lend a hand. Personally I prefer au natural." he ran a hand through his own dirty blonde hair. The guys seemed a little annoyed, while Castiel seemed fascinated as he looked at the can from different angles.

"No present for me?" I pretended to look offended.

"One more box over there." he gestured toward a remaining box in front of the tree. Curiously I headed towards it, and considered opening it right away but then instead handed it toLucifer who looked confused.

"Hold that for a sec." I said then picked up a different box and headed over to Quinn.

"Merry Christmas?" I smirked at her and she seemed genuinely surprised as she ripped through the wrapping. It was a sleek dagger with holy symbols carved onto it, I had gotten the dagger from a hunting store and Dean helped me carve in the symbols.

"Sweet." Quinn smirked at it "Now I have three."

"What?" I blinked at her, did she say three?

"Dean and Sam got me knives too." she replied then pulled two other blades from her belt loop.

"Pretty sure mines is more fabulous." I said as I compared the daggers.

"If you say so." she shrugged but smiled.

Soon everyone was checking around for presents. Quinn had gotten Dean a new chain, not to replace his old one, but just so he`d have a little bit of her. For Sam she bought a set of classic novels, which he appreciated and accepted. I on the other hand got Dean a doctor sexy M.D. poster for his room and Sam a watch. And to everyone's amusement, Crowley got Sam these reindeer antlers and Dean these chipmunk ears, which they both promised to burn.

To Castiels surprise he had gotten two other presents too. From me and Quinn a new beige trench coat and to my amusement a porn magazine from Dean, which Castiel seemed very confused to have received.

Once everyone else had their fill, I finally decided to open my own. From Quinn I got a much needed phone cover with headphones to match. And from both Sam and Dean I had gotten knives, guess they`re not as creative when it comes to presents. But the most anticipated present for me was the one I had gotten from Lucifer, who by the way was still standing were I left him: my present in hand.

"Finally my turn?"he commented as I began to unwrap it.

"Best for last." I winked at him and he smiled.

To be honest I had no idea what it could be, and the anticipation was driving me crazy. So without much control I ripped through the Christmas themed wrapping paper and pulled the boxes lid off. At first it seemed like a long silver chain but then at the end I noticed a large shining pink gem that glowed vividly in my palm.

"Whoa..." I muttered, staring at it with newfound fascination. I wasn`t much for jewellery but this was one hell of a present, especially considering who it was from "What type of gem is this?"

"Oh, it`s just this little thing called the pink star diamond." he shrugged innocently and I raised an eyebrow at that name, it sounded familiar "Thought you could wear it with your other chain."

"Not to pry but..." I held it gently in between my fingers "How much did it cost?"

"Around 83 million dollars?" he shrugged "Rip off if you ask me though, it doesn`t even change colour like those other ones."

My eyes widened a little at that number, and I was pretty sure I was about to faint again, but I wasn`t going to risk dropping the chain.

"I can`t have this..." I began to say.

"Not taking no for an answer." he took the necklace from my hand and turned me around so my back was to him "Besides I can`t get a refund."

I didn`t really know how to respond so instead I kept quiet as his fingers gently grazed my neck as he pulled the necklace into position, over my chest. In a few seconds he had locked it into place. I glanced downwards at it, it practically put my other chain to shame.

"Well this practically makes my present worthless." I mutter, folding my arms.

"What present?" he looked at me curiously.

"Oh, I got you something too." I said bluntly.

"Really?!" he seemed as excited as a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Yeah..." I head back to the tree with him behind me and pull out the only remaining present from under it.

"I`ve never gotten a present before..." he said coyly "What is it?"

"Well I couldn`t decide between the bible or a rosary." I tease and he rolls his eyes as I hand it to him. Waiting excitedly for him to open it, but before he could Quinn headed over to us.

"It`s snowing outside." Quinn said excitedly "We`re heading outside, you coming?"

"We were having a moment..." Lucifer muttered, scowling at Quinns interruption.

"Oh um sorry?" Quinn seemed a little scared but then recovered her smile "I`ll be outside with the others if you need me Ella."

As she left I realized that the room was practically empty now, guess everyone had gone to see the snow, which means I`m alone with the devil... and for some reason I`m excited about that? Great.

"Open it." I finally said, and Lucifer slowly unwrapped it, taking care not to damage the box as he pulled off the lid. He seemed fascinated as he pulled out a slick black T- shirt with the bold white words: **Of course I`m going to hell, I own the place** printed on it.

"I think I like your present better." he commented, smiling genuinely.

"Great, it only cost me seven dollars." I mutter but manage to smile as well "There`s something else too."

Curiously he dug into the box and pulled out a small sleek bluish gray stone with the words _Faith_ carved into it. He raised an eyebrow.

"It was two bucks and I thought it was funny." I shrug innocently "Anyways we better get outside, the others are probably going to think you murdered me or something."

Before I could move, Lucifer placed a hand on my shoulder; holding me firmly in place.

"What are you doing...?" I ask slowly, realizing he wasn`t letting go.

Instead of answering, his eyes travelled upward and I followed them to see a mistletoe hanging above us. I`m going to kill Quinn after this.

"I may be a bit rusty." he smirked "But according to Christmas tradition..."

"If two people are caught under a mistletoe, they`re supposed to kiss." I finish for him, blushing a bit in embarrassment as he kept an innocent smile "But we don`t have too..." I argue "It`s just a silly custom."

"Who are we to break ancient tradition?" his smile turned devilish "Besides did you know that mistletoes are suppose to ward off evil spirits?"

"So much for that..." I mutter "But we don`t-"

Before I could finish the sentence, one of his arms wrap around my waist pulling me against his chest while the other one caresses the back of my head. Instantly alarm bells rang in my head, but I ignored them as I felt his rather cold lips lock with my eccentric ones. The kiss was forceful but gentle at the same time, I knew I wouldn`t be able to pull away but at the same time I didn`t want too. Soon I was giving into it, and before I knew it a warm sensation was taking me over. It didn`t last long though, it felt as if only a few seconds had passed as he pulled away, and I felt myself wanting more.

"Does this mean I`m going to hell?" I asked suddenly and he laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

So I got like this super long review last night (you know who you are hopefully XD) and I just wanna thank you for that, because it really made my day :3 I read it over like four times because I couldn`t stop smiling. Anyways I love all my lil readers and ty for your reviews :'3 it means the world to me... quite literally.

By the way I just realized I never had Quinn or Ella actually tell any of the characters their names... oh well, too late to fix that now. Also, I`ll be introducing some competition in this chapter ;3 but don`t worry about it too much, I just thought an extra short plot on the side would be fun. Also I kind of felt it necessary to play around with Lucifers pre-cage past.

Disclaimer: apparently I own nothing... pfft yeah right.

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

The other guests were leaving; Kevin being the first of them as soon as Crowley offered him a present. And now, the party was officially over; Sam, Dean and I were the only ones left, and we were chilling in front of the hall as the snow fell.

"Don`t you think Ella`s been in there for a while...?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"Maybe Lucifer murdered her?" Dean shrugged, and I gave him a look "Anyways, Sammy and I found the sword buyer, she`s actually not too far from here."

"We should go check it out soon." I replied firmly.

"Well we also searched up her Facebook and apparently she's headed to an auction on the weekend." Dean continued "We`ll check it out then."

"Sounds like a plan." I muttered.

Ella suddenly came out of the hall and walked straight up to me without a word. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could she grabbed my arm and started dragging me away from the brothers who looked confused but didn`t do anything.

"What`s going on?" I asked her, noticing we were too far for the brothers to hear "Are you okay?"

"Quinn..." she said slowly.

"Yeah?!" I was pretty concerned.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything! What`s wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just need you to stay still while I freaking strangle you!"

"Whoa?" I quickly place both hands on her shoulder reassuringly "What happened?"

"You know those damn mistletoes you hung up?" she replied and I already knew were this was heading.

"What about them?"

"You won`t believe who I bumped into underneath one." she muttered, but her voice sounded more excited than angry.

I consider a billion logical responses I could use right now, but instead of saying anything reassuring, I simply fell over and began to laugh. While Ella just rolled her eyes and gave me a pathetic look as I struggled to recover from the laughter.

"You kissed Lucifer?!" I say a little too loud.

"Is that bad?" she looked a little worried for a second.

"Depends." I grin "How was it?"

"Nope, nope, nope." she blushed "I`m so not having this conversation..."

"Out of ten, what would you rate it?" I continued to tease.

"Nope, nope, nope." she folded her arms.

"Did he use tongue?"

"Excuse me while I die of embarrassment."

 **Lucifer C:**

I had kissed plenty of times, heck kissing was nothing compared to the things I`ve done. I wasn`t kidding when I said I invented lust. But that wasn`t lust, was it? That felt more warm, more genuine, but it wasn`t love. I knew what love was, I did in fact love god at one point, but this wasn`t like that. These feelings were different. Perhaps there are different types of love? Wait what... I`m not actually considering loving that little, irritating twit? No of course not, but I`ll be honest with myself; I don`t exactly hate her. I suppose I do like her? She is amusing and all.

And then there is one thing about her that makes her different from all the other humans I`ve met. People always fight against me, but she wants to fix me; now that`s definitely not normal, and frankly I like the attention.

I was back in my office/ throne room, I think I`m going to need an actual name for the place later...

As always I laid back in my chair and took the time to think about things, to be honest I spend more time thinking then doing. But something was off tonight, there was a presence in the room.

"I know you`re here." I mutter, leaning against my desk "But you know I know, so what is it you want... Abbadon?"

"No hiding from you." the red headed knight of hell appeared in front of me, she was dressed in dark jeans, leather boots and a black jacket topping off a graphic T-shirt with the words: **the devil made me do it** printed on it. Heck, how many of those shirts are there in this world?

Coyly she glanced around the room, then turned back to me with a perfect eyebrow raised.

"No torture racks?" she pouted "I thought you`d be a bit more creative."

"Haven`t gotten around to the interior decorating just yet." I replied "Aren`t you supposed to be dead?"

"Oh I was." she placed both hands on her hips "My limbs were chopped off and I was boxed around the world, those Winchesters really know how to treat a lady. Anyways never mind that story, I rather hear yours. I was quite surprised to hear you were top side?"

"Ironically; I was freed by a heavenly weapon." I shrug and next thing I know Abbadon is walking to the back of my chair, her hands snaking onto my shoulders; which she firmly began to message. The knights were always such suck ups.

"So then tell me my lord..." her voice was calm but menacing, much like my own "How can I serve you? How are we going to rid the world of those broken, flawed abortions?"

She was quoting me.

"Sorry Abby." she cringed at the nickname and I shook off her hands, sitting a little straighter "Not telling, but when time comes you`ll do your part." to be honest I really didn`t have a plan... yet.

"Of course I will." she agreed "But for now-"

Before she could finish the rooms door opened and Crowley strode in, pausing as he noticed Abbadon.

"Doesn`t anyone knock anymore?" I mutter absent mindedly.

"Crowley?" Abbadon turned to the demon, looking surprised.

"Whore?" he replied, and I smirked as Abbadon scowled.

"Keep talking _salesman._ " she growled, walking towards him with fiery eyes.

"Thought she was dead." Crowley commented as he backed up a little.

"Join the club?" I shrug again.

"No wonder you`re so distracted my lord." she turned back to me "With company like him, I wouldn`t be surprised."

"Right, like keeping the worlds angriest ginger isn`t distracting?" Crowley rolled his eyes "Anyways, I`m not here for you." the demon turned his attention to me now "Lord Lucifer, must say it was a surprise seeing you at that party, no hard feelings right?"

"Party...?" Abbadon noted.

"Yeah, yeah." I reply, I think I`d actually like some alone time right now "Go away Crowley."

The red headed knight smirked as the demon left, but then to Crowleys amusement I also added: "You too Abby."

Instead of obeying like the demon, Abbadon smiled innocently and closed the door once Crowley was gone.

"Now hold on..." she began "We haven`t seen each other in what was it? Decades? Centuries? Millennias? We should make up for lost time?"

And once again she was back to being a suck up.

In a swift movement, she pushed my office chair/throne against the wall, then climbed onto my lap. Her thighs wrapped around my waist and her feet hung on the sides of the chair as her hands intertwined with my hair. That was my soft spot, I was always a sucker for hair tugging. Her heaving chest was pressed against my own and her eyes were going dark with lust. I had done this a billion times before with her, Abbadon was my usual go to whore before I was trapped in the cage, but tonight... at this moment... I really wasn`t feeling it.

Before she could make her move, I grabbed both her arms and pushed her off, shoving her back against the desk and literally pinning her down.

"Lucifer..." she moaned.

"Abbadon...?" I matched her tone.

"Ye... yes?"

"Piss. Off."

Her expression and posture changed immediately to match the confusion in her dark eyes.

"But I-" she began to argue.

"Now." I interrupted her, my tone more forceful and firm.

She sighed but backed away, hesitantly heading towards the door. As soon as she was gone, I allowed myself to fall back in my chair. So where was I before she interrupted? Oh right, I need to name this place!

 **Ella**

I was in the bunkers kitchen at the moment.

Quinn was trying a solo-hunt, without telling the brothers who were out on a hunt of their own, and apparently she had to go undercover as a buttercup scout counsellor. The counsellors were supposed to bring baked goods, and since she can`t bake for her life: I was stuck making rice crispy squares. Gosh, who knew it was so difficult to make these?

I was pouring marshmallows into a bowl when I noticed a change in the atmosphere. Knowingly, I smirked.

"How`d you find this place?" I asked.

"Had a demon tail you after the party." Lucifer replied, leaning against the kitchen counter beside me "Killed him after, so your secret is safe."

"Well isn`t that considerate." I muttered "Don`t you have anything better to do?"

"Not at the moment, what are you doing?"

"Baking rice crispy squares."

"Sounds exciting."

"Well." I roll my eyes and hand him the marshmallow bowl "At least make yourself useful and put these in the microwave?"

He raised an eyebrow and continued to smirk, placing both hands underneath the bowl. His eyes flared for a moment and next thing I know the marshmallows are boiling and melting on their own. Once they were nothing but gooey puddles, he placed the bowl back onto the counter.

"Show-off." I tried not to smile as I took the bowl and spooned the melted marshmallows onto the waiting rice crisp's. As I finished up, Lucifer furrowed his brows and frowned for a second.

"You`re not wearing the necklace I got you." he noted.

"You`re not wearing the shirt I got you." I shrugged.

"Actually." his hand went under the collar of his shirt for a second and he pulled out a dark string that I hadn`t noticed before. Hanging on the end of the string was the ' _Faith'_ stone I got him. Aw, he wore it as a necklace? That`s kind of adorable...

"So, where's yours?" he folded his arms.

"First of all." I smirked "I can`t believe you actually wear that, the amulet really did a number on your persona?"

"Oh no worries, I`ll still gladly turn this world to ash and bury every living human underneath." his voice was cold and firm, but I didn`t believe him, so instead I continued.

"Secondly." I looked at the ground "The necklace you got me is kind of expensive, what if I mess it up? I can`t just wear it everywhere."

"Yes you can." he stated bluntly "And you better. I feel stupid as it is wearing this worthless rock." he tugged on the ' _Faith'_ stone "At least if you wear yours, I won`t feel stupid and alone."

"Right, right, of course..." I rolled my eyes "That 83 million dollar diamond is just a worthless rock."

"Mhmm." he smiled.

Before our deranged conversation could continue, Quinn walked into the kitchen, already dressed in her buttercup councillor uniform. Her blonde hair was tied back and she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Are those cripys done Ella..." she stopped once she noticed Lucifer "Oh sorry, didn`t know you were here, I`ll leave and you guys can continue making out?"

"Quinn, shut the hell up." I folded my arms, hating it when she teased, and to make matters worse Lucifer chuckled at her words. Oh gosh the embarrassment...

"Ahem... anyways." Quinn forced a straight face "Pass me the crispys, I need to get going."

"Did you figure out what type of monster it is yet?" I asked, as I wrapped up the rice crispy tray.

"A witch, I think." she looked uncertain.

"Maybe I should come then?" I asked.

"What for?"

"Well you can`t choke on your own insides and search for a hex bag at the same time." I suggested.

"Good point." she picked up the crispy tray "But I`ll manage, I want to do this on my own, that`s why I didn`t invite the brothers."

"Fair enough." I muttered as she left, then turned back to Lucifer "So, is there an actual reason you`re here?"

"Got bored?" he leaned on the counter "Besides I need my daily dose of amulet if I want my powers back. Which by the way should be wrapped up in three or four days, give or take."

"Three... or four?" I thought about that for second, and for some reason my insides were panicking "Will you also be all angelic again?"

"Nah, that`ll take a lot more than four days." he replied bluntly "But my powers, on the other hand, are well on their way."

"So then after that..." I was panicking again "Will you still... you know... visit?"

"Well first of all." he smirked "Once my powers are restored, I`m going to tear that amulet off your neck, find the deepest hole in the world, bury it, grow a forest on top, cut it down, build a bunch of condos, turn them into a highway, burn it down and I`ll make something up from there..."

I just blinked at him.

"Well I can`t have something like it lying around?" he added "I like my personality as it is."

"Right because being narcissistic, egotistic, manipulative, vain and immature are personality traits to strive towards."

"Glad you see it my way." he smirked then placed his makeshift necklace back under his shirt "Well I`ve got things to do, people to torment, a world to destroy. See you."

I managed to give him a smile before he disappeared, and then I turned my attention to the dishes in the sink. Should have gotten him to do this too...

Before I could start on them, I heard heels click behind me, which was rather odd considering no one really wore heels in the bunker, not even me or Quinn. So curiously I do what anyone in my situation would: I turn around.

"Oh boy..." I muttered, noticing a red headed knight of hell standing boldly in the center of the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Truth be told I personally hate Abbadon so you guys can already guess what's going to happen to her (hint, hint) Anyways, before I spoil too much, let`s just move along with the story. Oh and as always, follow? favourite? review? Eh?

OH WAIT ONE MORE THING! I`m considering a side romance for Quinn between a certain, well actually I`m not telling who, you guys can figure that out for yourself. But anyways yeah, I`m just going to play around with her for a bit and see if I can create a couple. But no worries, the main story is still about my beloved Lucy... the moment you realize your crushing on the devil v.v *le sigh* But anyways, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: So I own nothing at the moment, but perhaps if I marry the owner.. and he dies early... and I inherit Supernatural... hmmm

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

I had figured out who the witch was, I had figured out who and why she was targeting certain people, heck I even figured out where she kept her toys. But there was one thing I hadn`t figured out. And that would happen to be the location of the hex bag that was currently choking me to death. I could picture Ella telling me she told me so.

Apparently I had some left over rice crispys from my undercover buttercup scout meeting, and since I was hungry I took a few bites. Next thing I know there`s blood pouring down my mouth and I can feel the crispys grazing at the inside of my throat, and gosh it hurts. It was a little ironic though, what did I expect from crispys baked by the devil?

Desperately, I thrashed around the room, pulling apart the bed sheets and knocking down furniture, all too no resolve. Suddenly I realized something; I could actually die here. From the beginning I felt secure, as if no matter what happens I`d be alright. But now I was starting to realize this isn`t a TV show anymore, this is real life; and I might lose it tonight.

Soon I was losing too much air, there was no way I could continue searching; it was the end, wasn`t it? Once again a sudden idea popped into my head, and mustering all the air I had left I managed to gasp out one word: "Castiel!"

At first I didn`t hear or see anything, in fact my vision was begging to blur and I felt a cold darkness creeping over. Faintly I could hear the noises of furniture being moved and thrown, followed by heavy footsteps. Finally when I felt my consciousness coming to an end; a new surge flowed through me. Gasping for air I sat up, managing to breathe and see again. Castiel was leaning over me, his forefingers pressed against my forehead while his free hand had a familiar looking pouch crushed in between.

"Thanks..." I mutter as soon as my breathing becomes normal "Like... a lot."

"Of course." he nods "But I do not understand... why are you alone? Should the Winchesters not be with you?"

"Oh erm about that." I struggle to my feet while wiping the blood away from my mouth "I wanted to try hunting by myself..."

"It doesn`t seem to be effective."

"Noted." quickly I head over to the motel rooms drawer, pulling out the knife Ella had given me "Anyways, thanks for the help, but I`ve got a witch to kill."

"Yes... of course." he uncomfortably moved to the side so I could easily access the front door "But perhaps I should accompany you? Hunting alone seems to be... risky?"

"If I wanted help, I would`ve taken some." I reply "Besides, didn`t think you cared that much?"

"No it`s just that you are a friend of the Winchesters." he followed me outside "And they`ve taught me that all life is important. It would not be right to let you handle this alone."

"Fine..." I groaned, turning around to face him in the middle of the street "But listen close angel boy, I`m calling the shots, okay? This is my hunt and I`m in charge. You follow my lead. Understood?"

"I think so..." he furrowed his brows but managed to nod.

Who knew I could be such a control freak?

I headed towards the car I had rented, but then remembered that an angel was by my side.

"Twenty-ninth April wood drive." I say quickly "Can you zap us there?"

In reply he placed a hand on my shoulder and we were standing in front of the witch`s house. She was rather rich, killing her way up the promotional ladder. Quickly I slid my knife into the loop of my belt and stalked up the mansion sized houses porch. I rang the doorbell and the two of us waited until finally a small girl opened the door, I recognized her to be the houses maid. I had done my share of snooping around while I was undercover, and I knew for a fact that the maid knew nothing about her mistresses darker intentions.

"Oh, hello?" she greeted us quietly "I`m sorry but who are you?"

"My name is Castiel." Castiel said suddenly "I am an angel of the lord."

"I beg your pardon?" she looked confused, and I didn`t blame her.

"The owner of this house is a witch." Castiel continued "She has been murdering the people of this town for economic purposes, and we are here to kill her."

Before the maid could slam the door shut, I quickly pushed her out of the way, slipping past her with Castiel behind me.

"Hey!" the maid tried to stop us "No! Get out! What`re you doing!"

I ignored her, and entered the houses living room; the witch was sitting on the couch, looking completely surprised to see us. Instantly she stood up, dropping the wine glass she had been holding.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" she yelled "Get out before I call the cops!"

Rolling my eyes, I pulled out my knife and the woman jumped a little.

"We know what you are." I said confidently as I couldn`t help but smirk "We know that you`ve been killing, hell you`ve even tried to kill me, and I`m sorry but I can`t let that stand."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the woman backed up "You`re insane, I don`t know what you mean?!"

She could try and play dumb as much as she likes, it wouldn`t change anything. Confidently I walked towards her with knife in hand, but before I could get close enough; a fireball was hurled at me. Yup, someone threw a freaking fireball at me. Where the hell did that even come from?

I barely managed to dodge by ducking, instantly whirling around to see the source was the maid.

"I think it is the maid that is actually the witch." Castiel stated.

"No fudge Sherlock..." I mutter, biting my lower lip at the new threat. So it wasn`t the lady, it was the maid.

"My name is Castiel, I am not familiar with this Sherlock." the angel muttered as the maids hands suddenly caught fire.

"How dare you..." the maid growled "try to hurt my mistress."

"So it was you...?" I blinked at her "But why?"

"I have known this woman since I was a young girl, she practically raised me, and all I wanted was for her to be happy." she explained "But people are unfair, they're cruel and they take advantage of the kind. I knew she`d never stand up for herself, so I had too. I know what I did may be wrong... but none of them deserved their wealth or their lives. But people like my mistress... people like me... we deserve it."

I exchanged glances with Castiel who was wearing his signature scowl before turning my attention to the actual witch. Confidently, I tightened my grip around my dagger and lunged at her, which was probably stupid because with one fling of her hand I had a searing hot fireball slam into my chest. Screaming out I fell onto my back, I already knew most of my top was scorched, probably along with most of my skin.

"Hey!" Castiel was yelling at the witch, catching her attention and causing her to turn her back to me. Realizing my opportunity, I scrambled onto my feet, using the remaining energy I had; to plant my knife into her back. She gasped, thrashing a bit before her body went limp and she fell to the floor. I would probably be dancing around in celebration right now, but instead I stumbled onto the ground with her, my body aching and burning.

The last thing I remembered seeing was Castiel looming over me before everything went black.

 **Ella**

I`m an optimist, I always look for the silver lining, the brighter side, the good in things. So this is what I decided to do in this situation. Let`s see, well I`m currently all alone in the bunker. Sam, Dean and Quinn are all out hunting. Abbadon is here. She doesn`t look pleased. I`m defenceless... where`s the bright side again?

"I knew it..." Abbadon sneered, walking closer towards me as I backed up against the counter "I knew there was something different about _him._ I knew he was distracted. I knew something was wrong. But I really didn`t suspect this... no worries though, I`ll free him from this distraction."

"Sounds like a plan." I mutter, wrapping my hand around the spatula in the sink. Without any other options, I quickly wacked her in the face with it, making an attempt to run. I managed to get into the hallway before I felt myself lose control of my limbs and suddenly I was slammed against the wall. I could barely see Abbadon strutting towards me.

"Did you just smack me with a spatula?" she said in disbelief, then her voice changed to a sinister but sweet tone "What are you supposed to be too him? You aren't a vessel, and there isn`t anything special about you. Perhaps a toy? Not that I see why he`d waste his time with a toy like you? Besides, I thought he had better taste in play things."

"Flattery won`t get you anywhere." I mutter sarcastically, as she closeed the gap between us.

"Not a fan of the talkative type." she said coldly.

"Well I`m not a fan of the violent, demonic, knight of hell type." I replied.

"Oh, so you know who I am?" she raised an eyebrow "Well then hopefully you know that I prefer the submissive, obedient type... well except for the occasional satanic exception."

"Personally, I`m not picky." I manage to say before Abbadon suddenly placed a hand on my throat, opening her mouth as dark smoke poured out. I had seen her do this a dozen times in the TV show, once the smoke was inside she`d know everything I did. And as if on cue, the smoke snaked into my own mouth and I felt my senses cloud over.

I could see my past flash before my eyes, quite literally. It was like my life was a movie, and someone was rewinding through it, seeing everything I`ve ever done. I knew that Abbadon could see what I`ve done, how I got here and who I accidently freed from an eternal prison.

Everything was dark for a second until finally Abbadon inhaled the smoke back in.

"Oh you`ve got to be kidding me!" she commented and I wasn`t sure what she meant, since a billion things in my life were worth that comment, and as of now she had seen them all "What have you done to my master... you`ve corrupted him..."

Right, I corrupted the devil, sure, sure, why not?

"And if you think... even for a second that he actually cares about you." she seemed a little frustrated as she spoke "Well... he doesn`t! You know what, let`s not stall the inevitable. The sooner you`re out of the picture, the sooner I can cure my master."

I wasn`t sure what she meant, but I was pretty sure I wasn`t going to live to find out. Before she could do anything though, I suddenly remembered something Lucifer told me. And then I did something I didn`t think I'd ever be doing. I prayed to the devil.

"Erm Lucifer..." I muttered under my breath as Abbadon glared daggers at me "I could use a little help here, if you`re not busy of course?"

 **Lucifer C:**

I was once again chilling in my office: I`ve decided to call it that.

Well actually I`m not really chilling, I`m researching. I had an interior decorating magazine in my hands, and I calmly flipped through it while laying my feet on the desk. What can I say? Abbadon got me thinking. This place felt too Crowley-ish anyways, a little bit of decorating and I could style it to my taste.

Before I could get far in the magazine, I felt a buzzing in the back of my head. Ella was summoning me. On any other day I`d jump to her side, but lately I felt like she`s depending on me too much. I`m not some slave to her will, and if she thinks I`ll come at every call then she`s got another thing coming: the devil`s busy. Besides I`m sure the little human can live without me for a few hours.

 **Ella**

Where was he, why isn`t he here? Oh gosh I`m screwed.

"I knew it!" Abbadon laughed "He doesn`t care about you. There`s still hope to save him!"

Now I was panicking!

"Hold up a second..." I pleaded then turned my attention upwards again "Castiel!? I really need some assistance here?"

Once again no response.

"Oh come on?!" I yelled out in frustration "Seriously, anyone?! A little help? Someone..?"

"Enough of this." Abbadon stated "You`re not as amusing anymore."

"Pfft." I tried to sound confident "I beg to differ."

"I`m sure you do..." she suddenly licked her lips "Tell you what, I love a good game and I haven`t had any exercise since my un-boxing, so let`s make this fun." she waved her hands and I regained control of my limbs "Run."

She didn`t have to tell me twice, because I bolted, hearing her sinister laughter echo in the halls as I madly dashed towards, well actually, I don`t really know where. Great!

I couldn`t see her following me, but I was still terrified, I had to get out of the bunker? But could I really out run her? I needed a plan. Quickly, I ran into Deans room, searching through his drawers for a weapon. But then I remembered nothing could kill a Knight of hell... bloody wonderful.

I could now hear heels clicking in the distance, slowly getting closer. I placed a hand around my mouth to muffle my breathing, hoping she wouldn`t hear me, but I knew it was pointless. In my final moments my hand slipped into my jean pockets. I had an idea! Quickly I pulled out my phone, dialling in the number: 666, which I remembered from the TV show.

"Hello?" I heard Crowleys voice on the other end.

"Oh umm... hi?" I managed "Look, I`m Ella, girl from the Christmas party?"

"Of course love, I remember you." he mused "But this is a private number so..."

"Wait!" I almost screamed then quickly shushed myself, listening in on the heels that were still coming closer "I need some help, you`re the only one I can contact that can actually get here quickly."

"Sounds lovely and all." he muttered "But I`m a busy man, so you do enjoy yourself."

"Abbadons going to freaking kill me!" I snapped into the phone "Could you just let Lucifer know? Like right now?! Please..."

"Oh...?" he seemed to be thinking "I do believe you and Lucifer have quite a particular relationship."

Relationship?

"So perhaps..." he continued "We can make a deal?"

"What do you want?" I heard the heels closing in on me "Quick!?"

"A favour." he replied "Whenever I ask, whatever I want, you will owe me one thing."

"Deal!" I said a little too quickly "Now-"

Before I could finish the rooms door was pushed open, and I was thrown across the floor, my phone landing god knows where. I could see Abbadon smirking at me.

 **Lucifer C:**

I was almost done the magazine when Crowley barged in, once again forgetting to knock. I`ll have to kill him for that some day...

"My lord." he said quickly "There is something I`d like to bring to your attention."

"Look, I`m sure it`s important and all..." I rolled my eyes "But I-"

"Abbadon is about to murder that human brat you`re so fond of." Crowley interrupted "As we speak."

I didn`t need to hear anything else.

One thing was already clear in my mind: I will not kill Abbadon, instead I will drag her back to hell, give her a nice comfortable chair and let her burn and writhe in pain for centuries until she is begging me to end her. And when she does beg, I won`t listen. Why? Mostly because she just crossed the line.


	13. Chapter 13

Two uploads in one day :D achievement accomplished. Won`t ya`ll reward me with your heart felt reviews C: (le hint)

So you`ll understand why I`m asking this later on in this chapter, but I`m wondering... what happens if you dial 666 in real life? Don`t try it though o-o I don`t want you guys to get murdered or anything, you know just in case the king of hell isn`t actually as loving and adorable as our beloved Crowley XD But if I can`t stop you and you decide too, let me know what happens... but seriously, I cannot be held responsible for your satanic murders :3 jk jk... sorta... not really... eh?

Oh and as always, review, review, and if you love me: review :D

Disclaimer: So according to Google... I own nothing.

Enjoy my darlings, this chapter probably going to be one of my favourites C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

I stumbled backwards, trying to put as much distance as I could between myself and the red headed knight, but I guess it didn`t matter. I was dead either way. Before she could get closer, a hand closed around her chest, holding her in place as she screamed out. I noticed blood pooling in the center of her shirt, and there was a disgusting ripping sound as the arm released her and she fell.

She wasn`t dead. That much I knew. But she was definitely hurt. Standing over her writhing frame was none other than the devil, one of his hands coated with Abbadons dark blood. Did he just tear through her stomach with his bare hands? Eh, probably.

"Lucifer..." Abbadon coughed up a bit of blood, gasping as she struggled back onto her feet "What was that for?"

He didn`t reply, instead he glared at her, and gosh I had never seen him look this pissed. His expression was unreadable and his eyes were on fire with undeniable rage. I could feel his dark aura spreading through the room, burning and suffocating me as the atmosphere thickened. I couldn`t help but shudder in fear myself.

"Oh please..." Abbadon rolled her eyes "Don`t tell me you`re upset because I tried to kill your little play thing? Look what she`s doing to you... it`s that amulet, it`s ruining you. I`ve seen everything through her eyes, I know how you`ve been freed and I understand why you needed to keep her alive. But that`s not important anymore, you don`t need her anymore, so explain one little thing to me... why won`t you tear her head off?"

Still no response, but I could swear I felt the earth shake.

"You and I both know she needs to die." Abbadon slowly moved towards me "The effects of that amulet is making you hesitant my lord... but I`m not hesitant. All you need to do; is let me kill her."

For a moment I saw doubt cross Lucifers eyes, he wasn`t actually considering listening to Abbadon, was he? Luckily the hesitation didn`t last long, and he was back to his cold but fiery gaze.

Challengingly, Abbadon strutted towards me, but I didn`t move, I trusted Lucifer, I trusted him to protect me. I`m probably stupid and wrong to do so though, you`re not supposed to trust the devil. Why? Mostly because it never ends well.

"Abbadon..." Lucifers voice was quiet, calm even, but every word made the ground shake: quite literally "Touch what belongs to me, and I swear you will be wishing you weren`t immortal."

Abbadon bit her lip in hesitation but then turned back to me.

"I`m going to count to three." he growled.

"You`re kidding right?" she challenged again.

"One."

"She`s just a human!"

"Two."

"What`s wrong with you, how can you be protecting her?"

"Three."

Abbadon screamed out in frustration, then turned to glare at me. Suddenly she clenched her fist and I felt my insides tighten as a searing surge of pain flowed through me. What did she just do? What`s happening? Before I knew it the pain turned into pure agony and I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"ABBADON!" Lucifer yelled, and the ground-shaking became violently unbearable, heck even the lights blew out and I could hear thunder overhead.

The last thing I saw was Abbadon disappear, before I blacked out from the pain.

 **Quinn**

I was currently on the phone with Dean, who was more than pissed when he heard I went solo hunting. I didn`t want to tell him anything, but after Castiel healed me: he demanded I let the Winchesters know. And gosh, it`s a lot harder arguing with the stuck up angel then it seems in the show. So now we were in a small cafe, and by the looks of it, it was morning. Was I really unconscious throughout the whole night?

"Look Dean..." I grumbled "I`m fine, I can handle myself, I even took care of that witch."

"No, you need to shut up and listen to me." Dean didn`t seem convinced "If you ever go on another hunt by yourself, I swear I will lock your ass up for a month."

"How can he lock up your ass...?" Castiel mumbled absentmindedly "Is it not connected to the rest of your body? Won`t he have to lock up all of you?"

"Shut up Cas." I rolled my eyes, stupid angel hearing "Anyways, Dean I-"

"Wait, Cas it with you right?" he interrupted "Just get him to zap you over here, now."

"I believe humans need to recover their strength before travelling." he glanced at the untouched waffles on my plate.

"Cas says I need to eat first." I told Dean since he probably couldn`t hear the angel "And frankly, I`m in no rush to see you Dean Winchester. So, bye."

I hung up and Castiel continued to stare at me.

"What?" I finally blurted, avoiding eye contact.

"You seem upset."

"You think?" I raised an eyebrow "I just got burned to a crisp by a witch and now I`m here eating waffles with an angel of the lord."

"I`m aware of that... but there is something else? Isn`t there?"

"Fine." I folded my arms "I wanted to prove myself as a capable hunter, now the Winchesters won`t ever trust me on my own."

"Well, I for one, believe you handled yourself well against that witch." he commented.

"Thanks." I managed a smirk "Why don`t you go tell Dean that?"

Suddenly Castiel disappeared, and I felt a surge of disappointment. Quietly I brought my attention to the waffles in my plate, I should probably eat? But before I could lift my fork, I heard wings flutter. Castiel was once again sitting across from me.

"I have informed Dean." he said bluntly.

"Wonderful." I couldn`t help but laugh a little.

"What amuses you?" he looked confused again.

"You." I replied bluntly, almost smirking as he timidly shied away. I could now see why Ella had such a hard time choosing between this guy, he`s stupidly adorable.

"Alright angel boy." I took a bite of my waffle "You can go back to whatever it was you were doing. I`ll be alright now."

"I understand." he nodded firmly "I shall, as the humans say it: see you later."

 **Lucifer C:**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit and shit.

How could I have let this happen? I could`ve ended Abbadon with a single gaze, so why didn`t I? Why was I so hesitant? Unfortunately I already knew the answer. A part of me wanted Ella dead, it wanted her gone, a part of me wanted to go back to the way things used to be. When my ideals were straight forward and my plans were merciless. Heck, I spend most of my day lounging around and reading magazines, some devil I am. Pretty sure even priests would be disappointed.

Carefully, I laid Ella back on the bed back at Nicks house. Yup, I was back here. Why? Because I am most certainly not letting her recover in hell.

Her body was getting colder by the second, Abbadon had really messed up her insides. And what`s worse is the fact that I had taught her that move. It could be undone though, but it`d take time, time that she didn`t currently have.

Once again I found myself hesitating, a part of me still didn`t want to save her...

But luckily for her that part wasn`t dominant, so nervously I glanced down at her lying figure. I was going to do seriously horrible things to Abbadon once I found her. But for now, I had to save this little brat. I placed both my forefingers on her forehead and tried to heal, it wasn`t enough, but at least she woke up. Her breathing was raspy and her eyes were wide with confusion.

"What?!.. Augh! Ah... it... it hurts." she writhed in pain.

"I know." I managed, holding her arms down so she wouldn`t accidently whack herself as she squirmed and thrash "Calm down, listen to me... I can heal you but I need you to say yes to me..."

"What do you.. agh... mean?" she groaned.

I only gave her a look, if she said yes to me I`d be able to possess her and it would be a lot easier healing her from the inside then it would the outside. And by the way she returned my look: I knew she knew that too.

"Augh I swear if you go snooping around..." she took a deep breath, but winced in pain "Yes, Lucifer yes."

That was all I needed to hear before quickly siphoning my soul out of my vessel and taking over hers. I needed to be quick, if I stayed too long my soul would tear away at her body until she`d be nothing but shreds. She wasn`t at all strong enough to hold my full power, heck even Nick wasn`t until the amulet fixed him up. Speaking of which, I wouldn`t have to worry about Nick, considering he`s actually dead and now nothing more than a meat suit.

Well not many humans survive getting bullet to the head.

As soon as I felt myself take control of her senses, I instantly blocked her out, letting her lose consciousness; at least this way she won`t feel any pain.

Oh and if I haven`t mentioned it already; this is freaking uncomfortable.

 **Ella**

I wasn`t sure what was going on, one second Lucifer's talking about possessing me, and next thing I know everything`s black and I`m apparently at Quinns house. Which makes no sense because Quinns house is back in our world and we`re... wait no... am I back in my dimension?! Oh please no... I have no idea how I`m suppose to cope with being a normal fan girl again.

Instantly I stood up panicking, my first instincts forcing me out the front door and into the calm streets around Quinns neighborhood. All her usual neighbours were passing by, waving and smiling like nothing was wrong. Quickly I yanked out my phone, realizing it was the one I owned, not the one Dean got me. Helplessly I dialled Crowleys number, hoping for anything that would prove it was all real, that the world I had spent the past month in wasn`t just a dream.

My phone easily told me the number didn`t exist, and helplessly I started walking through the streets. Maybe I could find Quinn, maybe she knows what`s going on? As soon as I thought that, Quinn was by my side, also smiling.

"Quinn!" I grabbed her by the arms "What`s going on? Why are we here?!"

"What are you talking about Ella?" she furrowed her brows, and forced my hands off her arms.

"We were in their dimension a second ago.." I explained "You know... with Dean, Sam, Cas and Lucy?"

"Alright, alright, chill." she rolled her eyes "It`s just a show Ella, I think you`re finally losing it."

"Quinn... don`t you remember?"

"This is what you get for crushing on Satan." she smirked "Come on, we`re going to be late for work."

"No..." the panic was growing stronger, this couldn`t be happening. It couldn`t have all been one dream... I didn`t want it to be. Desperately I buried myself in the memories I had, hoping, pleading, begging for them to become real. I remembered dropping that amulet on the grass; that one little accident starting all of this. I remembered the way I felt when I saw Lucifer for the first time, looking at me like I was an awe struck mortal: which I very much was. I remembered how sassy I was when he kidnapped me, I remembered the pizza, the sign, the almost getting hit by a truck, oh heck I even remembered him trying to blow me up. The shopping trip, the snowball fight, getting sick, escaping, the reunion, Christmas, the kiss... and even baking rice crispys; which should`ve been this morning.

So why was I here... why didn`t anyone believe me... what happened?

As if on cue, I felt a new sensation, and the world twisted and turned until finally I could breathe again. I was on a bed, a familiar bed, Nicks bed. Gasping, I sat up, glancing around wildly. I sighed in relief when I saw Lucifer lying on the floor next to the bed... wait a second.. he isn`t moving.

Quickly I crouched down beside him, feeling for a pulse which wasn`t there. Was that normal? I shook him but he didn`t get up. Oh my... well only one thing to do now.

"Wake the hell up!?" I smacked him on the face and suddenly a shining white light flowed out of me and into his body, finally he shot up.

"What was that for?" he grumbled, rubbing the cheek I had just slapped "Just saved your ungrateful ass."

"Oh... you`re alive." I noted "That`s too bad... I was thinking about picking you out a nice grave spot, perhaps under a highway?"

"That`s lovely and all, but if you slap me again I promise they won`t be finding your grave... or body for that fact."

I slapped him again.

"You are very... very... rude." he scowled and I couldn`t help but smirk.

"Yeah, I know." I managed, then suddenly I couldn`t help myself: I hugged him. Tightly. And he seemed fairly surprised "Thanks by the way... that was one hell of a nightmare."

"Oh well err.. eh.. you`re welcome?" he managed as I still wasn`t willing to let go of him, It really was a terrible nightmare, but at least it was just a nightmare and not real. Hell if it was real I think I`d just kill myself, I can`t live in a world like that, not anymore. Not when I know this is all here.

"What exactly happened.." I asked nervously.

"Abbadon played around with your organs, you were dying." his voice was serious and grim now "I couldn`t heal you normally, but by possessing you, well that gave me an advantage..."

"You don`t say..." I now realized I was literally curled up against him, but despite the embarrassment, I didn`t want to back away. For some reason I thought that if I turned away from him for a single second, he`d disappear and I`d be back in my world with people telling me it was nothing but a dream.

"Well." suddenly he smirked "At least I`ve officially been inside you."

"That sounds so wrong." I stated, giving him an unimpressed look.

"I know." his grin grew devilish.

Okay screw it, I pulled away from him, sitting against the bed and putting a little distance in between us. I folded my arms and rolled my eyes while he continued to smirk smugly.

"Aw, I was just starting to get comfortable." he complained, pretending to look disappointed.

"So Abbadon huh?" I decided a subject change was necessary "What happened to her?"

"She`s on the run." he shrugged "But don`t worry about it, I know exactly where she is, the whore thinks she can hide from me..."

"Whore?"

"You have no idea." he got up "I can take you back to the bunker? Then I`ll catch up with Abby, you won`t have to worry about it."

First whore, now Abby? What type of history to these two have exactly...

"Wait." I said before he could zap us out "Can you just stay for a while...?"

He raised an eyebrow but sat back down across from me, his gaze curious and menacing as always.

"So what were you up too?" time to get the discussion started "You know, while I was getting murdered by Abbadon?"

"Interior decorating." he said in all seriousness.

"Of course..." I couldn`t help but smile "What are you decorating?"

"Crowleys old office." he replied "My new office."

"Oh, can I help?"

"It`s in hell though."

"Great, always wanted to go."


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is really just about Ella and Lucys relationship, and to be honest it kind of got a little sad during Ellas second part (you`ll see what I mean), and I don`t know about you guys, but after I wrote it I kind of got all emotional for Lucy. Oh and eh, spoiler: stuff happens o-o no not full on smut stuff... but stuff? Eh you`re innocent minds will be fine.

Oh random funny story time; last night I was trying to find Lucifer one shots (don`t judge me XD) and I could only find Lucifer x Sam, which was kind of disappointing because I personally hate that ship . If Sam belongs with any guy, it`s Gabriel... but please... any straight Lucy one shots anyone? Nope... nada... nu... aw T-T

Anyways since were on the topic of oneshots and smut XD (Sorta...?) I`ll just remind you guys that this is a mature story :3 and eventually there will be smut too, preferably sooner than later, but I`m afraid of rushing so it`ll probably be later... Alright, I think this useless notification has gone far enough :D onto the story.

Disclaimer: I own everything... just kidding of course... I cry every time.

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

"What the hell have you done...?" Lucifer blinked at his newly decorated office. Decorated by who, you ask? Well yours truly: me. There were now plushy bean bags instead of chairs, and instead of a desk, I got him a coffee table so he`d be able to reach while sitting on the bean bags. There was also a couch against the wall on the other side of the room, a flat screen on the opposite wall and a 'hang in there' cat poster on the door. But my favourite touch was definitely the fluffy baby blue carpet.

"I decorated." I shrugged, I knew he hated it, heck I styled it this way so he`d hate it. And why would I do that? Because apparently I enjoy annoying him. And on the bright side I had nothing to lose, it was him who paid for it all too.

"Aw, you don`t like it?" I faked a pout "That hurts."

"I`ll be hurting a lot more than your feelings if you don`t take this stuff down." he replied, but he seemed more amused than angry.

Before I could respond, Crowley came in through the door, stopping abruptly as he noticed the new interior.

"Love what you`ve done with the place." he commented.

"What do you want?" Lucifer grumbled, clearly not amused anymore.

"I`ve always wanted a pony..." the British demon thought to himself "But that`s not why I`m here... just wondering what happened to our beloved red head?"

"Well if you`d like, I can tell you what _will_ happen to her." he replied.

Before their conversation could continue, my phone buzzed. The two watched as I awkwardly pulled it out and glanced at the screen. It was a text from Quinn: _At the bunker with the brothers, where the hell are you? Are you okay? Are you with Lucifer? Oh am I interrupting a sex session? My bad.. my bad... No, but really: are you alright Ella?"_

At this moment I was just so glad nobody else could read that.

"I really should get going..." I finally said.

"About time." Lucifer shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, but he extended a hand forward and I took it willingly. In a blur I found myself back in the bunker with Lucifer by my side. Standing in front of us was Sam, Dean and Quinn, who all seemed a bit startled when they laid eyes on the devil. To be honest by now I thought they`d get used to it.

"I`ll never get used to this..." Sam muttered, eyeing the devil awkwardly. Well that answers my question.

"I`m offended Sam." Lucifer faked a hurt look then glanced at me "Guess I`ll leave you to it, I`ve got an office to redecorate."

With that he disappeared and I managed to hide my smirk from the confused Winchesters.

"How`d he know where the bunker is?!" Dean finally broke the silence "And what the hell happened to my room?"

"Chill." I replied, but regretted it once I noticed the look he was giving me "I mean.. well you see. Okay, listen, remember Abbadon? Well she`s free and came strutting into the bunker this morning. She tried to freaking kill me but unfortunately for you guys; Lucifer managed to save me, so I`m still around."

"Wait... Abbadon was here?" Sams brows furrowed "What happened to her? Is she still alive?"

"Yeah but don`t worry about it..." I thought back to what Lucifer said "Lucys handling it."

"Lucy... of course, frigging wonderful." Dean mumbled absent mindedly.

"Are you okay at least?" Sam asked, at least someone was concerned.

"Better now." I shrugged and he smiled.

Dean headed to his room, probably to clean up and Sam went over to his laptop. Now it was just me and Quinn, and I was more than pleased to see her.

"How`d the hunt go?" I asked.

"Oh swell, kind of got burned to a crisp." she smirked "But no worries, a certain trench coat wearing nerd saved me."

"Oh and let me guess..." I smirked, deciding it was my turn to finally tease "You`ve realized you`re madly in love with him, so you want to get married, buy a little house on the prairie and have at least seven kids?"

"Hilarious." she snorted, then her eyes narrowed and her grin widened "So how was sex with the devil?"

"Oh shut up." I groaned "We`re not in any sort of relationship, and I`m not having sex with the devil... like seriously drop it."

"So you`re not in _any_ sort of relationship?" she repeated.

"Well I mean I guess we`re friends..." I thought to myself "Actually, probably not friends... but not acquaintances and I mean... Augh I hate you."

"I know." she smiled one last time before heading towards the kitchen.

 **Quinn**

"So boys..." I walked into the kitchen where the brothers were coming to meet up with me "How`s the blade recovery going?"

"We`ll grab it tomorrow morning." Sam replied "Ella doesn`t suspect anything, right?"

"Mhmm." I nodded, personally I hated hiding things from her; but it was necessary. She had a soft spot for the devil, and we couldn`t let that get in the way. The devil had to go, he just had too. Call me bias, but I`m pretty sure Satan being free can`t end well.

 **Ella**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, and before I knew it I was in my room. Oh speaking of which, I finally decided which room in the bunker I`d like for my bedroom. At the moment it was pretty plain, but I`d get around to decorating eventually.

The bed, luckily, was comfortable and before I knew it I was asleep, the clock reading 11 p.m.

Soon I found myself strapped to a table, practically naked with leather bindings across my chest, hands, feet, hips and mouth. Looming over me was a familiar man, where had I seen him before? I didn`t have time to think back though considering he was holding a large metallic knife in his hand. Oh my...

"Well, well, I for one adore this view." the voice was feminine and also familiar, and as a matter of fact it sent shivers down my spine. Abbadon. Struggling, I managed to crane my neck and see her sitting on a dark throne with the familiar knife-holding man in front of her.

I wanted to ask what the hell was happening, but the binding around my mouth muffled my voice.

"Probably wondering what the hell is happening?" Abbadon suggested. At least she isn`t stupid, and at least this is a dream... it is a dream right?

"Well my dear." Abbadon mused "After I see through the eyes of a person, I kill them. But you, managed to survive, these are the side effects. I can get into your head, I can make you suffer and trust me, I intend too. Now you know Alistair right?"

I swallowed hard, suddenly it hit me, the man in front of me was Alistair: one of the best torturers in hell.

"I`ve been in your head, so I know you`ve seen him on... TV?" she smirked "But tonight you`ll get a better seat. Oh and yes, it is a dream, but I assure you it`s going to feel real. Very, very real."

Oh fudge.

As if on cue, Alistair grinned murderously and commented: "Let me know if this hurts?" suddenly he brought the blade down on my lower stomach and I screamed out in agony, the bindings muffling them.

"Hmm guess not?" he muttered as I breathed heavily, wincing at the searing pain "I suppose I`ll continue then."

I tried to scream for him to stop, but obviously couldn`t utter a word as he stabbed me again, the blade easily tearing through the flesh. Once again I screamed to no avail.

"If you don`t like it, you can just ask me to stop?" he teased.

After another stab I felt the pain becoming too much, I was pretty sure I`d black out from it any second, can you even black out in a dream?

"It seems you`re getting bored of our game?" Alistair continued "How about only one more?"

I felt a little relief at that, but the relief turned into boiling agony as he tore through me twice. What happened to only one more?

"'Oh, I never was good at math." he grinned wickedly "Let me try again."

I don`t know when it finally stopped, but eventually I found myself screaming in bed. I was covered in cold sweat, the room was dark and I could barely see. But it didn`t stop me, I cried out, curling into a ball at the headboard. That was terrifying, heck I could still feel the pain in my stomach, but I didn`t dare touch it.

I needed comfort more than anything at this moment. I considered going to Quinns room, but I didn`t want to move. Every corner seemed to be hiding a monster, and the shadows were suddenly intimidating. Not knowing what else to do, I muttered one name: "Lucifer? "

In a matter of seconds he was at my bed side, he actually looked concerned as he gazed down at me.

"Ella...?" his voice was soothingly calm "What`s wrong?"

I couldn`t speak, and slowly Lucifer extended his hand towards me and I shuddered inwardly, but allowed it. His hands grazed my shoulders as he wrapped them around my back and brought me into a firm hug, resting his chin on top of my head. I relaxed instantly, I felt secure around him: I felt safe. Which is completely crazy considering he`s the devil and all, but ever since I got to this dimension: when has anything not been crazy?

I breathed deeply, resting my head against his chest; I could faintly hear his heart beat. Everything felt peaceful, calm, still and quiet. The only thing that mattered was the beating, a constant reminder that the devil did have a heart; well it wasn`t actually his heart, but it still got the point across.

"Okay..." he took a deep breath of his own "Now tell me, what happened?"

"I don`t want to talk about it..." I muttered nervously.

"Ella it`s-"

"Please." I interrupted.

"Alright." he sighed in defeat "What would you like to talk about then?"

"Anything." I replied "Anything and everything. Distract me... tell me a story? I don`t know... tell me about god? About heaven? About creation? About you?" After I said that he went silent and I wondered if I had crossed a line? I was asking him to tell me about his rather dark past after all, perhaps I shouldn`t have said anything.

"Well..." he spoke slowly "When I was much, much younger, I accidently destroyed the dinosaurs. But Gabriel helped me cover it up with a meteor." At first I didn`t believe him at all but then considering how serious his tone was, perhaps he`s telling the truth? I couldn`t help but laugh a little now.

"And god?" he continued "Well I`m really not the one you should be asking, but if I had to answer... well he was wonderful. He was respectable, loving, kind and everything you`d want in a father... well until you humans came along. Before you used to be these small gray fishes, and I honestly didn`t mind you, but even then you knew to be afraid. Whenever I'd come near; you`d all just swim away. But my other brothers you seemed to adore, well that was until Raphael accidently stepped on one of you."

I could tell he was smiling a little now, which I found odd.

"Heaven was heaven." his voice was getting more tense "It was warmth, security, love... it was home and I loved it. I`ll always love it, always crave it, always want it. Yet here I am... cast away from my home by my own father."

I pulled away slightly, not breaking away from the hug but managing to look up at his expression. He was definitely smiling, not smirking, not grinning, just smiling a genuine, peaceful smile. And his eyes, there was a warm tenderness behind them now.

"Why so happy?" I asked hesitantly and he laughed a little.

"I`m not happy." he replied calmly "I`m sad."

My heart was aching for him, I know sympathy for the devil was bad, but how could I not sympathize his pain? Heck, I had never seen him this vulnerable, this open, this sad. I cared about him. I freaking cared about the devil, and something tells me he must care too; or else he wouldn`t be here. And for a while now he`s been the one comforting me, how about I return the favour?

Standing up a little straighter, I managed to run a hand through his hair and his grip around my waist tightened. I brought my free hand to his face, and gently touched his cheek while my eyes locked with his.

"Do you regret it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sometimes..." he looked away now "But it doesn`t matter."

"Yes it does." I assured him "But you don`t have to worry about it, I promise things will get better. I promise I`ll fix you."

"There isn`t anything left to fix."

"I don`t believe that."

"Why are you so determined to save me? What makes you think I`m the one who even needs saving? I`m fine, why won`t you let it go."

"Because I care." I replied bluntly.

"You shouldn`t." his expression changed a little.

"I know." I managed a smile "But I can`t help myself."

He looked at me in confusion, then slowly matched my smile and suddenly I could feel his lips against my own, at first the kiss felt like a light brush, but then it became more forceful, his teeth grazing the bottom of my lips: demanding entrance. Nervously I granted it, parting my lips for his tongue as he deepened the kiss. There was a new but pleasant sensation taking me over as I tangled my fingers into his hair, tugging a little and causing him to moan into the kiss.

Finally after what felt like forever, he pulled away and I was kind of disappointed. But at least he seemed normal again, his expression smug and his posture: defensive.

"Well.." I finally muttered "I guess you really do have a forked tongue."

"Makes it easier to get into tight places." he teased and I chuckled lightly before he continued "You`re so innocent sometimes, did you know that? You`re just like a little lamb, oblivious to the fact that she`s in a slaughter house."

"I swear Lucy... if you sacrifice me like a lamb..." I glared for a second and he shot me a playful smile.

"You need to get back to sleep now, humans are irritating when they`re not fully rested. Well actually you`re always irritating, but it`s still necessary."

"You don`t say..?" I raised an eyebrow then rolled my eyes "I don`t know though... I had a seriously freaky nightmare."

"I`m sure you`ll live." he muttered and I gave him a look.

"Could you at least stay?" I patted the side of my bed.

"Inviting me into bed already?" he smirked devilishly and I looked down in embarrassment.

"It`s going to take a lot more than a few kisses to get me into bed with you."

"And here I am." he watched as I laid down on my side of the bed.

"Yeah but... where not going to do anything dirty. You know what I mean, stop being such a tease." I grumbled and turned away from him as he laid beside me, a small distance in between us.

"No promises." he replied, and slowly the room darkened.

"Oh what? No lullaby?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not tonight." he chuckled a little "Go to sleep little lamb."

I rolled my eyes again at the nickname, but managed to curl up against the bed covers; his presence making me feel safe as I drifted back into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

So this weird but awesome little reader of mine had this hilarious idea (involving angry birds) which I couldn`t help but integrate into the story, and since I generally really appreciate her reviews and everything :D this chapter is dedicated to aehm (that's her username... fascinating, is it not?)

So yup... be sure to favourite? follow? and PLEASEEEEE review? :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing... or do I? Dun Dun Duuun

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

It was morning, Dean had brought breakfast and we were sitting down to eat when I realized Ella was still asleep. So considering I`m such an awesome, caring, fabulous friend; I decided to go wake her up. As I got close to the door I could hear the unmistakable sound of an angry bird game, so curiously I opened the door to see Lucifer lying on the side of her bed, his forked tongue slipping out of his mouth in concentration as his fingers held up a sleek black object I realized to be Ellas phone.

Well this isn`t generally what you see every day.

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat, catching his attention as he quickly rushed to put the phone down and sit up as if nothing had happened.

"I see it isn`t only demons that don`t knock..." he muttered to himself then glanced at me "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" I scoffed "I should be asking that. What the hell are you doing in her room? Oh my freaking gosh, did you guys actually have sex or something?"

"That`s actually not a bad idea..." his voice trailed off in thought.

"You`re kidding right?" I muttered in disbelief.

"Of course I am." he rolled his eyes and stood up "As id I`d waste my time... you know what. I don`t need to explain myself to you."

"Oh yes you most certainly do." I demanded but he gave me a challenging look and zapped away. Gosh, I hate him.

Quickly I scampered over to Ella who was still asleep, and easily shook her awake.

"Uh, what?" she grumbled, her eyes opening slowly.

"What`s going on here?!" I demanded, forcing her onto her feet.

"Hey, let go." she pulled her arm away and gave me a tired look "What`re you talking about?"

"Oh nothing... just the fact that I found the freaking devil lounging around on your bed." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, that." she was so calm it was driving me crazy "Look Quinn, it`s alright." she continued, standing up off her bed and heading towards the washroom "I was having some nightmares, he helped me out, nothing to worry about."

On that note she disappeared into the washroom, probably to brush her teeth and get ready for the day. Which by the way is also the day the brothers intend to get the knife, which means they day we kill Lucifer is getting closer... which means the day she might hate me is getting closer...

After breakfast, the boys went on their way to retrieve the blade, but of course they said it was a hunt so Ella wouldn`t get suspicious. Afterwards, Lucifer showed up again and swept Ella away, saying something about northern lights in January. Now I was all alone and in the bunker, and frankly I didn`t mind. I considered calling Castiel for company, perhaps he could use some help with something? Unlikely, but it`d be something to do.

Regardless I took a seat and began to pray to him when I felt a new presence in the room. That was fast.

"Oh, hi Ca-" I stopped when I noticed the dark suited demon in front of me "Crowley?!"

"Hello yourself, love." Crowley greeted me with his signature smile "Where`s moose and squirrel?"

"Busy." I replied, unimpressed.

"Ah, a shame." he glanced at the ground then back at me "So, I`m sure you can fill me in love. How do you hunters intend to deal with the devil?"

I was a little pleased when he referred to me as a hunter.

"None of your business." I snapped, turning my attention away from him.

"Come now, that`s not very polite." he stated "But truly it was just a formality, I already know you plan on using Gabriels blade against him."

"How`d you know?!" I blinked at him.

"Small world love." his eyes twinkled for a second "Demons talk. Anyways, point is there is no way you`ll be able to knife Lucifer that easily. Luckily for you; daddies got a plan."

"And what would that be?" I scoffed.

"We need to surprise him." he replied "Make him feel completely safe, if we want the advantage. And no offense love but he`s always on guard with hunters around."

"So what do you recommend?" I suppose he`s right.

"Get his most beloved pet to stab him in the back." Crowley grinned viciously "Just think how poetic that`d be?"

"You`re insane." I muttered "There`s no way Ellas stabbing anyone in the back, especially Lucifer. If you haven`t noticed, their practically besties, heck they even trade necklaces."

"But luckily for us." Crowley said slowly " It so happens the little human owes me a favour."

"She won`t follow through with it."

"She won`t have a choice."

 **Ella**

I was currently sitting on top of a half frozen river in Iceland with the devil right beside me, the northern lights dancing above us as I sipped the cheap hot chocolate he got me. And frankly, I didn`t find it weird.

"So..." I said as the lights started to fade "How do they work?"

"What?" he blinked at me, his eyes breaking away from the sight above us.

"The northern lights." I repeated "How do they work?"

"Eh, I don`t know." he shrugged.

"I thought you were supposed to know everything."

"Never paid attention in heavenly science class." he retorted.

"Let me guess, you were the guy setting of firecrackers and interrupting the teacher?"

"That was Gabriel." he smirked a little.

"Oh."

"Hey Ella?"

"Hi Lucy."

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" I glanced at him, his eyes were serious again.

"I mean." he took a deep breath "You treat me like a person, when I`m supposedly the devil. I don`t really understand why. So what do you want from me? Power? Riches? A life time supply of Oreos?"

"Those Oreos do sound tempting." I note and he chuckled "Is that how you get answers from people? Bribe them with Oreos?"

"Well back in the old day." he smirked "I used to have a slogan like that: 'Join the dark side, we have Oreos.'"

"How devilish." I snort.

"Oh you have no idea." he replied "But seriously, what do you want?"

"Well... if I tell you something, promise not to laugh?"

"No, but you`ll tell me anyways."

"I hate you." I grumbled "But back in my dimension, when you were just part of the show. You used to be my favourite character, with your stupid, funny little moments. And I was a serious fan girl, heck I used to read fan fictions about you, so like every other fan girl I craved to be part of that world. So I guess it must`ve been my lucky day when Castiel made the mistake of dragging me and Quinn here. I got the chance to get to know this world, to get to know you and frankly I love it. So what I want... is just to be part of your world."

"Firstly." he purred "What type of human wastes time writing a fan fiction about me? Secondly, I don`t believe you. Thirdly, what do you really want?"

"Well." I folded my arms "In that case. I`d like a pony, a mansion, a few trillion dollars and to never have to pee again."

"The pony, I`m finding, is a common request."

"Well, wouldn`t you want a pony?" I considered that for a moment "Actually, what do you want? Other than human and demon extinction of course?"

"Well you`re not giving me any real options then." he pouted then his expression relaxed again "Other than that, I did notice how empty your room is, I would like to help you decorate? To return the favour of course. I`ve got some fabulous idea for your walk in closet."

"I actually wouldn`t mind." I noted "To IKEA?"

"Sounds like a plan." he agreed "But in all seriousness, what do you want?"

I looked away, what did I want?

"Ella, look at me." his hand pulled my head upwards so that my eyes were locked with his calm ones "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I..." I hesitated a little "I don`t know."

He looked at me for a moment, not allowing me to break away from his cold gaze until finally sighing.

"I miss when the world made sense." he muttered in defeat, lying back down against the snow.

Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention to the sights before me; the sky was dark but twinkled with stars which reflected against the pure white snow that layered the mountains in the distance. It was a sight I`d have to show Quinn, so easily I pulled my phone out to take a picture, but instead of opening at the home page, it opened where I last left off: which for some reason was my angry birds game.

"Weird.." I muttered.

"What`s wrong?" he asked coyly.

"There`s a new high score on my angry bird game..." I glanced at him.

"Ah, well you see..." he trailed off before finishing "The green pig would not stop mocking me."

 **Lucifer C:**

After dropping Ella off to the bunker, I headed to Fiji.

Quite random, I know, but apparently that was where Abbadon was. I never lost track of her, I could sense her position quite easily, and I intended to make her pay. And no, I don`t accept cash.

Ahead of me was a beautiful beach, people were all lying around it, bathing in the sun while others played in the water. It seemed quite ordinary, and apparently everyone was oblivious to the knight of hell that was coyly lounging on a towel, dressed in nothing but sunglasses and a bikini. Instead of walking over, I zapped to her side and to my surprise none of the people noticed.

"You`re in my shade..." she grumbled, looking up to see my un-amused expression "Oh, Lord Lucifer? I`ve been expecting you."

I raised an eyebrow but didn`t bother speaking.

"Well, I`m not stupid, I know there`s no running from you." she stood up slowly, removing her sunglasses.

"You`re not stupid?" I repeated her words "I beg to differ. You`re very, very stupid. You dared to disobey me."

"Well you`ve always known I`m not the obedient type." she smirked knowingly "My lord please, don`t you see what`s happening to you. Forget about that human, you know she needs to die if you are to succeed in your mission. Why not come back to me?"

"You see Abbadon." I scowled "The thing is, frankly I. Don`t. Give. A. Shit. About you. Never did, never will."

She looked at me with mixed emotions: fury, sadness, pain. In a strange sense I could see myself reflected in those eyes. I suppose this is what she was born out of, what all demons were born out of. My fury. My sadness. My pain.

Easily, I wrapped my hand around her throat and zapped us out before a single human could glance at us. We were in hell now, well specifically in Crowleys torture chamber in hell. Speaking of the demon, he was already there; cleaning his equipment.

"Well hello there?" he greeted us, smirking once he saw Abbadon squirming against my hold on her throat. I glanced at the chair in the center of the room and threw her on it. Easily casting a spell to keep her from moving.

"What are you doing!?" she growled as I turned to Crowley.

"I`ve got a job for you." I told him, and he grinned.

"Anything for you?" he replied.

"Make sure she suffers." I said loudly, so that Abbadon could hear "Don`t give her a single break. Don`t stop until she`s begging for death. And once she is begging, keep going until there`s nothing left. And once there is nothing left; I`ll finish her myself."

"Sounds like fun." Crowley gleaned.

"Lucifer please..." Abbadon said suddenly, looking at me desperately "Don`t do this... this isn`t you."

I didn`t bother replying to her, instead I turned to Crowley and said: "Let the show begin."

Curtly, he ran a hand across each of his torture instruments, then picked up one. Suddenly he paused.

"What`s wrong?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Forgot my apron in the other room."

 **Quinn**

I was in the main library when Sam and Dean walked in, looking exhausted as ever.

"Hey guys!" I waved them over "So, how`d it go?"

"Let`s just say the lady was home..." Sam trailed off.

"Never going to get that picture out of my head." Dean complained.

"Do I even want to know?" I raised an eyebrow and they both shook their head "Did you get the blade though?"

"Yeah." Dean glanced around before pulling Gabriels archangel blade out of his bag "We can kill him now."

"Actually we won`t be the one killing him." I said slowly "Lucifer would see us coming at any moment, there`s no way he`d let us close enough to use that thing. But there is one person he trusts..."

"Do you think Ella would do it?" Sam said, catching onto what I was implying.

"Probably not." I replied "But apparently she owes Crowley a favour, one she literally can`t break away from."

"What do you mean?" Dean looked confused.

"When Crowley asks for his favour, she will do it, she doesn`t have a choice. She`ll literally be under his control."

"And you`re okay with signing your friend off like that?" Dean looked a little angry now.

"Of course not." I defended myself "But I don`t have a choice either, I care about her and I want her to be happy, but that`s impossible with the devil intruding on her life."

"She`s right Dean." Sam said.

"The sooner this is over the better." Dean muttered, before closing his bag.


	16. Chapter 16

Shits about to get real in this chapter o-o I wish you all good luck.

Oh and about Quinns romantic relationship; I`ll get back to it eventually, but for now I just want to focus on the main plot, which is Lucifer and Ella. As always, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review and Review. Favourites and Follows wouldn`t hurt as well.

Also I highly recommend you guys read the whole chapter no matter how crazy it starts to get. Have faith my darlings.

Disclaimer: So... I own nothing... don`t tell my parents.

Enjoy... I guess? :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

I was dreaming about Abbadon, she seemed more angry then usual as she tormented me. But before any real damage could happen the dream suddenly faded and I found myself waking up to Lucifer peering down at me.

"Morning?" I asked.

"Afternoon." he replied before taking a seat at my bed side "Came to check up on you, how`re those dreams of yours?"

"Well..." I recalled "I was having a nightmare about Abbadon but then it just faded."

"Thought so." his eyes flared for a second "Abbadon`s dead."

"Oh...?" for some reason I felt guilty hearing that.

"I promise she suffered." he continued, his voice darkening "You should`ve seen it, she-"

"Hold up." I interrupted him, placing a finger against his lips "I really don`t want to know."

"You`re no fun sometimes." he grumbled, standing up "Well I`ve got more important satanic things to do, so... see you?"

"Wait." I grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt, and he gave me a look "You know how you said... in three days you`re powers would be fully restored. Well it`s been three days... so, does that mean you`re going to... you know? Apocalypse?"

"Oh right..." he seemed to have just realize that the Apocalypse was on his to-do-list "That thing.."

"Well?" I continued to pry.

"Eh, I`ll get around to it." he shrugged.

"Well do me a favour?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Don`t rush." I answered "Why not wait a few more years before starting the apocalypse."

"I`ll consider it." he chuckled, but I knew it was unlikely.

"So now can I go?" he attempted to turn away.

"One more thing." I didn`t let go of his sleeve.

"Now what-" before he could finish, I sat on my knees and ran a hand through his hair, pulling his face closer to my own, before planting a small kiss on his cold lips.

"Someone`s getting eager." he smirked, but before he could deepen the kiss I pulled away.

"Alright now you can go." I got off the bed, grinning at his disappointed expression.

"You. Really. Are. No. Fun." he muttered before finally zapping away.

Later that afternoon I was having lunch while toying with the necklace Lucifer had given me. Yup, I was finally wearing it again. The day was going pretty okay until Crowley suddenly appeared in front of me, making me jump.

"Gosh Crowley!" I yelled a little "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Usually works the other way around love." he shrugged "Anyways, I`ve come to cash in my favour."

"Oh... now?" I had almost forgotten I owed him a favour.

Suddenly Quinn, Sam and Dean walked into the room, looking a little surprised to see Crowley.

"Ah good, you`re all here." he noted "Show time."

"We`re doing this now?" Quinn gave him a look.

"Now or never, love." the demon replied.

"Look Ella..." Quinn walked up to me, and I was genuinely confused "I`m so sorry but... it`s time for the him to go."

"What are you talking about..." I blinked at her.

"Lucifer god dammit." she grumbled "I`m talking about Lucifer. He`s called the devil for a reason and we can`t just let him walk freely in this world. You and I`ve both seen the show, we all know what he is, and we all know what we need to do. So please Ella... help us take him down."

I couldn`t respond, my heart felt torn and a guilty sensation was drowning me. Faintly I remembered the nightmare I had on that night I escaped him. Me and Quinn were sharing that motel room while I dreamed of two conflicted voices arguing in my head. It was decision time, which voice do I follow?

"No." I stood up, glaring at her "I`m not going to be part of that Quinn, and neither are you. Don`t you guys see he`s changing, don`t you see I can save him? Give him a chance, please, he was an archangel once, there`s good in him."

"Yeah since archangels are all goody, goody." Dean grumbled "Look Ella we`re sorry, but you`re helping us one way or another. We don`t have a choice."

"You have a choice!" I argued "You always have a choice... please, he`s different, he`s becoming better, he cares, heck he even saved me from Abbadon. If that doesn`t prove he cares, then I don`t know what does."

"Oh you should`ve seen that." Crowley chuckled "He had me torture Abbadon mercilessly, and when there was barely anything left of her, he tore out her soul and burned it one molecule at a time. She was screaming so much, it was the best bloody night of my life. Ahem... but anyways. May I?"

"Go ahead..." Sam sighed.

"What`s he talking about..?" I was panicking now "What`s going on here...?"

"As I said love." Crowley grinned "I'm cashing in my favour." suddenly my arms began to glow a dark red, and I could see fiery symbols printed onto them; the contract "You`re going to summon Lucifer to the bunkers dungeon; where moose has kindly painted devil-weakening sigils, and then you`ll take this here archangels blade." Crowley gestured at a blade that Dean was pulling out of his bag "And you`ll put it in the devil."

I wanted to scream no, but my voice wasn`t my own anymore. Heck, I couldn`t even move my limbs, my whole body felt frozen and rigid. I wasn`t in control anymore. Unwillingly I found myself reaching for the blade, which Dean handed to me, I wanted so badly to drop it and run, but I couldn`t control myself. I couldn`t stop.

 **Quinn**

I felt so guilty, I felt bad, I felt evil, I felt terrible...

But it didn`t matter, nothing did anymore, the only thing on my mind was the mission, and that was to save the world. Save the world by killing the devil, save the world by destroying my friendship. She`d never forgive me, but she needed to do this, it was the right thing to do... wasn`t it?

I glanced at Dean who gave me a brief encouraging nod. I wondered if he felt conflicted too?

Ella was currently standing in the bunkers dungeon, we had sigils hidden everywhere; underneath carpets, behind the chair, around the bookshelves. Still, she`d need to be quick or Lucifer might catch on. This was our best chance at getting him, this was our only chance. So why did it feel so wrong?

 **Lucifer C:**

I was strolling through hell when I felt a small buzzing in the back of my head. Ella was summoning again, what did she want now? Humans...

Ever so easily I zapped to her location, which oddly seemed to be a dark room. We were still in the bunker though. Surprisingly there was something off about this room, it felt strange and there was an odd draining sensation. But that didn`t matter. The only thing important was the little human brat, and what she wanted this time.

"Lucifer..." she said slowly, her eyes seemed pained. Something was definitely wrong, plus she was wearing a rather long jacket, which was odd considering it was kind of warm in here.

"What`s wrong?" I raised an eyebrow, but before she could reply, her hands dug into her pocket. Suddenly she pulled something out, I couldn`t tell what it was, but soon that became irrelevant as I felt something tear into me, followed by agonizing pain.

 **Ella**

I couldn`t stop myself, I didn`t have control over my limbs. And before I knew it; I was taking his life. As I pressed the blade into his lower stomach, I saw a series of emotions cross his face. But finally it stopped at sadness. No pain, no confusion, no anger... just sadness.

Finally I regained control of myself, and quickly I pulled the blade out, tossing it aside angrily as I tried to hold him up.

"I`m sorry!" I screamed, as his eyes began to glow a bright black "Please! I`m sorry!"

The black light became incredibly intense, and before I knew it he was lying on the floor, the shadows of broken wings on his side. For a moment I just stared down at him, this couldn`t be happening. This couldn`t be happening. Please no..

"No!" I cried out, sinking to my knees, grabbing onto his shirt and trying to shake him awake "Please Lucifer... please, please, please!... Don`t die..."

He didn`t respond, his body was motionless in my arms. I just stared down at him wordlessly for a moment before the tears began to pour out. Crying and screaming, I buried my head into his chest, praying it was just a bad dream. Praying I`d wake up any moment now to find him lounging on my bed. Praying, he`d be alright, that everything would be alright again. Praying to no resolve.

"Ella.." Quinn was behind me, and soothingly she placed her arms on my shoulders, trying to pull me away from him.

"Don`t touch me!" I snapped at her, shoving her away. How could she do this to me..? How could she make me betray him like this...?

 **Quinn**

My heart fell as she pushed me aside. Perhaps I had gone too far, but it was necessary, and maybe someday she`d understand that.

Quietly I went back to Dean and Sam who were waiting outside with their weapons at ready.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"It`s done, he`s dead." I sighed.

"And Ella?" Sam noticed my tone.

"She needs a moment." I muttered "Just leave her alone with him for a bit, we can burn the body later?"

"Alright." the boys nodded and Crowley suddenly zapped to our side.

"Pleasure doing business with you as always." he smirked "Now all my competitions gone. Say hello to the reinstated king of hell."

"Next time I see you..." I glared at him angrily, I needed someone to blame "I`m going to kill you myself. Now get out."

"And here I was expecting a thank you." he scowled "Well, until next time darling."

He zapped out.

 **Ella**

I don`t know how much time has passed, honestly it`s all a blur. Perhaps it's only been minutes, perhaps hours, I wouldn`t know. During it all I`ve been crying my heart out, but now I felt numb, there were no more tears to shed and my senses had shut down. I wanted to die. I couldn`t live like this, knowing he`d trusted me, knowing I`d led him into a trap, knowing I`d killed him.

My hands were around my diamond necklace; the only piece I had of him. Well I guess I also had the chain, which I was also wearing. The chain, I suppose, meant more. It was that little thing that freed him, that brought us close, that led to this...

The heavenly weapon that could restore. That could restore a prisoner to freedom. That could restore the fallen to angel. That could restore the evil to good. That could perhaps... restore the dead to alive?

Considering I had nothing to lose, I tore my chain off my neck and wrapped his cold hands around it. Pressing it into his chest and waiting for some reaction. Nothing happened. I waited a little longer, desperately hoping, but still nothing happened. The tears were back now.

Slowly I began to realize another thing. The sigils. Leaving the chain in his hands, I took the archangels blade and began to scratch out the sigils. It took a while to find them all, but once they were gone I felt a little more at ease. Returning my attention to Lucifer, I pressed the chain against his chest again.

"Please Lucifer..." I muttered "Remember when you asked me what I wanted? Well I wasn`t sure back then. But I know now. I`m pretty sure I`ve always known but could never admit it. I know what I want. I want you."

"That was one hell of a confession..."

Immediately my head shot up to see him breathing unevenly, his chest moving slightly, while his eyes half-opened. He looked weak, exhausted, pained. Heck, he looked dead. But he wasn`t. He was alive. He was freaking alive.

"The amulet..." I glanced at the chain "It worked?"

"I honestly..." his voice cracked a little as he groaned "Agh.. can we discuss this... later?"

I couldn`t respond, the relief inside me was too much, the tears were once again falling. But I wasn`t sad, far from it actually, I was happy. So happy.

"I`m so sorry." I buried my head into his chest again, breathing in his scent "I owed Crowley a favour, he wanted me too... I couldn`t stop... I tried, but-"

"Shh..." he cut me off "I... know."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, realizing how pained he actually looked.

"In time.." he sighed "As we both know, that amulet like too.. augh... take its sweet time."

"You can`t heal here though." a bit of panic washed over me as I thought of Quinn or the Winchesters returning to find him alive.

Suddenly he placed his hand over my own, and we were zapped into Nicks house. Whatever energy he had left, he must've used to teleport us, because once we were there his eyes closed and his head fell back. The only sign he was still alive was the unsteady heaving of his chest. It was a bit of a struggle, but I managed to drag his body into the bedroom, pushing it onto the bed before sinking into my own exhaustion.

For a moment I wondered if he`d be alright. I wondered if he`d even wake up? Should I take him to a hospital? Should I see if his stab wounds bleeding? Should I try to cover it up if it is? Should I just stay with him and let the amulet do its thing? Or should I be trying to treat him?

I was unsure about everything, so I decided to follow my instinct and hope it ended well. Carefully, I sat on the bed beside him, placing one hand over the amulet and pressing it against his chest, hoping it`d do his part and heal him.

Faintly I thought about Quinn and the Winchesters, bet they`d be pretty shocked when they find us gone. But for all I care they can go die of that shock. How could they do this to me? How could Quinn do this to me? I had chosen my side, and deep down I knew it was the right choice. Maybe they`ll think I`ve fallen to evil, but I know I haven`t. Despite all my fears, I can see it clearly: I`m on the good side.


	17. Chapter 17

I`ve done it :D I`ve found the perfect theme song for this fan fiction. It`s mentioned later on the chapter, you`ll see what I mean soon enough :3 IMPORTANT: so personally I feel like brining in the 'mature' part in the next chapter, what do you guys think? Too early, or are they ready? XD Let me know in a review or pm, seriously wanna hear your opinions.

Anyways, thank you to those of you who reviewed C': As always it means a lot so I`ve decided to update twice in one day. Isn`t that awesome? Don`t I deserve a reward? Well I know how you can reward me: if you haven`t reviewed yet, be sure too :D it means the world.

Disclaimer: I just realized this disclaimer really isn`t necessary, but I can`t help myself so... I own nothing :o

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Lucifer C:**

What time was it? Where the hell was I? Wait a second... was I sleeping?! Well that`s not normal. But I guess I shouldn`t complain considering I was dead not so long ago. What happened anyways? Everything just feels so blurry, how do humans handle waking up?

"Lucifer...?"

The voice was familiar, and I easily knew it was Ella, sitting beside me and staring down with those puppy dog eyes. Was she just sitting there all night? Did she sleep too? Probably not, she looked tired.

"Morning?" I asked.

"Afternoon." she smiled "You`ve been asleep for most the day."

"Never thought I`d hear that..." I muttered as she helped me sit up. Since when do I, the all powerful devil, need help sitting up?

"Watch the back." I grumbled.

"I think your age is finally starting to show." she smirked a little.

"What age? I`m only a few billion years, still got my whole life ahead of me." I replied as she allowed me to lean on her shoulder for support. Gosh, I felt so weak; it was embarrassing.

"What happened exactly?" I finally asked.

"Well..." she looked nervous "I owed Crowley a-"

"I know that part." I cut in "I mean after that... after I zapped us here?" I glanced around to see we were in Nicks bedroom.

"Well I brought you here." she gestured at the bed "Then I just let the amulet do its thing. Good thing you haven`t buried it yet."

"Yeah..." my voice trailed off a little.

"Is something wrong?" her eyes were puppy-like again.

"It`s just that.." I took a deep breath "I kind of... well you see... death was sort of peaceful. It was kind of nice not to worry about anything anymore, to be gone."

"Lucifer if you dare get suicidal on me." she seemed legitimately scared.

"No worries." I chuckled lightly "I wouldn`t be able to bare being dead, it`d get boring after a bit."

"Kind of relieved to hear that." she muttered then suddenly pulled me into a tight hug "Just don`t die again, without you I`m pretty sure I`d be the one dying of boredom."

"Well we can`t have that." I muttered and her grip tightened "Ah.. watch the spine!"

"Eh, sorry?" she laughed a little, letting go "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, Crowley tried to have me killed... again. I _need_ to return the favour."

"Oh no you don`t." she pressed a firm hand against my chest, somehow managing to push me back against the bed. I couldn`t even fight back, my body felt so weak and sore. I guess dying can do that to you.

"Let. Me. Go." I argued.

"So you can go get yourself destroyed?" she scoffed "No thank you, you need to heal, so just relax."

"But..." I groaned "Healing is boring."

"Wait here." she said quickly, leaping off the bed and walking into the other room. I considered leaving, I really needed to deal with Crowley, but she was right wasn`t she? In this state I wouldn`t be able to harm a fly.

"Okay, here we are." she brought the stereo from the living room into the bedroom, plugging it in and taking a seat back on the bed. She began to go through a series of discs, finally picking one and putting it into the machine.

"Nick has nice taste." she commented as it began to play "It`s called Crystals by Monsters and Men."

"I don`t see how this is entertaining?" I muttered.

"Shut up and listen to the music." she grumbled "It`s supposed to be relaxing, and no offense but you don`t really have anything fun lying around."

I raised an eyebrow but laid back and listened, I suppose it wasn`t bad and in a sense it was relaxing.

"The beginning sounds like their describing heaven." I commented "And my fall."

"It`s supposed to be about redemption and happiness." she muttered "Stop making it seem so dark."

"But-"

"No buts." she interrupted "While you`re healing, I`m in charge, so shut up and listen to the music."

"You know once I`m back on my feet..." I trailed off leaving the rest to her imagination.

"We should decorate." she finished for me.

"That`s not what I was going to say." I muttered.

"I know." she smirked "But we really should decorate, this house could use some colour. And some bean bags."

"Right, right, of course." I grumbled, glancing over at her. She really did look tired.

"Were you up all night?" I asked.

"Maybe..." she shrugged "I just needed to be sure you`d pull through..."

"You`re so stupid." I sighed "You really shouldn`t care that much, I am the devil for a reason after all."

"Pfft as if I care that much." she rolled her eyes "It`s just that it was me who stabbed you after all... I felt guilty. I had to look after you, I owed you that much."

"Right, of course that`s the only reason." I was smirking now "It totally has nothing to do with your little confession. How`d you put it?" I mimicked her voice "'I`m pretty sure I`ve always known but could never admit it. I know what I want. I want-'"

"Shut up." she groaned and I chuckled "Gosh, you`re such a jerk sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I replied, stretching my arm out for her "You really should sleep though."

She hesitated for a second, then curled up against my chest, allowing me to drape my arm over her. The pressure of her hands against my stomach hurt a little, but I didn`t complain; she looked comfortable, and I didn`t want to ruin that. Besides, I owed her this much.

 **Quinn**

I was freaking out.

Actually scratch that, freaking out doesn`t even begin to explain how I was feeling. It had been hours and I was getting extremely worried so I went to check on Ella. And what did I find? She was gone, and not only that, but so was Lucifer. There was no way she could just disappear with him... unless he zapped her out. But he was dead, so that wasn`t possible? Plus all the demon weakening sigils had been scratched out, that couldn`t be a good sign.

Dean was currently driving around the nearby town looking for them, while Sam tried to see if he could track her phone. Which he found out was pointless considering she left it here. I had already contacted Castiel, and he was doing his best to find her, but so far he found nothing. It was getting more hopeless by the second, and the guilt was eating me alive. It was my fault, wasn`t it?

What the hell is wrong with me? Killing Lucifer is one thing, but getting my best friend to do it was definitely uncalled for. But everyone said it was necessary...? And by everyone I mean me. If the roles were reverse, I knew Ella would never put me through something like that. If I did find her, what was I supposed to say? Why`d you run away? Or I`m sorry?

Right now all I wanted was a chance to talk to her.

So here I was, sitting on Sams laptop and typing out an email to her. Hopefully she`d check it at some point.

 _Hey Ella!_

 _Look... I don`t know what to say exactly. But I`m sorry? Maybe I shouldn`t have put you through all that. But what choice did I have? It was the devil or the world. Be reasonable. But yeah I guess it could have gone a lot more smoother if I had been more considerate. Point is, I care about you, you`re my best friend and literally the only one who gets me. So please, just let me know you`re okay. Come back, talk to me, what`s going on?_

 _Lucifer`s dead now, there`s no point dwelling in it. Just come back and we can move on. He is dead though, right? I`m a little confused about how you disappeared, please just talk to me._

 _Quinn._

After clicking send, I just stared at the screen for a while. There were already a dozen sentences I regretted writing, but it was too late to change anything. Now it was all up to faith.

 **Ella**

When I woke up, Lucifer was crouched beside the stereo, listening to Crystals on repeat.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly, crawling onto my knees.

"Listening to music." he replied matter-of-factly "It`s quite entertaining."

"Right." I smiled at my success.

"Are you hungry?" he asked randomly.

"Yeah actually..." I was hungry "How`d you know?"

"It`s been several hours since you`ve eaten." he noted "I`m catching onto human survival."

"Would you like a medal?" I teased.

"Any reward would suffice." he played along.

"Well then." I walked over to him "How about I let you take me for a movie? I`m craving popcorn."

"I thought I was the one getting the reward?"

"You are." I smirked "It`s an honour to take me to a movie."

"Sure..." he replied sarcastically.

"But only if you`re feeling better. It`s okay if you can`t. I`ve got some cash from the Winchesters, I could just grab something from that pizza hut across the street?"

"No I`ll take you." he answered a little sternly.

"Aww, well aren`t you sweet." I teased a little more and he glared at me.

"You`re pushing it." he muttered, before offering me his hand.

"Actually..." I looked him over "You should change first, you`re shirt`s kind of... bloody?"

"Yeah that can happen when you get stabbed." he muttered absent mindedly before standing up and heading towards Nicks closet, which was attached to the room. For a moment he rummaged through it before holding out two T-shirts: one bright red, and the other a light gray.

"Opinion?" he asked.

"You look better in lighter colours." I noted and he scoffed, but pulled the gray one off the hanger. I expected him to walk into the other room to change, but instead he just tore his bloodied shirt off right in front of me.

He noticed my reaction and teased: "You can turn your innocent little eyes away if you`d like?"

I did.

"That`s adorable." he chuckled.

"Just shut up." I grumbled, blushing a little.

"All done." he said after a while and I had realized he had also put on another flannel jacket "So movie right?"

"Yup." I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Think there`s a cinema down a few blocks." he offered me his hand again and gingerly I took it. In a few seconds we were zapped into a Cineplex, surprisingly none of the people seemed to notice, probably too caught up getting their tickets or waiting in line.

"So what we watching?" he glanced at the movie posters on the walls.

"Well..." personally I looked over all the comedy ones, thinking something funny would lighten the dark mood. And why is the mood dark you ask? Well because having your own best friend betray you can leave a person a little depressed.

"Can we see this one?" Lucifer said suddenly and I glanced at him to see his was staring at a horror movie poster in fascination. Underneath in big bold letters were written: **Can you out run the Devil?**

Once again I gave it a look over. So basically he wanted to watch a horror film about himself. Ironic.

"I don`t know..." I began to say.

"Don`t tell me you`re scared?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Don`t play that game with me." I grumbled "You`re going to make me feel like a weakling so that the only way I can defend my pride is by watching the movie with you. And for your information; no I`m not scared. I can totally watch this movie, so yeah, let`s watch it."

He smiled in amusement as I went over to the ticket booth, pulling out the cash the Winchesters had given me.

After a few minutes we were sitting in the cinema while the movie went on. It was terrifying from the beginning; considering it started off by having a little girl get possessed by the devil and murder her parents. During most of it the audience screamed and gasped, but whenever something bloody or horrifying would happen: Lucifer would laugh. People actually turned back to glare at him as he chuckled while the little girl repeatedly stabbed the nice, cute mail man.

Talk about a twisted sense of humor.

I screamed a little at some of the parts, and mockingly Lucifer asked: "Aww, do you wanna hold my hand?"

"No. Thank. You." I tried to sound confident "I`m not even that scared; I`m a strong, independent white woman that needs no man to hold hands with."

He looked at me unconvinced then after a while, leaned in and whispered: "This movie`s actually pretty creative, it`s giving me a lot of great ideas. Perhaps I should try doing that."

I shuddered a little at the thought of that, and he smirked in amusement. You see, what makes watching horror movies easily is the fact that it`s all supposed to be fiction. But in my particular case, I knew all that happening was very, very possible.

Near the ending, when the devil left the human girl; she became so mentally disturbed that she just started crying, while ominous laughter played in the background. At that point Lucifer had fallen off his chair, laughing like crazy, while I just sat there; unable to move. Why the hell did I watch this movie? Supernatural I could totally handle without breaking a sweat, but this scared the crap out of me.

So kids, this is what happens when you decide to watch a horror movie with Satan. I guess it`s okay though... not like I was planning on sleeping tonight.

As the cinema emptied, I glanced at Lucifer who was still recovering from the supposed 'humor' in the movie.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"In such a rush to go?" he teased again "Just look at you, you`re practically shaking."

"Well you see." I was starting to get annoyed "The whole point of a horror movie, is to horrify you."

"This is a horror movie?" he said innocently "I thought it was comedy."

"Yeah right." I scoffed, easily noticing his sarcasm.

"Alright." he simply shrugged "Back to Nicks place?"

"Actually..." I thought about it for a while "There really is nothing to do back there, and I`m not sleepy..."

"Well, I know what we can _do_ back there?" he flashed me a guiltless smile.

"Why does that sound wrong?" I blinked at him.

"Because it is." he hinted and I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"That sound tempting and all." I said sarcastically "But I`ll pass."

"Your loss." he purred "But alright, where too now?"

"Somewhere pretty?" I suggested, my eyes lighting up a little.

"Well aren`t you original." he offered me a hand and I took it. In a few seconds we were standing over a series of hills, there was clusters of snow tainting bits of grass, but mostly it was just green. They seemed to go on forever, rolling over one another, circling a beautiful crystal lake and creating what would seem like a paradise.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"Well..." he smiled a little, his eyes seemed to be twinkling with... pride? "This was the first valley my father ever created. Personally, my favourite."

"Can you be more specific?" I asked and he pulled his gaze away from the sight and onto me.

"Kaghan Valley, Pakistan." he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh... eh cool?" I replied and he gave me a pathetic look, before slouching down and sitting against the grass. Calmly, I followed his example and took a seat beside him, the coldness of the grass making my hands feel numb.

"So..." I decided to start a conversation "Tell me a story."

"Well." he smirked "Once upon a time there was a king and queen. They both died. The End."

"Let me rephrase." I muttered "Tell me a good story."

"I find that offensive..." he pretended to look hurt.

"I honestly don`t care." I shrugged.

"Since when did you become so cruel?"

"Right... I`m the cruel one." I said sarcastically.

"Yup." he nodded encouragingly.

For a moment we just stayed quiet, appreciating the beauty around us. Well at least that`s what I was doing. Lucifer was just lying there and playing with grass...

"Hey Lucy?" I asked after a bit.

"Mhm?" he continued to toy with the grass.

"If I was the one dying." I glanced at him "Would you do the same to save me?"

"Haven`t I already?" he said dryly "I did save you from Abbadon."

"So that`s a yes?"

"Yes."

"So... why?"

He sat up now, sighing, but smiling; looking generally amused.

"You really are oblivious, my little lamb." he teased again.

"Oblivious to what, pray tell?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"To the obvious."

"Are you just going to stall, or do you intend to answer the question?"

"Ella." he ran a hand through his short blonde hair "I think, I like you a lot more then I should."

"You`ll have to be more specific." I nudged a little closer to him, noticing how open he looked, how vulnerable.

"You..." his voice was soft and frail "Are one of the only humans who ever bothered trying to save me. Who ever bothered trying to fix me. When most people here my name, they grab their crosses and holy water, prepare to fight me off without hesitation. But instead of building up defenses you left yourself open to me, and frankly, I couldn`t help but do the same."

I could only blink at him.

"You`re just a mere human though..." he sighed "I really shouldn`t care, I really don`t want too. But honestly, I don`t think I can help myself. I want you to stay by me, for as long as you want. Because I`ll always want your company, you make me feel... good? I don`t want to ever force you to stay by me, but if we continue to stay like this, I`m not sure I`ll be able to let you go. So I need to know now, are you sure about that confession? Are you sure you want me?"

"Want you?" I scoffed "You know you`re the devil? You know you`re practically a killer? Practically as evil as it gets. Practically everything a human like me should stay away from. But the thing is... I don`t really care, I think in time I can fix you, I can show you everything you haven`t understood, but basically, the point is... I want you. Lucifer."

"The funny thing is..." he smirked "I think I want you too."


	18. Chapter 18

New plot bunny in this chapter :D you guys are either going to hate me or love me. But there`s lots of cuteness in this chapter, and well the next chapter`s... erm you`ll see what I mean.

Also thanks for all those reviews, I literally squealed XD, thanks as always guys, it means the world :'3

Disclaimer: I`ll just be simple today: I own nothing...

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

Still no reply from Ella, but I guess I really wasn`t expecting one. Yeah, I suppose I hoped she`d answer the e-mail, but I knew it was very, very unlikely. Though I do know her, and I know that when she`s angry she usually just takes some time alone before getting over it. Maybe it`ll work out the same this time? Well... those other times she got angry, it wasn`t because I had her murder someone.

Sighing to myself I took a seat against the chair in the bunkers library. Sam was sitting across from me, typing away on his laptop while Dean sat beside him; looking through a rather _graphic_ magazine.

"So Quinny..." Dean put down the magazine; he probably finished it.

I didn`t reply, instead I shot him a glare. He knew I didn`t like the nickname.

"Maybe you should summon Cas?" Dean suggested "He might have some information about Ella?"

"He`d let us know if he did..." I sighed.

"Try anyways?" he shrugged.

"Why don`t you summon him?" I challenged.

"Eh, lately he seems to listen to you a lot more then he listens to me." Dean smirked "Besides me and Sam have a bet going on; considering your relationship with him."

"Me and Cas have no relationship; thank you very much." I was kind of surprised he thought that "And frankly, we`re never going to have a relationship."

"How come?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Because Dean." now I was smirking "Destiel needs to happen."

"Destiel? What the hell is that?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

Before I could answer, there was the sound of wings fluttering and Castiel was standing at the center of the room; looking as grim as always.

"I have news." he said formally.

"Told you we should summon him..." Dean said smugly.

"About Ella?" I asked Castiel, ignoring Dean.

"No." he replied firmly "About Michael."

"I thought that asshole was in the cage?" Dean blinked at him, looking a little angry at the mention of the archangel.

"Yes but recently..." Castiel trailed off before finishing "The amulet did in fact restore Michael while it freed Lucifer. Though, Michael came a little later then Lucifer. Once freed he managed to zap himself somewhere safe to recover. But he has realized that without the amulet, he`ll never be fully restored. So he has just now returned to heaven and is rallying the angels."

"You just found this out?" Sam looked a little surprised too.

"Yes." Castiel nodded "Michael has already explained how he was freed, and now the angels are searching for the amulet and its barer."

"Ella?" I muttered dreadfully "They`re looking for Ella."

"Yes." Castiel nodded again.

"What do you think they`re going to do to her?" I asked hesitantly.

"Michael will use her to restore him, and then he`ll most likely dispose of her." he replied, his voice never wavering.

"Dispose?" I repeated, already knowing what he meant.

"Kill." Sam answered "We need to find her now, we need to warn her?"

"We need to protect her." Dean added.

"Pass me your laptop Sam." I asked, and he did.

Quickly I opened up the e-mail, deciding to send a warning just in case she would check it.

"Do you think they`ll find her Cas?" I asked as I logged into my account.

"If she is with Lucifer, and if he is using his usual warding against archangels; then no, it`s very unlikely." he answered "But it is most likely he is not using such warding, considering all archangels are dead. So, I think he will find her, use her and kill her."

"You`re such an optimist..." I muttered absentmindedly.

"No... I`m an angel of the lord." he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Right." I sighed, not knowing why I bothered to be sarcastic.

Pulling up the e-mail, I began to type:

 _Ella please read this, it`s super important!_

 _Michael has been freed, he was freed when you freed Lucifer. He had been trying to recover but now he knows he can`t without the amulet. He`s coming for you! He`s even getting the angels of heaven to search for you! Just tell Lucifer (if he is alive) and he can use some special sort of warding, or something? Look honestly I don`t know, just reply, just let me know you got this message. Please be safe._

 _Quinn._

Would she even see the e-mail? I couldn`t really be sure, could I? There had to be another way I could talk to her. Where could she be? Where would she go? Wait a second... last time she was at Nicks house. Could it be possible that this time she was also there? It was worth a try.

"I think I know where she could be!" I announced and all eyes turned on me "Cas, could you zap us to Nicks house?"

"Oh right, that place." Dean suddenly said "How`d we not think of that."

"I wish I could Quinn." Castiel sighed "But I need to return to heaven before my absence is noted. Michael already doesn`t trust me, if I become to suspicious he might choose to destroy me."

"Oh, well at least-"

Before I could finish there was the sound of wing fluttering and Castiel was gone.

"So... guess we`re driving?" I asked knowingly.

"Unless you`ve got a better idea?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, no ideas here." I muttered, grabbing my jacket off the table "I call shot gun?"

"I`m okay with that." Dean smirked.

"But I always get shot gun..." Sam complained.

"It`s just a seat Sammy." Dean grabbed his jacket too "Don`t be such a kid."

Sam grumbled something ineligible as he grabbed his jacket too, and we headed out the door.

 **Ella**

I hadn`t been able to sleep at all last night. But I guess that`s because I had slept through most the afternoon. My usual routine was destroyed, but I was kind of alright with that. It was now morning, and neither of us had slept: which I guess was normal for him. We were in an internet cafe, there was no specific reason for us choosing an internet one, I just wanted coffee, and this was the nearest cafe.

Of course I did glance at the computers occasionally, and Lucifer even said I could use one if I`d like, but I didn`t want too. Faintly I considered checking my e-mail, wondering if Quinn had apologies lined up for me. But honestly; I didn`t want her apologies. I didn`t want anything to do with her.

"Alright, what can I get you darlings?" a waitress came over to our table, smiling warmly at us both. She looked rather old; perhaps in her later forties?

"Coffee and waffles thanks." I matched her smile.

"And you?" she turned to Lucifer.

I expected him to say he wanted nothing, but to my surprise he replied: "I`ll take the same thing."

"Okie dokie." she said in a sing-song voice before walking away.

"Umm Lucy?" I blinked at him once she was gone.

"Mhmm?" he looked at me innocently.

"Since when do you eat or drink?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don`t." he said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly." I noted "So why`d you order?"

"I`m curious." he shrugged "You always make such a big deal out of human food."

I smirked a little at the thought of him trying waffles and coffee, but didn`t complain as the waitress placed our plates and cups in front of us. Giving us a small smile before walking away again. Instead of digging in, I leaned back in my chair and watched Lucifer expectantly, curious to how he`d react.

He noticed my fascination because he rolled his eyes before picking up a waffle; not bothering to use the fork.

"So... do I just bite it?" he asked awkwardly.

"Pretty much." I tried to hide my amusement.

Hesitantly he took a bite, before putting it down and chewing in concentration.

"So how`s it?" I asked.

"Disgusting..." he placed a hand around his mouth, looking like he was going to throw up "Augh, how do you humans eat this stuff?!"

I couldn`t help but laugh a little, and the glare he gave me was pure evil, but still I continued to giggle. Finally he managed to swallow, before leaning back in his chair and sighing.

"Now that." he muttered "Is one form of torture even I can`t withstand."

I laughed again, biting down on my waffle easily and watching his expression; he looked like he was going to be sick all over again.

"Waste of perfectly good waffles." I said matter-of-factly, gesturing at his barely touched plate.

"I wouldn`t say wasted..." he muttered "Maybe I`ll force feed them to Crowley, let`s see how long the little demon lasts."

"I`d like to see that." I smirked.

"I`ll be sure to save you one of the front seats." he played along.

"Will there be popcorn?" I pried.

"Most certainly." he nodded.

"Then it`s a date." I teased and he smirked, leaning across the table and giving me a small kiss on the lips, before pulling back and looking sick.

"Augh, I can taste it on you." he complained, placing a hand over his mouth again; groaning.

"Well at least I`ve found your weakness?" I couldn`t help but grin "Who needs holy water when we have Satan-repelling waffles."

"You do know holy water actually doesn`t do anything to me." he noted "I`m not a demon."

"Well you`d fool me."

"Right." he rolled his eyes "So is there anything else on the to-do list?"

"My to-do list or yours?" I asked.

"Yours, if you haven`t noticed the only thing on my to-do list is the apocalypse, and considering my _unique_ condition: that plan is currently on hold."

"I`m sorry but I`m kind of glad to hear that." I shrugged and he gave me another look.

"You shouldn`t worry about it." he began to say "When the time comes, I will spare you. You can continue to stay by my side. Besides, companionship is hard to come by."

"That`s sweet and all..." I said hesitantly "But I assure you, my dear Lucy, when time comes; you won`t start an apocalypse. You`ll spare us all."

"I highly doubt that." he scoffed.

"I`m pretty sure a few weeks ago you highly doubted falling in love with a human."

"I see your point..." he trailed off a little "But I never actually said love, did I?"

"It was close enough?" I teased "Besides, don`t you love me?"

"Those waffles are really making me sick." he pretended to look nauseous "Excuse me, I think I need to go use the little devils room."

"Right." I said sarcastically "Because you`re totally not trying to avoid the subject."

"Exactly." he smirked.

"So how`s the healing going?" I asked, realizing this subject was useless.

"Good." he answered "I feel okay, I`m not as powerful, but I`m okay."

"Glad to hear it." I smiled genuinely.

 **Lucifer C:**

When we had finally returned to Nicks house, I was feeling kind of blank. Now what? She wasn`t kidding when she said there really isn`t anything to do her. So here we were, awkwardly standing in the living room, trying to think of a conversation? But nothing really was coming to mind.

"Hey Lucy?" she finally spoke.

"Mhmm?" I glanced down at her, curious to what we`d be discussing next.

"Remember when I said... I may have wanted you?" she asked, slightly blushing.

"How could I forget?" I teased.

"Well, I wasn`t kidding." her voice was now a shy whisper as she ran a hand through my hair; I loved the feeling. Nervously she brought my face down against hers, allowing our lips to touch once more. By now I should be used to the feeling, but it still always had this original surprise to it. Easily, I returned the kiss, probably a little more hungrily then she expected. Gently I picked her up, holding her against my chest as she wrapped her legs around my waist; trying to hide the embarrassment that was clear on her face. Personally I found it adorable. Her hands were once again intertwining in my hair, tugging gently as the kiss deepened.

By now, I was guessing she had figured out I was sensitive to hair tugging.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked slowly, breaking away from the kiss.

"I`m sure..." she replied, her voice a little uncertain.

"You need to be one hundred percent sure." I continued, carrying her back into the bedroom "Because I doubt I can stop once I`m started."

"You do... love me, right?" she asked as I set her down on the mattress.

"Well you`re still alive and breathing?" I hinted.

"Just say it, please?" she was giving me puppy dog eyes again.

"I..." it`s a lot harder to say then I thought.

"Please." she encouraged.

"I... love you." gosh that was hard.

"Then I`m one hundred percent sure." she smiled, and I relaxed a little.


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: This chapter is mostly smut (sex)

You guys are probably thinking: oh wow two uploads at the same time :D Well here`s a funny story you`ll never believe. This is actually the first chapter I had written, even before the actual first chapter, I wrote the smut XD Originally I planned on uploading this as a fun, pointless one shot. But then as you can clearly tell, I decided to get creative and write a little short story too it. But I was enjoying myself a lot so I decided to take my time, and boom this fanfic was born.

Well of course after I had my characters developed so nicely, I had to come back to this chapter and tweak it to fit their ever changing personalities. But we`re officially here :D the part they finally have sex... which I consider a big accomplishment XD Don`t worry though, this doesn`t mean the story is over or anything, we still have a lot to get through.

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

You will most certainly enjoy my darlings ;3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

Gently he pushed me back onto the bed, so that I was sitting at the edge, while he gazed down at me with warm eyes. My heart beat quickened a little. Gosh, I was nervous. Ever so slowly, he kneeled in front of me and pulled one of my stiff legs onto his shoulder, then he snapped his fingers and my jeans were gone, leaving me in only a pair of worn underwear. If I knew this was coming, I would`ve chosen a better set of undergarments, but little too late now.

Returning his attention to the leg on his shoulder, he began to kiss my thighs, slowly moving his lips towards my anticipating womanhood. Slowly his forked tongue ran over the fabric of my underwear, but I could still feel the pressure of it against my core, and it made me gasp involuntarily. He gave another slow, long lick, before hooking a finger into the sides of my panties and pulling them down. I blushed immediately, avoiding eye contact which only seemed to amuse him more.

Once my lower regions were completely naked, he brought my other leg over his other shoulder and buried his head in between my legs, licking away hungrily at my throbbing core, his tongue teasing my sensitive spots. I gasped out in pleasure, my hands tightening their grip on the bed covers as I struggled to sit up. Suddenly I felt a painful sensation as he grazed my folds with his teeth, making his way up to my clit. Once there, he teased it with his teeth, licking at it from in between closed lips, I could already feel the pleasure building up and soon I was a mewling, moaning mess. He was definitely skilled.

"Ahh..." I squealed a little as he continued to lap away at my now glistening wet womanhood "I can`t take much more.. please..."

He chuckled, his voice vibrating against my clit and sending a hot shiver down my spine.

"It`s adorable when you plead." he commented, and I considered a snarky comeback, but my mind was too clouded with pleasure as he moved his face closer. His tongue swirled around my entrance and I could feel his light stubble grazing against my thighs. I felt my insides tighten, I was so close, just a little more and I would fall apart. Suddenly he placed both his hands on my hips, holding me still as I began to squirm a little too much. Then as if on cue, Lucifer brought his mouth back to my clit and bit down, hard. That was all it took, and before I knew it I was climaxing, my back arching and my toes curling as I fell back onto the bed; screaming his name.

"I`m glad you`re getting a taste for screaming my name." he purred as I rode out my orgasm "You`ll be screaming it again pretty soon."

For a moment I just laid there, breathing deeply with wide eyes as I noticed him moving onto the bed now, leaning back against the headboard with his legs stretched out. Easily, he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap, pulling my shirt off and leaving me in my sports bra. I still couldn`t bare to look at him though; I was embarrassed beyond belief at this point.

He began to nuzzle into my neck, kissing my collarbone and making his way up. He licked behind my ear, his cold breath tickling my rather sensitive ear and making me reluctantly giggle. Realizing how sensitive it was, he continued to tease it, even bothering to blow on it purposely so I`d laugh out. His arms the only thing keeping me from squirming away as he bit down, hard enough to leave a mark. I gasped at the pain, but it began to subside as he trailed his tongue over it. I was so distracted by it all, I hadn`t noticed his knee parting my legs, or his finger trailing down my now bare stomach, but I did cry out when I felt his finger plunge into my surprised womanhood.

Instantly my fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt, desperately holding on as he pumped his finger roughly in and out of my throbbing folds; making me whimper and squeal. Once again I could feel the pleasure build up, and slowly his thumb traced circles over my clit, before he began to rub it aggressively; sending me to new heights. While he continued to toy with my clit, he pushed a second finger into my folds, making me cry out as a surge of pain washed over me, slowly turning into pleasure.

His pace slowed and he asked: "Do you like this? Do you like the -"

"Just shut up and continue." I groaned, clenching my hands even tighter into his shirt as his pumping became painfully slow.

"So impolite." he noted and I realized he was doing this on purpose "At least say please."

"Make me." I challenged, my pride getting the best of me.

He chuckled darkly and his pumps picked up their pace, while his thumb furiously rubbed my clit, making me scream out in ecstasy as I felt my vision cloud with pleasure. I was just about to fall apart and ride through another climax when he abruptly pulled his hand away, licking his fingers and grinning devilishly. Gosh that was hot, but I was still upset at the fact that he denied me my orgasm.

"Augh... I was so close." I complained "Why didn`t you let me finish."

"You didn`t say please." he purred.

"I hate you sometimes." I grumbled.

"No you don`t." he nuzzled back into my neck while his fingers gently rubbed my clit again "Now say please, little lamb."

I didn`t want to give him that satisfaction, but I needed my finish... I needed him.

"Please..." I whimpered, and instantly began to mewl and gasp as his fingers returned to their earlier aggression. It didn`t take long for the pleasure to return, and before I knew it my insides clenched around his fingers and a violent orgasm washed through my body. My head fell back against his shoulder and he just held me, while I struggled to recover my senses.

"You`re driving me insane..." I sighed.

"That`s the plan." he chuckled, and slowly laid me down on the bed before spreading my legs apart and kneeling in between them. At this moment I realized that he was still fully dressed while I was only in a bra. Nope, never mind, scratch that; the bra`s now gone too. His hands were now at his belt, which he easily tore away before sliding his pants down.

"Wait..." I managed to sit up a little "If I`m going to be completely naked, then so are you."

"Does it matter?" he grumbled.

"It most certainly does." I replied, hesitantly moving my hands to his shoulders and pushing off his thin flannel jacket, feeling the muscles in his arms as I slid it off completely. Before I could continue, he pushed me back into a laying position, and quickly pulled his T-shirt off. I guess Lucifer must work out with his vessels because that body was definitely a 10/10. The only thing still covering his chest was the ' _Faith'_ stone necklace. Gingerly, I ran a hand across his toned chest and he allowed it, closing his eyes and relishing in my touch.

"Ella wait." his voice was surprisingly dark.

"Lucifer?" I pulled my hand away nervously.

"How many times have you done this before?"

"Why does it matter?" the question surprised me.

"Curiosity?" he shrugged, but I could see hesitation in his eyes.

"Third time." I replied bluntly "This is my third time."

"I`m surprised." he smiled again and ran a hand through my hair "If it becomes too much..."

"I`m a big girl Lucy." I managed to smirk now "Think I can handle it."

"I assure you," his voice was now menacing "Sex with the devil is a lot more intense then the human stuff you`re used to."

His attention returned to my legs, which he spread out a little further and then placed his hands on the sides of my waist; holding me tightly. Suddenly he leaned down, and pressed his lips against my own, forcing them open and pushing his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues engaged in war, both of us fighting for dominance, a fight which he easily won. He continued to deepen the kiss, biting down and tugging on my lower lip until I could feel a coppery liquid: my blood. He didn`t stop though, instead he continued to kiss me, his tongue trailing against my lips and tasting the blood.

The last thing to go was his boxers and I could feel his length brushing against my folds. I bit my lower lip in anticipation, not sure if I was excited or afraid. I heard him inhale deeply, and then suddenly he pushed his full length into my womanhood, filling me up completely and stretching out my tight walls. Instantly I screamed out, the pain was surprising as the force slammed into me, pushing my body down against the bed. My hands shot up, wanting to grab onto his shoulders and hold onto him for support, but as soon as I raised my hands he pinned them back down. Then with a grunt he pushed out, my walls clinging to him until he was completely out.

 **Lucifer C:**

I took a deep breath, my insides were pulsing with pleasure and it was sort of surprising. I hadn`t done anything like this in ages, being locked alone in a cage for a few centuries could do that to you, but now I couldn`t help but a feel a bit new to the feelings and pleasure that coursed through me. I found myself craving for more as I glanced at the woman underneath me, so without further waiting I once again slammed into her, grunting as she moaned. With a brutal pace I was thrusting myself inside and out of her, enjoying the feeling of pounding into her willing body.

The pleasure was taking over my senses, and I was losing the calm control I usually had over myself. My hands grabbed the beds headboard, breaking it as my thrusts became more violent, more aggressive, more needy. It felt so good, so perfect, and despite her screaming and struggling; I didn`t want to stop. Her hands once again grabbed onto my body, her nails digging in as she cried out underneath me. Slowly her fingers intertwined with my hair, tugging on them as my pace became vicious. Before I knew it I was cursing in Enochian, losing myself inside her as I felt the edge near.

She came before me, her walls tightening around my girth and her juices flowing out as she screamed my name again and again. That sound alone was all I needed.

 **Ella**

It hurt so much, the pain was unbearable, but there was pleasure too; so much pleasure, that the pain didn`t really matter. As I rocked through my third orgasm, I felt him near his own and with an animalistic growl he came inside of me, my grip on his hair tightening as he rammed into my hilt, buried completely inside me as he rode through his own release. My eyes widened a little at the heat and intensity of it all.

Finally after what felt like forever, he pulled out and dropped on top of me, breathing slowly. I felt crushed underneath him, but I didn`t bother complaining: too out of breath to do anything. Slowly, he rolled off and laid beside me, his arms bringing my body close to his as I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent.

"I know you don`t sleep." I said slowly, my voice still hoarse from all the moaning "But can you stay here throughout the night...?"

"How can I say no when you`re asking so nicely?" he teased "But you're not sleeping yet, I`m just letting you have a little break. I`m not nearly satisfied, maybe after round twelve I`ll let you sleep?"

"It`s going to be along night... isn`t it?" I giggled.

"You bet." he chuckled "Though I`ll warn you now, you might not be able to walk in the morning."

"I kind of figured that much." I replied as he once again positioned himself for entry.

I woke up the next morning feeling sore all over, my thighs felt raw and my insides stung a little. But I didn`t dare complain, last night was probably the best night of my entire life. And despite all the pain, I felt great, I felt good, powerful, new, ready. Ready for what? Well anything. I loved the experience, I loved everything about it, but mostly: I loved him.

"Morning." he was still there, lying on his side with his clothes back on, his hands toying with his necklace.

"I guess that means it wasn`t all one big dream?" I managed to say, smiling at his expression.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely a good thing."


	20. Chapter 20

Been watching a lot of X Factor, America`s got talent, American Idol, Britain's got talent (Just for them hot judges), etc. So basically I open up my Microsoft word so I can write, and I play YouTube music in the background, but then I go to change the song and I notice X factor in my recommended. I tell myself no, don`t give into the sin, put on a song and carry on writing. But I click the recommended video and next thing I know four hours have passed, I haven`t written anything and I`m in love with Simons accent... So that`s why I`ve taken a little longer than usual to update.

Anyways just make sure you haven`t accidently skipped a chapter, intuition tells me some of you have XD So just double check, and as always: Revieeeeew, probably after baring with me for twenty chapters; you`ve realized I luv me some reviews.

Disclaimer: If I get a dog; I`d name it Supernatural, then I can go around telling people I own Supernatural. But unfortunately I don`t have a dog; so no, I do not own Supernatural.

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

I was getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around myself and another wrapped around my hair. I had already selected my clothes and they were lying on the bed when I walked in, careful not to drip onto the floor. Before I could even get my underwear on, Lucifer was behind me; looking completely innocent as he walked in on me, smirking a little as I adjusted my towel to cover most of myself.

"What the hell?!" I glared at him "If you haven`t noticed I was trying to change?"

"I`ve noticed." he said matter-of-factly, taking a seat on the side of the bed.

"Great, lovely, wonderful, get out, I need to change." I muttered as he gave me another innocent look.

"Well don`t let me stop you." he smirked a little "I`ve already seen it all."

"Sorry but there`s this thing called modesty, which I`d very much like to keep."

"Don`t you think it`s a little too late for that?" he teased.

"Out." I folded my arms, giving him a determined look.

"But I`m bored." he complained rather childishly "There really is nothing to do, I couldn`t even talk to you while you were showering."

"Oh you poor thing." I said sarcastically "Speaking of showering: you`re out of soap...and you don`t have any shampoo... to be honest, you really don`t have anything."

"I have you."

"Not what I meant." I couldn`t help but smile a little at that "We should really get stuff for this place though, there`s barely anything."

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" he replied "If you dare say beanbags..."

"Well." I answered "For starters you need a new TV; the old one doesn`t seem to work, and with a TV around at least there`ll be something to do. Secondly we`ll need to get bathroom stuff; soap, shampoo, rubber ducks. Also, maybe you could consider stocking up the kitchen so we wouldn`t have to go out for me to eat. And well... I kind of also need... umm... lady stuff before next week."

"Define lady stuff?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well you know..." I glanced down at my towel-covered thighs "Lady... stuff...?"

"You`re going to have to be more specific."

"You know that thing... that every lady has to go through?"

"I`m not following...?"

"That monthly lady thing...?"

"I still don`t get it."

"I need stuff for my freaking period." I finally muttered, glancing up at him to see an innocent smile tugging on his lips. He probably knew exactly what I meant but just wanted me to say it.

"Anything else, or is that all?" he asked finally.

"Bean bags wouldn`t hurt?" I noted and he gave me a look, suddenly wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up against his chest. I barely managed to keep my towel from dropping as he rested his head on my naked shoulder and blew on my ears. Teasing it with his tongue as I tried not to laugh, which didn`t really work out considering I was a giggling mess in seconds.

"Stop!" I tried to pull away but his arms wouldn`t give "This is just cruel." I hated being tickled.

"They don`t exactly call me the devil for my kind-hearted good nature." he whispered menacingly, I could feel his cold breath against my ear "Besides I did warn you, I think some punishment is due?"

"Nope, it is most definitely not due." I finally managed to get out of his grip, probably because he decided to let go.

"You really are no fun sometimes." he muttered.

"I`m as fun as it gets." I said defensively "Besides, it`s not my fault you're so hostile towards beanbags."

"Honestly I think I`ll just zap back in time and kill the man who invented bean bags." he grumbled to himself.

"Sounds like a plan." I teased "Too bad you don`t have the powers to do that."

"I`ve still got the power to do plenty of other stuff." he noted "Especially to you."

"Since when did you get so dirty minded?"

"Well..." he leaned back against the bed "I was locked up in a cage for centuries. What would you be thinking of after finally getting a little taste of pleasure?"

"I see your point." slowly my thoughts turned to something else "Speaking of which, we didn`t really use protection or anything..."

"No worries." he chuckled "You don`t possess the power, aura, or capacity to conceive a child of an archangel, even a fallen one for that matter."

"Why do I find that offensive?" I muttered.

"Look on the bright side? Most humans don`t have that capability, so at least you`re not the only one?"

"I`m flattered." I joked and he shrugged "By the way, mind if I do the shopping by myself?"

"Why?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Because I don`t need you hovering over me while I pick out tampons." I replied rather sassily.

"Well if you`re going to put it like that..." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh also one more thing." I remembered I still hadn`t changed.

"Mhm?"

"Get out."

 **Quinn**

Still no replies from Ella.

This was practically what my life had come too, I`d wake up in the morning, check my e-mail for replies, go eat breakfast, check my e-mail for replies, clean my knives and restock my guns, check my e-mail for replies. As you can see there`s a pattern.

The Winchesters were still looking for Ella, but when an important hunt came knocking; they couldn`t ignore. I hadn`t heard from Castiel since he told us about Michael, and lately I`ve just been feeling lonely. Not that I`ll ever openly admit it, but it`d be nice to have someone around. Usually it`s just me by myself at the bunker. Even Sam offered me to join them on their hunt, but I said 'no' because I was to hell-bent on warning Ella, to care about other things.

 **Lucifer C:**

Here`s a dark, terrible, secret that no one really knows about me. I hate being alone. Ever since my imprisonment, the loneliness had driven me to new feats of insanity. It was the worst torture imaginable, my reoccurring nightmare: the cage. When I was re-trapped with Michael, I was secretly grateful. Yes it`d be as dreadful and terrible being locked in the cage again, but at least this time, I won`t have to worry about the loneliness. Now here I am again, my third time being free, and now alone.

I was waiting for Ella to _pray_ to me so that I could pick her up once she`s done all her shopping. But for the time being, I was just alone and bored out of my mind. Currently I was walking across some random street in... actually I`m not even sure what city this is. I think it's somewhere in America though?

Regardless, I was walking through the crowds, trying to find a way to amuse myself when I realized something I hadn`t before. There was a strange energy in the atmosphere, as if something powerful, something familiar, something _evil_ was nearby. The energy was all around the place, but curiously I tried to focus in on it, tracking it. It wasn`t a long trek though, considering I instantly lost the energy.

Even though it had faded, something was still off in my mind. Why was it so familiar, where had I felt it before? Coyly I glanced around the street, I could see the roof of the mall I had left Ella at from behind the buildings. For a moment I felt concerned, was this just a coincidence, or was there a reason the energy was in the same city? I was still recovering, and for now I probably wouldn`t be strong enough to deal with the power I sensed. Which once again reminds of how familiar it felt, how much it felt like me.

Finally all the pieces clicked in. I know who it is.

 **Ella**

In a way it felt nice to be on my own for a while, I felt independent and kind of normal. But it also felt kind of strange, even before I got thrown into this world; I used to be extremely social. I`d love having people around me, even if I hated them; I wanted someone around. But here I was, surrounded by crowds of people but feeling so alone. But not for much longer...

I had practically finished all my shopping, I paid extra for all the heavy stuff to get shipped to the house, and here I was; coyly carrying a bag of pads in one hands, and a bag of bath essentials in the other. I was about to summon Lucifer for pick-up when I noticed the ice cream store in the corner. When was the last time I had ice cream?

Hesitantly I buried my hand into my jean pockets, wondering if I had any cash left. Only a few dollars, definitely not enough; I should`ve asked Lucifer for more. Eh, I guess he can just buy me some when I summon him. Speaking of which, I better find somewhere private to do that. It might seem a little suspicious if a man just appears out of thin air and says hello.

"Hello?"

The new voice caught my attention and I turned my head up to see a familiar looking man smiling down at me. Do I know him?

"Er hi?" I replied a little tensely, wondering if that was impolite.

"I have noticed you eyeing that frozen desert establishment." his voice was firm and serious "May I purchase you some?"

"Thanks for the offer..." by the way he`s talking, it didn`t seem like he was from here "But it`s alright, I`m kind of busy anyways."

"I insist." he smiled broadly, a smile that was clearly fake.

"Look that`s really nice and all." I backed up just a little "But I`m meeting up with someone and I really don`t have the time. So I`ll just go..."

"No, you will not." he suddenly grabbed my arm, his grip was like steel.

"If you don`t let go right now, I swear I`ll scream." I threatened, gesturing towards the crowds of people that would hear.

"You may scream if you wish." he replied calmly "These humans can`t help you."

Did he just say humans...? As in he is not one himself? Suddenly it clicked, I knew who he was.

"Michael..." I muttered, noticing how his expression turned proud.

"You should be grateful you know." he continued "It`s an honour to be chosen for such a valiant task. To restore an archangel."

"Been there, done that." I said quickly.

His eyebrows furrowed: "You... have?"

"Lucifer." I answered bluntly "He was an archangel after all right? Speaking of which, he`ll be here any second, so you should really consider letting go. Unless you know? You want to get incinerated?" to be honest I was lying, I knew very well that Lucifer wasn`t restored to full power yet. So basically I was screwed unless Michael was gullible.

"You should really listen to her, brother." Lucifer said, suddenly appearing behind us.

"Lucifer." Michael didn`t seem as surprised to see him.

"Michael." Lucifer smirked a little "Look at you brother, still in one piece, but there is something off isn`t there?"

Michael looked ashamed for a moment, his gaze going to the floor nervously.

"You know it too?" Lucifer chuckled lightly "The mighty and righteous Michael... so much for that? Look at what the cage did to you? I can feel your grace, your soul; it's dark. The cage has twisted you too, you aren`t as pure as you were. Now you`re a monster. Just like me."

"Silence!" Michael demanded, his tone loud and authority-like. Everyone turned to glance at us before continuing on their way.

"Always so sensitive." Lucifer continued to chuckle.

"You`re not the only one who can sense grace." Michael`s voice was low "I can feel yours as well, I admit it`s not as tarnished as I remember, but it is weak. Very, very weak. This explains why you have this... human, in your company."

"Well actually..." he glanced at me now, his gaze locking with my own "my reasons are my own, why are you here?"

"You know very well." the archangel replied "My grace is also weak, I need restoration and that human bares the only amulet which can do so."

"Yes, I can see what you`re trying to do, but my dear brother; I`m not letting you take her."

I sighed a little in relief, at least Lucifer had a chance against Michael. The archangel himself wasn`t at full power.

"I wasn`t asking for your permission." Michael stated and suddenly a bunch of other angels appeared. None of them looked familiar, but there were enough for the shoppers to notice, because soon people were pointing fingers and speaking in whispers.

Once again Michael grabbed me by the wrist, but I wasn`t prepared to be a damsel. I swung one of my bags at him, by the sound it made when connecting to his head: I presumed it was the bathroom essentials. He wavered for a moment, backing up before yelling: "Destroy everything!"

Suddenly a bright light began to fill the room, the angels were revealing their true forms. People had begun screaming since their eyes couldn`t handle it, and I was prepared to be the next one when Lucifer wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest and placing a hand over my eyes. The screaming stopped instantly and everything went quiet; he removed his hands.

We were once again back in Nicks house.

"Holy shit." I yelled out a little.

"It`s alright, you`re safe now." Lucifer actually seemed concerned.

"No not that." I replied; not referring to the angelic intervention we just had "I forgot my pads in the mall, I`m so screwed next week."

"Humans..." he sighed a little, and suddenly the house began to shake a little.

"What was I thinking..." he grumbled "This place doesn`t have the proper warding against archangels, you`re not safe here. We need to leave."

"But all that furniture I paid for..." I muttered.

"We don`t have time for this." was it just me or does he seem a little jumpy? Easily he grabbed my wrist and once again the scenery changed. I recognized the place immediately, and my heart fell a little at the sight in front of me.

"Quinn." I glanced at her, she was sitting on the table at the bunker; Sams laptop in front of her.

"Ella..." she blinked at me, her expression unreadable "You`re... you're okay?! You`re here! Did you get my e-mail?"

"What the hell are we doing here?" I glanced at Lucifer who seemed to be examining the room.

"This place is warded against archangels." he replied easily "Of course I don`t count since I`m fallen, but you`ll be safe here."

"Are you talking about Michael?" Quinn piped up.

"You know?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow while I turned away from here.

"Yeah, I sent you an e-mail with a warning.. guess you never read it." Quinn sighed "Look Ella I`m sorry... just please let me help you."

"Never. Ever. Again." I replied coldly.

"We don`t have time for this." Lucifer grumbled "Where are the Winchesters?"

"They`re not here." Quinn answered "So please, just stay for a while. Let me help you Ella. Let me make it up to you. Please... I thought I was doing the right thing back there, but I don`t know anymore. I should`ve listened to you. I should`ve given you a chance. And this time I swear I will, so please..."

I looked at her, everything about her apology seemed genuine, but my heart couldn`t take it. The way she left me feeling that night, that was inexcusable.

"We need the help Ella." Lucifer said aloud "Just for a little bit, until I`m powerful enough to deal with Michael. He`s weak as it is, so I don`t even need to be fully restored. Just a few days will do."

"Listen Quinn." my voice was still cold "We`ll stay here for a bit, I`ll let you help me. But you`re not forgiven, and I don`t know if you ever will be. I can assure you though: we`re not friends anymore."

"I understand..." Quinn sighed "You can still stay."


	21. Chapter 21

I wasn`t planning on updating today, I wasn`t even halfway done the chapter, but then my mom brought me an ice cappuccino and I drank it... so now I`m really hyper and I need to keep myself busy XD and thus I finished the chapter early.

WARNING: There`s smut (sex) in this chapter :P which means you should either be super duper excited, or not really care at all. I`ll give you guys a heads up when we get there.

Oh and as always: ya`ll better review... I`m not even kidding, You. Better. Review... if you have the time of course :3

Disclaimer: I own everything :D... except for supernatural and its characters...

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

Thank you, thank you, thank you... god. Thank you for this second chance. I know Ella clearly is still pissed, but at least I have a chance at winning her back over. I just couldn`t live with the guilt inside me, I needed her forgiveness, and now I have a shot at getting it.

As if on cue, Ella walked into the kitchen where I was currently making a peanut butter sandwich. It was pretty late at night, but personally I loved midnight snacks, especially since they provided comfort and I seriously needed comfort right now.

"Want one?" I offered, gesturing at my sandwich and flashing a friendly smile.

"No." she replied calmly, her hands reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a jar of Nutella. Holy Shit. I have known Ella for practically my whole life, and if there`s one thing I know about her, it`s that she always eats Nutella when she`s super angry. It`s her spin on comfort food. Was she angry because of me? Well of course. I wish this was much easier, I wish a few words would be all it took to convey my feelings: I`m sorry Ella.

 **Ella**

I walked back into my old room with a single jar of Nutella and a spoon in my hands. It was difficult seeing Quinn; there was so much I wanted to say but couldn`t. All I really wanted was this to be over. I wanted Michael gone, I wanted to get away from the Winchesters and Quinn, and do what exactly? Well I don`t even know. But once this is all over, I really just want to feel settled. I could finish decorating Nicks house, maybe even get a job for fun, and perhaps Lucifer will stay by me.

It`s not like I could go back to my dimension, well I suppose I could; but I don`t want too. I couldn`t leave all this behind. And I never will.

All things considered, it was pretty difficult to fall asleep, so instead I avoided the bed altogether. Earlier I had dragged a dozen books from the bunkers library into my room so I`d have something to keep myself busy with. I was currently on the third one; it`s pretty long. As soon as I stepped into the room, I dropped on the floor and opened up the book, uncapping my Nutella and pulling out a spoonful of chocolate. Diligently, I licked the spoon, slowly cleaning it.

Right then Lucifer popped up beside me, he had left earlier; promising to be back in a few minutes. It had been five hours.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully as I jumped up in surprise, accidently whacking myself in the face with the spoon "Oh... you`ve got a little... er something on your face..."

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked right away, using my hand to wipe away the chocolate, but missing.

"Had to get this." he pulled out Gabriels blade, and for a moment my mind was swarmed with memories of me stabbing him.

"Why do you have that thing..." I muttered, the dread clear in my voice.

"It`s for you." he replied coyly, handing me the blade.

"Why are you giving it to me...?" I blinked down at it, the light blade felt like a thousand pounds in my hand.

"Just in case." his voice wavered for a moment "It can kill Michael... so if he ever tries anything, at least you`re not a helpless damsel."

"Well aren`t you thoughtful..." I nervously placed the blade to the side then noticed how unsettled he looked "Is everything okay?"

"Here I am again..." he sighed "Plotting my own brothers death. I don`t want to do this, I really don`t even want to think about killing him, I do still... care. It`s just difficult that`s all."

"The devil still cares about the brother he betrayed." I noted "That`s so human."

"Ironic." he scoffed.

"I know right." I replied, feeling slightly light hearted before returning my attention to the Nutella that was somewhere on my face "Where is it?" I once again tried to rub it off, but my hand only touched skin "Could you just get it off?"

"Hold still." he ordered and I did as he rubbed the Nutella off my cheek "There`s still a little... everywhere. What is this anyways?" he glanced down at his fingers.

"Nutella." I answered matter-of-factly "It`s basically chocolate spread, it`s supposed to be sweet."

He raised an eyebrow and licked his fingers, his expression perking up a little. I expected him to look sick again, as if he was going to throw up, but instead he just gazed at the chocolate on his fingers as if it was a long lost love.

"You okay?" I asked awkwardly as he licked his fingers clean.

"This. Is. Incredible." his voice sounded awe-struck.

"Dismiss the waffles but adore the Nutella? Why not." I scoffed "Anyways, is there still any on my face?"

"Actually yeah." he smirked a little before suddenly leaning towards me, his hand holding my face in place as he licked the remaining Nutella off my cheeks. At first I felt embarrassed but slowly I began to relax, feeling kind of amused at how much he was falling for the spread. I figured he must have finished because he stopped licking. Instead he lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands entangling in his hair and pulling him into a kiss.

 **(It`s going to get mature now)**

He bit down roughly on my lower lip, forcing my mouth open as he deepened the kiss: I could taste the Nutella. Our tongue war didn`t last long, he easily won and continued to explore my mouth while pushing me down onto the bed. While he got comfortable on top of me, I continued the kiss, my grip tightening on his hair; causing him to groan. For a moment he pulled away, literally tearing my shirt off.

"Wait a minute..." I panicked for a second "We can`t do this... What if Quinn hears?"

"I don`t really care if she does." he replied bluntly "We can keep her up the whole night, consider it her punishment for betraying you?"

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope." I attempted to get up, but Lucifer held me down "We can`t..."

"We can." he insisted and then with a darker tone added "And we will."

Once again I was blushing, but I didn`t bother arguing as his lips returned to my own, continuing our kiss while he slipped off my jeans. I was still feeling a little hesitant though it wasn`t like I really had a choice at the moment, but frankly that didn`t bother me; I enjoyed this. Deciding to give in, I began to pull his jacket off, followed by his shirt and jeans.

"You know..." he pulled away again, gazing down at me with his usual menacing twinkle "I never really got to play with these last time." with a snap of his fingers my bra was gone, and I tried to hide the embarrassment on my face.

Without another word he dug in, causing me to yelp as he rolled on top of me and began to lick at my breasts, causing them to stand erect. Soon I couldn`t help but moan as he massaged one and teased the other with his teeth, giving the nipple a pinch when I tried to squirm away.

"I`m guessing you`ve done this before..." I groaned as he sucked on all the sensitive spots.

"You`ve got no idea." he replied in a muffled tone as he continued to toy with my breasts, suddenly tugging on a nipple with his teeth; causing me to shriek.

"Don`t do that!" I gasped.

"What, this?" he chuckled, once again tugging, this time causing me to involuntarily moan.

I didn`t reply this time, knowing it was useless, but also because I was starting to enjoy it. All the pain from the tugging and biting was gone, and was now replaced with a feeling of bliss. Soon I found myself squirming again as he teased an erect nipple with his tongue, closing his mouth around it and licking from inside. Finally he pulled away from them, his mouth making its way back to my lips as he continued our kiss.

I was so distracted by it all, I once again felt surprised as his fingers moved to my panties; not taking them off but instead rubbing his finger against the fabric. Instantly I whimpered, my body still squirming at the guilty pleasure that had been inflicted to it.

In a quick move, Lucifer tore off the garment, tossing them aside before pushing my legs apart.

"You ready?" he asked and I realized his boxers were already off, considering I could feel the tip of his length rubbing against my folds.

"Not really." I muttered.

"Eh, close enough." he shrugged before pushing himself inside of me; groaning as he filled me up. Instinctively I bit my lower lip at the pain, my hands clenching down on his shoulders for support as his thrusts became animalistic. With his usual aggressive pace; I found myself screaming out in a mix of ecstasy and pain.

"That`s right..." his voice was a dark growl "Scream for me."

His tone made me shudder and once again I felt his lips returning to my mouth, kissing roughly. I don`t know what inside of me clicked, but I was losing myself inside these feelings. Responsively, I entangled my fingers into his hair and returned the kiss; my aggression surprising him. Allowing me to take control of the kiss, his hands wrapped around my hips, holding them tightly as his pace became more brutal. I could feel his length rubbing against my sweet spot, sending currents of pleasure rushing into my body.

Soon I found my insides clenching in bliss as a familiar sensation claimed my body. This time he climaxed first, the intensity of it rushing my own and causing me to scream out as I came. For a moment I struggled to recover my senses as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me on top of his chest. Feeling at ease, I just laid there. I could hear his heartbeat, it was faint as always, but definitely there. A welcoming reminder to the fact that he did, in fact have a heart.

 **(The mature bit`s over :3)**

"You think Quinn heard anything?" I finally asked.

"Absolutely." he replied, his tone a little mocking.

"Augh..." I groaned "Well there goes my self respect."

"What self respect?"

"Exactly."

 **Quinn**

I was still in the kitchen, with my headphones on; listening to some of Deans music when my phone buzzed. Not bothering to remove the headphones, I pulled it out and glanced down. It was a text from Sam.

'Just wrapped up the hunt, we`ll be back soon.'

For a moment I panicked, what would the Winchesters think when they realize I`m letting Lucifer sleep over? Ella, I`m sure they`ll welcome with open arms. But Lucifer... well that`s a whole different story. Feeling slightly guilty, I slipped my phone back in my pockets and sighed inwardly when I felt a presence.

Attentively, I pulled off my headphones and turned around to see Castiel standing there.

"Hey?" I said calmly.

"Hello Quinn." he replied in his usual voice.

"What you doing here?" I asked directly.

"I`ve come to tell you that Ella is with Lucifer." Castiel explained "Michael had come across them and the two-"

"I know Cas." I cut him off "I`m way ahead of you, they already told me everything. They`re actually in Ellas old room right now."

"Oh." his eyebrows furrowed "I suppose that explains the noise."

"What noise?" I raised an eyebrow, remembering that angels had much better hearing then humans.

"It is of little importance." he noted.

"If you say so." I shrugged.

"Is Dean and Sam... okay with them staying?" the angel asked innocently.

"Well..." I gulped a little "I might have not told them yet?"

"I can understand why you choose to lie to them." he continued "If the Winchesters were to find out, they will most certainly overreact. For starters they`ll attempt to kill Lucifer, then they`ll either kill you or get rid of you for allowing the devil into their most trusted home. They`ll probably hate you for life, they`ll never want to see you again. You, after all, have misused the trust they granted and considering how emotional those two are, they will most certainly not take it lightly. But your point of view is understandable."

I twitched.

"You know what Cas..." I gave him a look "Next time I want a pep talk, I`ll call up Crowley."

"I don`t understand." once again his eyebrows furrowed in his cute but confused, innocent expression.

"Of course you don`t." I muttered "Look, you`re still on our side right?"

"I`m sorry.." he glanced at the floor "I was not aware the room was split into certain sides."

"I mean..." it was like talking to a child "You`re on our team? As in you`re going to help us and not Michael, right?"

"Yes... I think."

"Then don`t tell anyone about Ella and Lucifer being here." I was referring to anyone angelic "We can`t let Michael find out."

"Understood." Castiel nodded again.

"Great." I smiled at last.

For a moment the two of us did nothing, and the atmosphere began slightly awkward.

"So umm..." I ran a hand through my hair "You can fly away now, or something?"

Before he could reply I heard something move behind me, and instinctively I whirled around to find Lucifer walking into the kitchen. A glance at Castiel showed how afraid the angel was of the devil before him.

"What're you doing here Lucifer?" I asked as he calmly stood at the door.

"Looking for more Nutella." he shrugged "Ella won`t share the jar."

So apparently Satan loves chocolate spread? Why not?

"I`ll check to see if we have some." I muttered before turning to the cabinet. From the corner of my eye I could notice Lucifer smirking at Castiel, who seemed to literally be shuddering in fear.

"Hello brother." the devils voice was mocking as he greeted the angel.

"Lucifer..." Castiels voice on the other hand was a faint, shaky whisper.

"I think I remember you..." Lucifer tilted his head a little "Weren`t you the little angel that burned Michael."

"Yes..." Castiel nodded "You blew me up afterwards."

"Well, that sounds like me." he shrugged again.

"No Nutella, sorry." I finally told him.

"Eh that`s alright." Lucifer replied "I`ll just pry the jar out of Ellas hands." and with that he turned away.

"So what were we talking about?" I turned back to Castiel to see that he had disappeared. Sighing inwardly, I once again glanced at my phone. What was I supposed to tell the Winchesters?


	22. Chapter 22

My updates haven`t been that frequent have they o.o well sorry about that, been getting distracted, but don`t you worry my beloved readers, I`ll do my best to get updates out asap. Anyways as always, please, please, please review if you haven`t already. Because I`m not kidding when I say that the amount of reviews I get practically controls how quickly I update x3 reviews are encouraging...

This is going to be a pretty chill chapter X3...

Disclaimer: I don`t own supernatural :c I cry every time

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Lucifer C:**

It`s funny how things can change so drastically. For a few moments I was so close to full power, and then I was back to the beginning. For a few moments I was unchallengeable, and now everyone`s trying to take me down. For most my life I was alone, and now I`m not. At least changes aren`t always bad.

"Oh good you`re here!" Ella said as she walked into the room.

Yup, I was still here, didn`t really have anywhere to go.

"You won`t believe what I found in town." she handed me a pamphlet, and curiously I looked over it. The words: **Lebanon Royal Ball** were written on the top, followed by a photo of a couple in old fashioned dresses and an address. I glanced back at her and blinked, what`s this supposed to mean?

"I don`t get it." I muttered bluntly.

"There`s some sort of royal ball event thing this weekend." she explained "Thought it`d be fun to go... normal couples are supposed to do stuff like this."

"Hate to break it to you." I replied "But we`re not really a _normal_ couple."

"Point is." she rolled her eyes "It`ll be fun and something to do, so come on... please?"

She was giving me those puppy dog eyes again...

"Fine..."

"Awesome!" she grinned rather wickedly before turning back to the door "Well, I've got some serious shopping to do now."

Humans...

 **Quinn**

I think god must really like me, considering I just got a text from Sam and Dean saying they`ll be a day behind because of bad weather. Now I still had time to figure out how to break this to them. Speaking of which, I noticed Ella heading towards the door. Curiously I walked over and managed a smile.

"Where you headed?"

"None of your business really." she replied a little coldly.

She was still mad...

"Ella come on please." I sighed "Don`t be so cold, I`m sorry, you know I am."

"Well." she rolled her eyes "If you must know, I`m going to go buy a dress, there`s this ball in town."

"I`ve heard of that." I noted "Can I come with?"

"Why?" she glanced at me "Are you going to attend?"

"Me?" I scoffed "At a ball? In a dress? I can see a million issues with that."

"Remember that dance last year." she smirked a little "Allen said you looked sexy in that dress and you sucker punched him."

"How could I forget?" I chuckled lightly and for a moment the atmosphere seemed normal again.

"Alright..." Ella sighed again "Let`s make a deal. I don`t think I can be mad at you forever, but you really did hurt me Quinn, if you want things to be good again then you need to suffer too."

I gulped a little.

"To make things even." Ella`s tone was dark "You`ll have to go to the ball, wear a fancy dress and take a date."

"Just kill me now." I groaned and she smiled a little again.

"Your choice." she managed before opening the door and heading out.

"Wait up!" I called, chasing after her "Fine, I`ll do it! I`ll do it!"

"Thought so."

 **Ella**

Quinn and I had taken a break from the shopping and were currently chilling in a cafe when I went through my bags.

"You sure I shouldn`t have taken the purple dress?" I asked hesitantly as I glanced at the green one in my bag.

"Absolutely." she nodded "That one was way too skimpy."

"That way it`d be easier to impress." I muttered "The greens going to be harder to pull off."

"I thought you`d like the challenge."

"Speaking of challenges." I turned my attention to her "Who are you going to ask to the dance?"

"Firstly this is so stupid." she sighed "Secondly, I have no idea. Dean and Sam aren`t going to be able to get back in time for it so..."

"You could always call up Crowley." I teased "Speaking of him, does he know Lucifer's alive? Or does he still think he`s dead..."

"I don`t really know." Quinn shrugged "I think he thinks he`s dead. We haven`t told him otherwise."

"Well then he`ll be in for a rude awakening..."

"I guess, but anyways, onto more important things: like who the hell am I going to take?"

"How about Castiel?" I suggested.

"No way!" she replied a little too quickly "Me and Cas... that could never happen. Besides, what about Destiel?"

"Honestly I doubt Dean would ever be able to give up girls." I rolled my eyes "But relax, you can take Castiel as a friend, it`s no big deal. Besides, you don`t really have any other options, unless you`re actually willing to take Crowley."

"Oh hell no." she grumbled "I`ll take Castiel over Crowley any day."

"Glad that`s settled." I smirked again.

"So I`m guessing you`re taking Lucifer?"

"Nah, I was thinking Michael."

"You`re kidding right?"

"Of course."

Finally the waitress came in with our orders, with a brief smile she handed us both an iced coffee.

"How`s that been going anyways?" Quinn leaned in now "Dating the devil that is?"

"Well..." I blushed a little.

"Bet he`s great in the bedroom." she teased.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Wait..." her eyes widened slightly "I was just kidding... did you actually... did you two have... oh my freaking lord Jesus."

"Such language." I noted sarcastically but her expression didn`t waver.

"Do you mean to tell me that you _actually_ had sex with Satan?"

"It sounds crazy if you say it like that." I muttered, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"That`s because it is crazy." her eyes were still wide "Wow just wow... I feel like I need to bathe you in holy water."

"Oh come on." I rolled my eyes "It isn`t a big deal."

"I beg to freaking differ." she leaned in on the table "I`m kind of curious now... so what was _it_ like?"

"We are so not having this conversation." I muttered.

"At least give me something? Was he good?"

"Look Quinn." I sighed in defeat "He`s the devil, creator of lust and probably as experienced as you can get. What do you think _it_ was like?"

"That good huh?" she finally smirked.

"You have no idea." I matched her smile.

 **Lucifer C:**

Patience is one of my strong suits, I don`t mind waiting, yes I get bored pretty easily, but I can wait when it`s worth it. Despite that, I`m only patient when absolutely necessary. Technically I had a few of my powers back, not enough for anything too big, but plenty to put a little demon in his place. And when I say little demon, I'm referring to a traitorous British king of hell. Well he won`t be king of anything for long. With Ella gone, I finally could take the time to pay him a visit.

It would probably be best to wait for all my powers, but it wasn`t necessary and as I said; I`m only patient when absolutely necessary. Besides I already knew exactly what I planned on doing to him. Killing him would be to quick, to easy, to merciful. Torturing him would be too simple, to direct, to obvious. But what I had in mind, well that`d be worse than hell. It was after all; the worst thing possible for me.

With a simple thought I was in my office, well my old office... which was Crowley's old office before it became my own... but now it was his again... basically I`m in his/my office? It seemed to be back to its usual interior, no bean bags, posters, or fluffy blue carpets. I kind of missed it, I`ll definitely have to change it back once Crowley`s taken care of. Speaking of the little demon, he was comfortably seated in his office chair ranting on about some sort of tablet on his phone.

As soon as he saw me, he frowned, sighed then spoke into the phone: "Let me call you back."

With those words, he ended the call, placed the phone on the desk and looked at me rather innocently.

"You`re alive!" he muttered, fake enthusiasm coating his voice "Give me a second to grab the infant blood and virgins, then we can celebrate."

I raised an eyebrow, as good as that sounded, Crowley knew very well why I was here.

"You know..." he still looked at me innocently as he spoke "When I heard the Winchester had you killed, I was very hesitant to take back the throne. I mean, I highly doubted they could possibly take you down, but someone had to be in charge until you got back. And to be frank, no one really has the pizzazz I possess."

"Crowley." I spoke calmly "Do I look like a fool to you? Don`t play dumb, I know what you did to have me killed, _and to be frank_ I`m not amused."

"Well..." he sighed "Bollocks."

Now; I was amused, smirking to myself I took a simple step forward and he backed up in his chair. This was going to be fun.

"It would be impolite to not allow me a final wish before my death?" he asked cheekily.

"Who said anything about death?" I mused and he blinked at me.

"Torture?"

"Thought I`d get a little creative." I stated coldly and he gulped.

"You want to know what my personal nightmare is?" I continued, walking closer towards his desk as he shrunk in his chair "Being the... _devil_ , people presume I`m the one spreading all the fear, but there are things that I too fear. But don`t get curious, you`ll find out firsthand what true torment is."

"Lucifer I..."

"Silence." I ordered coldly and he didn`t say a word "I can feel you trying to zap away, you know it`s pointless don`t you? You can`t really escape."

"I don`t mean to insult but... don`t you think this is a little overactive? I mean it isn`t the first time I`ve tried to kill you? What happened to that good sportsmanship."

"True." I shrugged "Everyone`s always trying to kill me, I get used to it to be honest, and usually a brief death would be punishment enough for those who try. But the reason for your punishment isn`t because you tried to kill me, it`s because you involved something I cared about."

"Don`t tell me this is about that petty little-"

"Crowley..." my voice was a dark growl now "If you dare finish that sentence..."

Once again he gulped, then quietly managed: "And what, pray tell is my punishment?"

"A few centuries in a cage I`m very familiar with." I smirked.

"Your cage..." his eyes widened a little "You`re going to throw me into _your_ cage...?"

"Trust me, it's not just a little lonely prison cell. There`s definite hell down there, you`ll see soon enough. Have fun."

"Wait I-"

Before he could finish I snapped my fingers and he was gone; locked into the cage which had held me for centuries. Locked in the cage which tormented me for centuries. Poor guy... oh well.

 **Quinn**

What`s the most important thing to me: my friend or my dignity? Well never in my life had I thought so hard about those two things. Option one: pray to Castiel, ask him to the ball, mortally embarrass myself but mend my bridge with Ella. Option two: not go to the ball with Castiel, be safe and comfortable without my dignity on the line but never have Ellas forgiveness.

Well, I knew what the right choice was.

"Cas, if you`re listening, could you get your ass down here?" I muttered half heartedly as I leaned against my bed. I was currently in my own room in the bunker, me and Ella had returned from our little shopping spree. She was in her room getting her new stuff organized into her closet, and I was supposed to do the same, but I was a little too busy stressing over my 'date'.

"Quinn." with a fluttering noise Castiel appeared in front of me, his eyebrows furrowed and his face a grimace "What is wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to summon you?" I decided to start the conversation lightly.

"Yes." he replied bluntly.

"Well." I chuckled slightly "I need a favour as a friend... we are friends right?"

"I think so." he answered unsurely. Wow Cas, thanks for the confidence boost.

"Anyways." I decided to get onto the hard part "There`s this stupid royal ball thing happening on the weekend, and I kind of have to go with Ella. But I need a..." I couldn`t finish the sentence, I couldn`t say date.

"Companion?" Castiel offered.

Yes!

"Yeah, exactly." I smiled, relieved I didn`t have to say _date_ "Just a friendly companion, so would you care to be that companion?"

"I don`t know if I`m suitable." Castiels eyebrows furrowed again "I am an angel of the lord, I feel that my time should be spent doing more important things."

"But this is important." I blurted "I really need this Cas, if I don`t show up with someone to that dance, then Ella`s never going to talk to me again. Please?"

"I-"

"Please!"

"I`ll try." he sighed "Michael has been running a tight shift in heaven, with him back no one is daring to start any conflict. In a sense it is rather peaceful, but I doubt his intentions are pure. Regardless, if I have time I shall... accompany you to this ball."

"Thanks Cas, you`re a life saver." I smiled at last.

"Well I suppose I have saved a few lives..." his gaze wandered away as his expression became lost in thought. There you have it folks: classic Castiel. I think I`m getting used to him.

"Oh and Cas." I remembered something.

"Yes?" he glanced back at me.

"Don`t wear the trench coat."

He looked offended.

"I mean." I rephrased "It`s a really fancy occasion, so you know... dress up really nicely? Wear a suit? Tuxedo? I don`t know, go crazy, but not too crazy. Something formal but elegant. Understand?"

"No." he blinked at me.

"It`s going to be a long day." I muttered to myself but couldn`t help but smile as I glanced at his expression. He was so innocently adorable, I think I might just enjoy taking him to the ball.

 **Ella**

"You did what with Crowley?!" I stared at him in disbelief as he explained for the sixth time how he locked the British king of hell in his old cage.

"I thought you`d be pleased?" he folded his arms and frowned.

"Look, Crowley`s going to be Crowley." I replied "But I forgive him, so just let him out."

"Why so defensive towards him?" his posture became more rigid.

"Because." I decided I might as well be honest "In the show Crowley`s supposed to be very much alive and well. And frankly me and Quinn have really messed things up by showing up here, the last thing we need is to accidently kill the Winchesters because we messed with the plot of things. Just let him out, he needs to do some important stuff still..." I recalled the demon trials, the Gadreel incident, the mark of Cain. The Winchesters were going to need Crowley for that and I didn`t want to mess things up further.

"But..." he groaned.

"No buts." I snapped "Let him out."

"At least let him suffer for a week or two?" he grumbled.

"A week at max." I replied.

"And here I was thinking you`d be pleased." he sighed "Humans..."

"Well, did you at least get your office back?" I decided a subject change was in order.

"Yup." his eyes lit up a little "Though Crowley did change the interior you worked so hard on."

"Damn that well-dressed demon." I cursed under my breath "No worries though, there`s a bean bag sale at IKEA."

"Of course there is..."


	23. Chapter 23

One more chill chapter before I throw a giant plot boulder at you :D (hint, hint for what`s coming next chapter) If you pay attention you`ll notice all the foreshadowing (it`s kind of obvious really) Also, just want to thank you all for the reviews, I found them very encouraging as always, and must admit I`ve got a few new ideas because of them. So as always, review if you get the time, means the world and thank you if you have :'D

Disclaimer: I don`t own Supernatural... can`t really think of any funny 'pun' to put here... so yeah...

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

Ever since I found myself in this new dimension; everything was exciting. True, some of it was bad and terrible, but there wasn`t a single boring moment. But now, here I was, feeling bored to death. And why do I feel this way? Because Lucifer's gone for the day. The fact that I had nothing to do without him pissed me off, am I really that dependant? What happened to being a strong, independent white woman? Augh, so disappointing.

Regardless, here I was lying on my bed; staring at the ceiling without a single thought to hold onto. Earlier this morning when I woke up; he was gone, at first I wasn`t too concerned, expecting him to pop up at any moment. But later on Quinn told me he had left in the morning, saying something about: 'business he had to take care of'. I was a little curious to why he`d tell Quinn and not me, but I didn`t bother asking.

At least that meant I`d be seeing him again, but what am I supposed to do in the meantime? The ball would be tomorrow night, the Winchesters would arrive the day after, Quinn was out helping Castiel find a suit. Bet she`s having more fun than me. Maybe I should have gone along? Hmm, no, I need to give those two some alone time. Why? Because anyone can clearly see there`s a romantic relationship waiting to bloom between those two.

Well at least I`m betting on it.

 **Quinn**

This was awkward.

Castiel was gazing over seventeen different suits, rubbing the fabric between his fingers and tilting his head with fascination. During it all I just stood a few meters away and tried not to comment. As soon as we walked into the clothing store; he touched and looked at everything like it was shiny candy. It practically took me an hour to pull him away from the coat section.

"Have you chosen yet?" I asked after a while.

"The dark blue silk one seems very comfortable and would most likely make it easy to move gracefully." he noted "Yet the black one seems more traditional and formal and is much more pleasing towards the eye... it is a very complex decision."

"Right, very complex." I muttered sarcastically "One of the great mysteries of the world..."

"What do you recommend?" he asked hesitantly "You`re more experienced in this then I am."

"I actually hate shopping, I find it really boring; just standing around and looking at stuff for hours." I glanced at the suits laid in front of him "Go with the dark gray."

"Why?" his eye brows furrowed "I mean what makes this the better choice compared to the others? What quality does it possess which separates it from the competition? What makes this the best?"

"It`s cheaper."

"Oh."

Castiel carefully folded the dark gray suit before handing it to me with an excited smile; I tried not to roll my eyes and ruin his excitement. Once we were at the cashier I easily paid for the suit with some of the cash Dean left at the bunker, it was for a good cause so he wouldn`t be pissed, right? Besides; what Dean doesn`t know, won`t hurt him. From the corner of my eye I could see Castiel jumping a little, he was acting like I was buying him a puppy or something. it was kind of refreshingly adorable.

In a matter of seconds, the cashier lady placed the suit in a bag and handed it to me with a lazy smile. Next on the list was shoes, but before we could exit the shop, Castiel tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I scoffed, glancing at him with a hint of irritation. In truth I wasn`t at all irritated or annoyed by his attitude, but that was just the way I naturally react towards him. It was actually kind of odd how on-guard I felt around him. When I`m around the Winchester I`m pretty chill and relaxed, even flirty sometimes. But when I`m with Castiel most of my personality traits shut down and I act so cold and irritable.

"Can I hold the bag?" he asked innocently, and with an amused sigh I handed it to him, noticing how his eyes lit up. How did I so easily overlook this character in the show?

"Alright so we can head to that shoe store across the street next." I glanced at the little shopping list in my pocket.

"Okay." he agreed easily, following behind me closely "I find this shopping experience to be rather enjoyable."

"Mhmm." I continued to make mental notes of what we`d need next.

"Thank you for this Quinn." he suddenly said "With Michaels return and everything, I`ve been what you humans would call: stressed. This was a much appreciated break."

"No offense, but I`m not really doing this for you."

"Still, it is appreciated."

"If you say so angel boy."

"You have also taught me much about a humans shopping experience." he continued "I was unaware of how difficult it could be. Is there anything else I should know?"

"There`s a lot actually." I muttered "But I can`t tell you for the sake of spoiling the story and possibly ending someone's life."

"Oh..." his eyebrows furrowed again as we entered the shoe store "Did you know about Michaels return? Was that also in the _show_?"

"Nope, but that goes to show you how Ella and I can mess things up." I said as we walked down the aisles.

"It`s not your fault though."

"Yeah, but lately I`ve been thinking." I took a deep breath "Maybe it`s best that me and Ella go back to our world? This really isn`t a place for us, and all we`re going to do is mess up the story, and that could have some serious negative effects."

"I think-"

"But." I interrupted him "I know she wouldn`t want to go, and I`m sure as hell not forcing her to do anything again."

"I think-"

"But maybe if I talk to her, convince her that we really don`t belong here? Because we don`t right?"

"I think-"

"Of course not, and we don`t wanna upset the balance. I mean like half the crap that happened because of us isn`t actually supposed to be part of the story. What if Michael kills Sam or something? That isn`t supposed to happen; but it might because of us."

"I think-"

"What do you think?" I finally allowed him to speak.

"I think these black ones go well with my suit." he gestured towards a pair of shoes on the shelf.

I sighed but agreed, in a sense I still appreciated talking to him. True his replies were usually pointless or degrading, but it still felt nice to conceive in someone. And luckily for me, I doubted this angel had anyone to reveal my secrets too.

 **Lucifer C:**

There are honestly a lot of things I`d rather be doing right now, but regardless: here I was in one of my old crypts. It was in places like these I hid some of my most well-guarded secrets. Secrets, weapons, artifacts of mass destruction, etc. A few of these things included the angel tablet which was lying untouched on the altar I left it on all those millennia's ago. I wasn`t really worried about it though, it was perfectly safe; not like anyone`s ever going to find it.

Either way the tablet wasn`t my concern.

Feeling a little rushed, I began going through the papyrus files I had stacked over one of the altars, finally I found the right one poking out from behind the holy grail; which I obviously also had locked away in my crypt for a rainy day. Never know when you need an immortal life giving cup.

The papyrus behind it was thin and frail, ready to fall apart at any moment. Trying my best to be gentle, I placed it down flat on the altar, the little light in the crypt making it difficult to read the words etched over it. Basically, it was every bit of ancient information I had on the amulet. But more specifically, it was every bit of information I had on destroying the amulet. And why exactly do I want to destroy the only source of my power restoration? Well because if there`s no amulet, Ella won`t be important to Michael anymore, and if all goes well; he`ll back off.

The main plan was still to get rid of Michael altogether, but if there was a way for me to save both of them... shouldn`t I try? He was after all my brother, and somewhere inside I was hesitating to kill him.

I began to read over the papyrus, pausing once I was finished to take a deep breath. Well there goes that plan. According to the ancient information resource; the amulet restores in stages such as stage one: life, stage two: power, stage three: persona, etc. If the amulets destroyed while it`s restoring one of those stages: that individual stage is reset. What the hell does that even mean? Which stage am I in...? Maybe this isn`t a good idea...?

But just to be on the safe side, at least I now know how to destroy it. According to the papyrus:

 _'If thou wishes to destroy thy amulet, thou shalt burn it with holy fire.'_

Easy enough.

Well at least now I had a backup plan in case things didn`t work out. I really didn`t want to lock horns with Michael again, but if it becomes necessary; I guess I should be ready. But for now, I need to find the nearest Wal-mart and stock up on Nutella.

 **Quinn**

Castiel and I had already parted ways and I was currently heading into the bunker when my phone buzzed. Eager as always, I pulled it out of my back pocket and glanced at the screen: it was a text from Dean.

 _'_ Just checking up on you guys, how`s everything?'

'Good.' I texted back, remembering how he still knew nothing about our new house guests.

'Talked to Cas lately? How`s the hunt for Ella?' he replied. Oh that`s right, they still think Lucifer and her are missing.

'All good actually' best not to let them worry too much 'Don`t worry about it.'

'You sure? Something feels off.' he even bothered to put a suspicious looking emoji.

'Everything`s fine.'

'Really?' oh gosh he`s suspicious, why the hell is he even suspicious? I should probably cover this up with something.

'Yeah, totally...' cover up, cover up, cover up 'Me and Cas are going to a dance together!' Why the hell did I say that? Augh, at least it`ll distract him.

'What the hell? Really? That son of a... so does this mean you two are like a couple now?'

Before I could reply he texted again: 'Be right back need to go collect ten dollars from Sam.'

So there really were bets going on...

'Whatever, I got to go.' I texted back, not even bothering to deny it. That`d keep him distracted and busy for a bit.

As I walked into the main hall in the bunker I noticed Ella sitting at one of the study tabled with her head down and a bored expression. Instantly her eyes lit up as she saw me walking in.

"Finally!" she squealed a little "I`ve been dying of boredom, there is literally nothing to do here."

"You`re sitting in a huge library." I noted "And you think there`s nothing to do?"

"I see your point." she scoffed "But seriously..."

"Tell you what." I smirked a little "How about you go make some popcorn and we can watch a movie downstairs?"

"There`s a TV down there?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course there is." I said matter-of-factly "As if I was going to live with the Winchesters without a TV."

"What movie?" she perked up a little now.

"Something horror?" I suggested.

"Never again." she looked at me with wide eyes as if she knew something I didn`t.

"Action?"

"Nope."

"Romance?"

"Nope."

"Comedy?"

"Definitely."

I guess I was up for comedy.

"We have Netflix right?" she asked after a moment.

"Not in this world." I muttered and we shared a knowing smile "But there`s a bunch of movie channels, I`m sure we`ll find something."

"Well I`ll go make the popcorn then, wish me luck." she replied as she stood up, bothering to stretch before heading towards the kitchen.

"Luck for what?" I scoffed "All you got to do is put it in the microwave and press a few buttons."

"Just thinking about all that work makes me tired." she answered sarcastically before disappearing into the hallway as I shook my head.

After a few minutes I had found a comedy movie on the TV as Ella walked in with a bowl of popcorn, already popping a few pieces into her mouth as she dropped beside me on the make shift couch.

"Hey Quinn?" she asked as the movie began to play.

"Hmm?" I grabbed a piece of popcorn.

"I`ve been wondering lately..." she trailed off a little, making me slightly curious.

"About what?"

"Oh you know, stuff." she answered bluntly.

"Are you going to actually tell me? Or just kill me with curiosity?" I scoffed.

"That last one sounds like fun." she teased and I grimaced.

"God, just tell me." I muttered.

"Don`t say the lords name in vain." she continued to tease.

"This coming from the girl dating the devil?" two can play that game.

"Speaking of which." her eyes lit up again "About that thing... I was wondering..."

"Spit. It. Out." and with a darker tone I added "Before I choke it out of you."

"It`s moments like this I wonder why were such good friends." she scoffed again "But anyways, the thing is..."

This time I didn`t bother replying, waiting for her to finish: and luckily she did.

"About you and Castiel..." she continued "Do you prefer Casinn or Quinstiel as your ship name?"

I glared at her and she smirked, gosh she could be so annoying when it suits her.

"Well if we`re talking about ship names." I muttered "I was thinking Elifer? Hmm actually no, that sounds like some sort of elf... How about Lucilla? Isn`t that an actual name though. Great, you can name your first daughter Lucilla."

I expected her to reply with some sort of witty comeback, or glare at me and rant about how immature I could be. But to my surprise she just smiled at me genuinely.

"You know what Quinn." her voice wasn`t at all angry or pissed "I think I might have really missed you."

"That makes two of us." I smiled back, and a weight I didn`t know existed was lifted off my shoulder. My heart just felt a little lighter and I felt genuinely relaxed. It was nice to finally feel a little bit at ease; as if everything in the world was going to be okay. That Michael, or the Winchesters, or any of that crap didn`t matter anymore. At this moment we were just two good friends sharing a bowl of popcorn while watching a cheesy movie; just like we used too before we got thrown into this world. And I think I actually might have missed that.


	24. Chapter 24

Prepare for the plot to thicken :D

To be honest I was a little unsure about throwing in the giant plot boulder in, there were still a few fluffy moments I wanted to put in, but I guess I can stall them until after the plot boulder. I bet you`re curious about what the plot boulder is x3 mwahahahaha. Ahem, anyways, remember to review :D

Disclaimer: I don`t own Supernatural... or maybe I do? You can never really be sure...

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

"Come on we`re going to be late." Quinn muttered as she struggled to put on her high heels. We were currently still in the bunker, prepping for the ball which was tonight. I hadn`t seen Lucifer at all yesterday, and he still hadn`t shown up today. Call me paranoid but I was a little worried, besides he was supposed to go with me to the stupid dance, so where the hell is he? He better have a good reason for this or I swear...

"Let`s wait five more minutes..." I sighed, glancing at the clock as I added the finishing touches to my up-do hair.

"We don`t really have five minutes." Quinn noted.

"Since when are you in such a rush to go to the ball?" I glanced at her "I thought you hated the whole idea of it."

"I do..." she stammered "But that`s no reason to be late..."

"Right..." I sighed "Alright let`s go, guess he isn`t showing up."

"I`m sorry." Quinn placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, probably noticing how disappointed I felt. Obviously I was disappointed. Why wouldn`t I be disappointed? Actually forget disappointed, I`m more pissed then disappointed. I was really looking forward to this, even bothered to do all this shopping and what does _he_ do? Disappear for a day and not even show up? Some people...

I managed to fake a smile and follow Quinn outside to where the taxi was waiting. Yup, we were taking taxis, it`s going to be a long night...

A few minutes later we arrived at a giant party hall, much larger and fancier then anything I`d seen before. It was decorated nicely with red velvets banners hanging outside and two pillars lining the entrance door. There were people filing in, all dressed elegantly. For a second I glanced at myself hesitantly, compared to most of these people: I wasn`t exactly strikingly beautiful. Regardless, I followed Quinn out of the taxi and towards the hall entrance. Before we got there we noticed Castiel standing among the crowd of people, an excited smile on his face. Might I mention he looked simply adorable in his suit.

"Quinn, Ella!" he greeted us "I`ve been waiting for six hours and forty-two minutes, what took you so long?"

"Err the ball started an hour ago Cas..." Quinn explained and Cas looked embarrassed.

"Oh..." he muttered.

"Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes but I could see a smirk playing on her face "Let`s go in and make fun of stuff."

"Okay." he agreed rather eagerly as Quinn offered him her hand.

"You coming Ella?" she asked, pausing to turn and look at me.

"Nah." I took a step back "I`m so not going to be a third wheel, go have fun or whatever, I`ll be fine."

"You sure?" Quinn bit her lower lip, looking rather guilty.

"One hundred and ten percent." I assured her "Now seriously, get in there you two."

She hesitated a little longer before sighing in defeat and disappearing into the crowd as she entered the hall. I, on the other hand chose to linger outside, I didn`t really want to go in there: not alone. It`d be so awkward considering everyone would be with someone and then I`d just be there all by my lonesome. Nope, not happening, I think I`ll just go find a nice cafe to feel sorry for myself at.

As I turned around I bumped into a couple; make that a few couples. People were practically rushing to get inside the hall, not bothering to apologize as they shoved me from side to side. I needed to get away from the stampede. As I struggled to get out of there way I bumped into another person.

"You should watch yourself." a familiar voice said, as two arms pulled me away from the crowd.

"You should explain yourself." I replied, glancing up to see who I expected. Lucifer; in a completely dark black suit minus one pale white tie.

"Had some business to take care of." he explained calmly "Then I had to go find a suit or I knew someone would have issues. Do tell me though, is it jolly and cheerful enough?"

"Not really." I smirked "But it`ll do."

"Well then." he offered me his hand "Let`s not keep our fans waiting."

Feeling a little at ease now, I took it, leaning against him as we became part of the crowd and walked inside. Not to my surprise; the interior was just as grand and luxurious as the exterior. There was a giant open floor full of dancing couples, while a few white tables laid at the side; topped with punch and appetizers. There were tables in another corner, where groups of people sat and chatted. From the corner of my eye I could recognize Quinn and Castiel on the dance floor. By the looks of it: Cas was trying to mimic the other dancers and Quinn was trying to hold back her laughter.

"So when you say business." I decided to start a conversation "What exactly do you mean?"

"Eh, just stuff." he shrugged.

"Right, and totally doesn`t make me curious." I scoffed.

"Exactly." he glanced around "So what`s on the agenda?"

"I don`t know." I shrugged "Thought I`d make it up as we go along."

"Sounds like a plan." he replied "So Quinn`s here, was that part of the plan too?"

"Yup." I nodded "We`re working on fixing the friendship."

"So you forgave her just like that?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" I replied calmly.

"So, she tried to kill me." he answered bluntly "And she made _you_ do it."

"I know what she did..." I noted.

"Exactly, so why forgive her?"

"You really shouldn`t be talking considering you seem perfectly alright with her being around."

"That`s because we needed her." he muttered "Besides, I`d love to kill her. The only reason she`s still alive is because I thought you wouldn`t want that."

"Look." I sighed "I don`t like what she did either, but you`ve got to see it from her point of view: she did it because she cared about me. True, it was wrong and all, but her intentions were good. Besides, she understands now, she really is sorry and she isn`t going to try anything like it again. Plus, I can`t hate her forever, she`s my best friend. The longest we ever fought was four days, and that was over a coffee mug."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You don`t really want to know." I smiled a little "So how`s the restoration going?" I thought I`d change the subject.

"Much faster than last time." he replied "I think my powers will be all set before tonight."

"I guess that`s good?" I managed an unsure smile "Anyways, the dance floors clearing up a little, wanna give it a shot?"

"Me? Dance? Pfft as if that`s happening." he chuckled.

"It most certainly is." I tugged on his sleeve "Come on."

"Nah, I`m good here." he didn`t budge.

"Augh, come on." I groaned.

"You`re going to have to try harder to convince me." he challenged, his eyes twinkling with their usual menace.

"That`s so unfair." I sighed, knowing exactly what he wanted. Nervously, I ran a hand through his hair before pulling him into a kiss. It was quick and brief, and not nearly as deep as our other ones, but he seemed genuinely pleased.

"Dance?" I asked again as he pulled away.

"Alright." he licked his lips and I hid my embarrassment "But I`m warning you: I`m a terrible dancer."

"That makes two of us." I smirked and he smirked back.

 **Quinn**

I shook my head again as Castiel attempted to waltz with me, continuously stepping on my toe and apologizing. This was starting to get irritating, but I didn`t say anything considering the little angel seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. From the corner of my eye I could see Ella and Lucifer dancing through the crowd; I`d have to remember to tease her about that later. By the looks of it they seemed to be talking about stuff, considering he`d whisper something to her and she`d either blush or laugh out. In a sense they made a pretty cute couple; not that I`d ever admit it.

Suddenly Castiel pulled away and grimaced, his eyes focusing on the ground as he stood absolutely still for a moment.

"What`s wrong?" I asked bluntly.

"I`ve just received a message from heaven." his tone sounded troubled "I must go, I`m sorry."

"It`s okay..." I tried to hide my disappointment "Did they tell you what they wanted?"

Instead of replying he disappeared and I sighed inwardly: guess I`m the one alone now.

Before I could figure out what to do next, I noticed Lucifer walking up to me with Ella nowhere in sight. My heart beat quickened a little, I had never really been alone with him before: it was a little scary. Well I suppose I`m not alone considering there are still other dancers around, but it`s not like they could really do anything if he decided he was sick of me. It was usually Ella, the Winchesters or Castiel that gave me reassuring comfort when he was around, but as you can clearly tell; that wasn`t the case at the moment.

"Where`s Ella?" I asked quickly as he stood at my side, peering down at me with bored eyes.

"Washroom." he answered matter-of-factly "I noticed the angel was gone."

I gulped.

"Don`t kill me please." I blurted before I could even think "Ella would probably be really upset, and we wouldn`t want that... right?"

"Well there goes my plan for the evening." I couldn`t tell if he was serious or kidding "You know for some reason I feel that you really don`t like me."

"What makes you think that?" I blinked at him.

"Lots of different things." he replied calmly "But mostly the fact that you tried to kill me..."

"Oh come on..." I shrugged "Don`t hold a grudge?"

"Alright I guess that`s fair it`s not like my life was at risk or anything." he muttered sarcastically.

"Well... I did say sorry?" I managed but knew he wasn`t impressed and to be honest neither was I. Once again he opened his mouth to reply, but paused before he could. For a moment his body went rigid and his eyes widened slightly.

"Everything okay?" I asked curiously.

"Something`s wrong." he replied dryly.

"Do be more specific." I folded my arms.

"Ella`s gone..."

 **Ella**

A second ago I was walking out of the girls washroom when Castiel suddenly appeared. He didn`t say a single word as he placed a hand on my shoulder and zapped us both away. Now here I was: in a strange room that looked quite a lot like the room the angels put Dean in when he was waiting for Michael: minus the trays of burgers and beer. Castiel seemed to be nowhere in sight and instead Michael was standing a few meters away: glaring down at me with cold eyes. It`s funny how quick a situation can change.

"Err there seems to have been a mistake.." I said nervously "I`m not really supposed to be here, so if you don`t mind, I`ll just be leaving..." I glanced around and realized there were no doors "On second thought just give me a moment to call a ride." I mentally prayed to Lucifer but there was no response of any sort "Well then, I guess-"

"Silence." he interrupted "You humans never cease to speak, I find it quite annoying sometimes."

"Rude." I noted and he once again glared daggers at me.

"I`m attempting to be hospitable." his voice was dry and cold "You will serve the great purpose of restoring my powers so I can once again carry out my destiny. You shall stay here until the task is complete, understood?"

"That depends." I scoffed "Is there WIFI here? Because a girls got needs."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I decided to continue risking my life for the sake of humor.

"Michael is processing..." I teased as his face remained confused, only for him to scowl afterwards "Michael is not amused."

"Enough." he raised his hand for silence again "Your human needs shall be met in this room. There shall be one meal and three servings of water per day, this, I believe will keep you alive."

"One meal? Per day?" I raised an eyebrow "The devil was more hospitable then you."

"You will not speak of my younger brother here." he ordered and instead of listening I tried to think about possible escape plans. Well there are no doors, and it seems very unlikely but I think Castiel may have helped Michael get me. But why would Cas do that? He`s on our side, isn`t he? There must`ve been some sort of reason? Would Lucifer be able to find me? Michael`s no fool, he probably has some sort of warding against that but I should stay hopeful just in case. Though do I really need any saving? Can`t I handle this myself? Okay let`s see, no doors so escapes impossible. Gabriel's archangel blade is back at the bunker, darn should have brought that with me to the ball. I do have my phone on me though! I should try it once Michael`s gone, if he leaves that is? He better leave.

I wonder if I`ll get any connection here? Augh, why does this have to be so difficult. Okay, okay; calm down and think. I should just bide my time and see what happens, and somehow I`ll have to figure out how to survive on one meal per day...

After a few more minutes of thinking I came up with a plausible conclusion: I`m screwed.

"Look, Michael." I still didn`t intend on giving up though "You don`t really need to do any of this. I`ll willingly help you restore yourself if that`s what you want, but not like this. Just let me go and I`ll still help you, and the thing is you don`t really need to worry about your 'destiny' anymore. I`ve spent time with your brother, you actually have no idea how close we are; and trust me when I tell you he`s a much better person... er angel? Archangel? Devil? the point is: he`s better now, you don`t need to strike him down or any of that shit. Just let it go and I`ll help you, we both will."

"Stupid mortal." he grumbled "My brother is the incarnation of evil itself, the first unholy sin and a traitor to all. Not only did he disobey our _father_ and tear away at the world _he_ so lovingly created; but he also brought him so much pain that _he_ left. My _father_ left; because of him. And if it is written, if it is prophesized that I shall destroy Lucifer: then I will. Not for myself, but for my _father_. You do not understand how much I miss him, how badly I just want him back... you all just see me as this cold-hearted villain... but I`m not. I just want my father back... is that too much to ask for?... Never mind that, all that matters is you obey the rules I have laid out and follow through on your task: restore me."

This all felt so familiar. Being forced to help the misunderstood villain whom I secretly feel sorry for and sympathize with. If only Michael knew how alike he and Lucifer truly were. My heart did ache towards the archangel, but my mind was still set: I still needed to escape. This couldn`t possibly end well but for now I needed to buy myself some time.

"Alright." I lied.

Without another word Michael zapped away leaving me alone in the room. Instantly my hands shot towards my phone which was tucked away in the little clutch bag I was still holding onto. I dialled Quinns number quickly: no connection. Of course, apparently a nice, enjoyable evening was too much to ask for. Excuse me while I go bang my head against a wall for a few hours...


	25. Chapter 25

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER

Okay guys... some serious shits going to happen in this chapter and I just want to say sorry, because it literally HURT me to write this chapter. Just stay strong and have _faith_ though, I`ll try to get the next chapter out asap so you don`t die from curiosity (you'll understand what I mean once you finish this chapter) and please do review, this chapter is worth reviewing on XD

Disclaimer: I don`t really own supernatural...

Enjoy... I guess? o.o this chapter made me cry...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Lucifer C:**

I was freaking out. Never before in my life had I felt so confused, so hesitant, so... scared? Well actually scratch that, I have felt like this before. When? When I found myself cast out of heaven. Getting used to that took a couple days of freaking out too; afterwards my dread became the anger that fueled my apocalyptic rage.

I wasn`t entirely sure how to react, how to respond, how to stay... calm. At the moment I was just pacing around the bunker, I had already searched the whole ballroom, as a matter of fact I had searched the whole town. Where could she be? Was she alright? What happened? Is she even still alive? Did she leave on her own? Was she taken? What am I supposed to do? Dozens of questions ran through my head; questions even I couldn`t answer.

"No sign of her." Quinn sighed as she walked in; still wearing her ball dress "I even called her a dozen times and left her a hundred messages; no response."

I couldn`t even reply properly, my surroundings felt blurry and my insides were panicking. I couldn`t even control the anxiety that was pouring out of my being as the ground began to shake a little. Quinn seemed to notice, because her eyes widened a little.

"Calm down." she ordered "I don`t think starting an earthquake`s going to help find her."

"Then what will...?" I managed to say. My voice, just like the rest of my being: was on edge.

"Look." she sighed "Ella`s my best friend, and I`m just as worried as you are; but you don`t see me acting like a kid? You need to calm down and get it together; because neither of us will be able to find her like this."

Once again I couldn`t reply. There was no way I could deal with these emotions. I felt so powerless at this moment; I felt so _human._

"I have an idea!" Quinns eyes suddenly lit up "Let me call Cas, he might know something?"

I only blinked at her as she managed a reassuring smile before glancing at the ground and muttering under her breath. In a few seconds Castiel appeared, at first he was perfectly calm and then he glanced at me and his posture went rigid. He looked nervous, but I suppose that could be just because I did kill him once?

"Quinn..." he muttered a uneasy greeting "Why have you summoned me?"

"Well." she bit her lower lip "After you left, Ella disappeared, have you seen or heard from her? Does heaven have anything to do with this? You were up there just now, right?"

"I..." before the little angel could finish, I sensed the hesitation in his voice grow: a clear sign he knew something "haven`t heard from her." he`s lying, it`s so obvious...

"Wrong answer..." I literally growled "You know something, and I swear if you don`t tell us..." I trailed off, leaving the rest to his imagination.

The angel gulped again.

"Cas?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows "Do you know something you're not telling us?"

The angel opened his mouth to respond but hesitated; closing his lips and flashing a guilty expression. I couldn`t stay calm anymore, not if he was holding out information on Ella's whereabouts. Without a word my eyes flared and the angel gasped out as his body crumpled to the ground. His eyes clouded with pain as he desperately tried to fight the invisible force that was taking hold of his body.

"What are you doing?!" Quinn yelled as she tried to help Castiel to no avail. He continued to convulse and cringe, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

"Stop it!" Quinn threw herself at me, but I easily tossed her aside with a simple thought.

"This is not the time to test me angel..." my voice was no longer my usual calm cold tone, it was instead far darker and clearly demonic: barely human "Tell. Me. Where. She. Is."

He couldn`t respond, the agony silencing him, but the expression on his face seemed willing enough. It was surprisingly difficult to stop myself, I had never felt so angry before. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, forcing myself to let go as the angel finally drew a breath. His face was still fear-stricken but he managed to struggle to his feet: wincing.

"Speak now..." I commanded.

"I sincerely apologize, I didn`t want too..." he sounded guilty "Michael threatened to kill the Winchesters. He no longer required them alive, and with a simple thought he could eviscerate them. I didn`t have a choice, it is rather shameful but I had to save the Winchesters. I-"

"Enough!" I didn`t want to hear his excuses "Just tell me what I want to know..." the last bit came out as a growl.

"Michael has her in the warehouse." he glanced down at the ground shamefully "I`m sorry..."

"That`s not good enough." I willed him to explode but before I could he zapped away, barely escaping. It didn`t matter though, I`d end him eventually but for now I had more important things to do.

"That was so unnecessary..." Quinn grumbled, looking at me with mixed emotions: mostly frustration and fear.

I didn`t bother replying to her, instead I aimed my thoughts to the warehouse, attempting to zap myself there. Nothing happened. Desperately I tried again before snarling in frustration, accidently blowing out the light bulbs. I was really starting to lose the usual control I had over my powers.

"It`s warded against me..." I muttered "I can`t get in..."

"And that surprises you?" she scoffed "Of course it`s warded against you, Michael isn`t an idiot. You just seriously need to calm down though. I`ll help you get her back, just relax."

"I... can`t." I felt so tense.

"Try." she shook her head "We should-"

Before she could finish the bunkers door flew open, and a rather cheerful looking Sam and Dean walked in. Only to pause and stare at me a few seconds later.

"What the hell...?" they both blurted in unison.

 **Ella**

There were a lot of things that frustrated me at this moment. I was after all being held against my own will, I was bored out of my mind, and at there seemed to be no hope. But the thing that clawed at me the most was the simple fact that I was starving. He wasn`t kidding about one meal a day, how the hell was I supposed to survive? Regardless, my stomach was hurting as I sat curled up in the corner, staring helplessly at the opposite wall.

Ever since he introduced me to my new prison, Michael hadn't shown up again. I wasn`t entirely sure if that was a good or bad thing, but it wasn`t like I had the room to complain. Curiously I wondered if the others had noticed my disappearance? Probably. I wondered if they`d be able to find me, if they knew it was Cas that got me in this mess. Maybe it`s best they don`t figure out that last part, Lucifer would probably kill the little angel...

Speaking of the devil, I wondered how he`d cope with me gone? Would he even care...?

Suddenly an angel zapped into the room; he was unfamiliar, considering I had never seen him before in my life.

"I`m Kyrel." he introduced himself immediately "This is your second serving of water for the day." he added, handing me a plastic cup with water. You`re joking... these angels are trying to keep me alive... right?

"Can I have more food too?" I asked bluntly, accepting the cup, the last time I ate was like several hours ago.

"No." he answered rather coldly.

"You`re supposed to be angels..." I muttered "How can you just let me suffer like this?"

"It`s Michaels decision..." he sounded a little guilty before regaining his cold tone "I will return with your third serving in five hours."

Kill me now.

 **Quinn**

Well this was awkward.

I had just finished explaining everything from Ella`s return to Castiels betrayal to the Winchesters, while Lucifer paced in the corner.

"Are you sure Cas would do something like that?" Dean seemed to have a hard time believing it and I didn`t blame him.

"He did it for you guys..." I noted "His intentions were good, I`m not blaming him, but we need to get Ella back and we need to deal with Michael."

"And what about him?" Sam side glanced at Lucifer, his voice a low whisper.

"I think we can trust him." I tried to sound reassuring but the Winchesters exchanged disbelieving looks.

"Look guys." I folded my arms "We need his help and he needs ours. So for a few minutes you guys need to put aside your bullshit and work together for Ellas sake. Because I`m not letting some twisted asshole of an archangel keep her against her will... again."

"Fine..." Sam sighed "But we don`t have any weapons that work against archangels, how do we kill Michael?"

"Gabriels archangel blade is sitting in Ellas room." Lucifer suddenly spoke as the Winchesters took on wary expressions "I`ll get it." he zapped away.

"We leave you alone for a few freaking days..." Dean hinted.

"Sorry?" I shrugged.

"This is so messed up..." the older Winchester groaned.

"Just like the rest of our life." Sam added.

"Come on guys..." I tried to encourage them "This isn`t permanent or anything, but we need each other right now. We can figure out how to deal with Lucifer after Michael?"

"Right." Sam rolled his eyes "Not exactly what I`d call the dream team, but she has a point Dean."

"Let`s just get this over with..." Dean folded his arms.

"Glad you feel that way." Lucifer zapped back into the room, tossing the blade into my lap.

"Alright then..." I picked it up hesitantly "Lucifer`s going to zap us as close as possible to the warehouse, we go in and erase all the symbols keeping him out, then he`ll come in and zap out Ella while we finish Michael off?"

"I`ll finish him off myself." Lucifer added.

"You sure you can actually... do it?" Sam seemed a little uneasy as he addressed the devil.

"If you can think back to our past Sammy." the devil spoke dryly "You`ll remember I`m very capable."

The younger Winchester didn`t reply, instead he glanced to the side as I stood up.

"Well we`ve got a somewhat plan, let`s do this?" I asked

"I`ll carry the knife?" Dean offered.

"I don`t think so." Lucifer answered for me "The girl carries the blade, I don`t trust the rest of you."

"Okay..." I attempted to break the tense silence that was starting to form "Let`s do this guys."

 **Lucifer C:**

I was currently standing in a field overlooking the warehouse where Michael was holding Ella. The Winchesters alongside Quinn were working on their way inside, while I couldn`t even get too close considering the sigils keeping me out. Never before had I felt so impatient, it was a sort of frustrating feeling I wasn`t really used too. Honestly I just needed something to vent my frustration on, and I intended too once I had access to that building. Finally after what felt like forever, the warding against me fell. I could simply sense it, the defenses around the building fading to nothing as I took a relieving breath. It`s about time.

With a simple thought I zapped inside to be greeted my four angels who seemed fairly surprised to see me. As soon as they were over their shock, they pulled out their angel blades and exchanged nervous looks.

"I definitely needed this." I smirked a little viciously as the angels backed up.

 **Quinn**

We still hadn`t seen Michael or Ella, but I was pretty sure we had scratched out all the symbols keeping Lucifer out, so where the hell was he? The Winchesters seemed a little bit on edge as we waited for the devil to make his appearance before continuing on. Surprisingly, we didn`t bump into any angels when we made our way inside, but I was pretty sure that was going to change eventually. Slowly I decided that it`d be best to start a conversation of some sort while we waited, the awkward silence was just a little too... awkward?

Before I could open my mouth to speak, Lucifer zapped in front of us; his arms and hands were covered in dark blood, and something told me it wasn`t his own. A satisfied smile was playing on his face and for a moment I cringed.

"Took care of their enforcements." his voice had an amused tone to it.

"Poor angels..." Dean muttered under his breath before shaking his head and sighing "So where`s Michael?"

Instead of replying, Lucifer gestured at a hallway, and coyly the Winchesters walked down it, only to stop once they arrived at a wooden door. It was Dean who took a step back before slamming his foot against the center of the door: kicking it down with ease.

 **Ella**

As I had mentioned before, there were no doors in the room. So I was rather surprised when I randomly saw Dean kicking down a wall and entering the room; followed by Sam, Quinn and the devil I know and love.

"What took you guys so long?" I scoffed a little weakly, before getting to my feet.

"You try getting these three to co-operate." it was Quinn who replied, smiling at me genuinely.

"So where`s Michael?" Sam asked, examining the room with his hazel eyes.

Before anyone could answer, the archangel showed up himself: standing tall with a bold expression. Beside him were two other angels, and now surrounding us were a dozen more: I recognized Kyrel to be one of them.

"I cannot let you take the girl." Michael spoke dryly "She is required to restore me."

"Not our problem." Quinn replied quickly, suddenly pulling out a familiar looking blade and lunging at Michael. Before she could get close enough, Kyrel intercepted, easily punching Quinn in the jaw and tearing the blade out of her hands.

"Quinn!" Dean yelled, quickly rushing to her side before glaring at Kyrel who looked rather smug with the blade in his hand. Calmly the angel handed the blade to Michael who accepted it quickly.

"Was that your little plan brother?" Michael scoffed.

"It`s funny how far you fell Michael." Lucifer mused "You`ve gone so low to even kidnapping humans? The cage really did twist that little heart of yours, brother. But I can`t help but wonder; where are you in your restoration? Did it even begin restoring your powers, or are you still being made whole from your cage affair? I`m willing to bet on the latter."

"What are you talking about?" Michael seemed generally confused as Lucifer smiled menacingly.

Instead of replying, the younger archangel raised his hand and I found my amulet unhooking and flying into his hands. Now, Lucifer was holding it from one end, letting it dangle in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Michaels voice seemed to be on edge.

"What must be done." Lucifers other hand suddenly became ablaze with a bluish-white fire, but before doing anything else he glanced at me with an apologetic smile "I`m sorry Ella, but thank you so much for showing me how wrong I was. And as much as I hate to say it; I really do love you."

I felt so confused at this moment, what was he sorry about? What`s going on?

Before I could ask either of those questions, Lucifer dangled the amulet over the flame and I watched as the chain became engulfed in the fire; slowly melting away. My attention was drawn away from it as I noticed Michael drop onto his knees, yelling out a single 'no' before disappearing completely. The other angels were now panicking, and one by one they zapped away; leaving the five of us alone.

The flame in Lucifers hand was now gone and so was my amulet. But to my relief everything else seemed to be alright, was it over? Was Michael gone for good? I took a deep breath.

"Well that went well?" Quinn muttered glancing at the brothers who seemed just as confused.

"What happened to him anyways?" I asked, referring to Michael.

"Well." Lucifer was smiling, but his aura felt a little different, something felt off "The amulet restores in stages such as stage one: life, stage two: power, stage three: persona, etc. If the amulets destroyed while it`s restoring one of those stages: that individual stage is reset. It was still restoring Michael from his cage experience, so when it was destroyed he was sent back into the cage."

"And what stage were you in...?" I asked hesitantly, noticing how his eyes darkened and his grin became more malicious.

"Persona." he replied "Which means I`m free from all those stupid emotions you plagued me with. I`m me again, and thank the _lord_ for that."

Wait what...?

"Aw, what's wrong?" he teased, noticing my smile fade "Thought you loved me unconditionally? Stupid human, this is the devil I am, the devil I`ll always be, and this devil has a lot of stuff to get done. You and that _unholy_ amulet really did put me behind on schedule, I`ve got an apocalypse to get back on track..." his eyes suddenly fell on the Winchesters "But it`d be rude to leave without a proper farewell?"

Before anyone could reply he flicked his hands and the Winchesters were thrown against the wall, falling unconscious to the ground with a thud. Now his gaze turned to Quinn who looked fear-stricken as he tossed her aside too with a simple thought.

"Your turn." he was now glaring down at me, and frankly I couldn`t respond. My insides felt shattered, my heart was aching and my mind was screaming at me. What am I supposed to do?

"You know what I don`t understand?" he folded his arms "How could I have possibly fallen for a weak little thing like you? There really is no admirable quality in you; amulet or not. Considering everything you`ve put me through, I feel like you deserve something a little worse than those three? I could practically do anything I want to you, and you wouldn`t be able to stop me... but frankly it seems I don`t have that much time to spare. Besides, you`re not _worth_ it."

In a matter of seconds he zapped away, leaving me alone in the room with Quinn and two unconscious Winchesters. Surprisingly I really didn`t care about them at the moment, I was still stuck on one simple question: what just happened...?


	26. Chapter 26

Have faith and read on my dear readers x3, and PLEASE review!

Disclaimer: I don`t own supernatural... yet.

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

Ella still wasn`t talking.

After Lucifer went dark-side again, it was Castiel who showed up to help us. We were now all back at the bunker, Dean was already awake with a minor concussion while Sam still laid unconscious as Castiel tried to heal him. No one was mad at the angel for what he did, after all his intentions were good. I, unlike Sam, wasn`t injured too bad and was perfectly fine really. Wish I could say the same for Ella though. Even though she wasn`t physically hurt, she seemed to be suffering the most. Ever since we got back, she locked herself in her room and hadn`t spoken since. I even came by with a tray of food a few minutes ago but she wouldn`t respond. I wanted to help her, I really did; but I just didn`t know how.

"Knew we couldn`t trust him the devil..." Dean muttered "We should call up some other hunters, we can`t take Satan on our own."

"I doubt they`d be able to help." I replied "He`ll kill them easily."

"Then what do you suggest?" he grumbled.

"I don`t know..." I sighed "Let`s just wait for Sam and Ella to recover?"

"Okay..." Dean glanced at the ground "But I don`t know if Ella ever will."

"You know what Dean." I glared at him "Just shut up."

He opened his mouth to reply, but instead thought better of it and turned his gaze back to the ground, shaking his head apologetically.

 **Lucifer C:**

It felt good to be my usual self again. No petty, useless emotions to cloud my judgement, no irritating little human expectations to live up too. Just pure freedom, and it felt refreshingly great. I was just so pumped, I think I`ll destroy a city or two just for the fun of it? Maybe Detroit?

But before I could actually get started, I noticed how bloody my clothes were from those angels I killed. That simply won`t do. With a snap of my fingers, my clothes were all clean and dry again, but I did notice something else. Curiously, I reached under my shirt and pulled out a familiar looking necklace. Oh right, that stupid human gave me this rock for Christmas. Well, I won`t be needing it anymore.

Coyly, I tore the stone off its chain and attempted to burn it in my palm. But before I could, I felt a strange sensation as I wrapped my fist around it.

 **Ella**

If you can`t guess already; today`s been one hell of a day. I had already cried my heart out, twice and I still didn`t feel any better. Everything just felt so blunt and useless, I didn`t even want to live anymore... gosh, when did I get so suicidal? The best thing to do right now would be to get up on my feet and carry on, I should try to be strong, try to be brave, but I really didn`t give a shit about any of that. I don`t care anymore, I don`t care about anything! I just want it to be over.

My insides were hurting and I couldn`t get them to stop. Never before in my life had I wanted the pain to go away this badly. At first I tried to convince myself that it was just a really bad dream, that I`d wake up any minute to find him lying beside me, and promising that nothing like that could ever happen. But no matter how many times I pinched myself: I wouldn`t wake up. I just wanted this to end, I just wanted to go home and try to forget all of this.

And that`s exactly what I was going to do.

"Castiel...?" I muttered a silent prayer and the angel appeared, looking guilty as he saw me.

"Forgive me for my actions Ella." he spoke slowly "What is it you require? I`ll do anything."

"I know..." I sighed "You`re forgiven already, I understand why you did what you did. There`s just one thing I want Cas..."

"Go on?"

"Can you take me back to my dimension?" I asked "And just never ever let me come back?"

He frowned, but nodded: "If that`s what you truly desire?"

"It is."

"Alright." he offered me his hand and I was about to take it when he suddenly disappeared. What the hell?

"Had to get rid of him first." a familiar voice said and I glanced up dreadfully to see Lucifer standing a few meters away from me, his arms folded and his fists clenched.

"Did you kill him...?" I asked hesitantly, not even making eye contact with him.

"No, he`s fine." he answered bluntly and I didn`t bother making any reply, there was nothing I could say.

"Let me tell you a funny story." he mused, walking closer as I didn`t bother moving away "Did you know it`s not only living things that can absorb the amulets energy? Apparently other things can too. So earlier today I was disposing of this silly little stone when I accidently absorbed the energy which it had absorbed. So to make a long story short, I`m feeling pretty guilty right now. Well actually forget guilty, that doesn`t even begin to describe how sorry I am..."

I blinked at him, what does he mean? In response, he unclenched his fist to reveal the ' _Faith'_ stone lying in his palm. So basically he meant that the ' _Faith'_ stone absorbed the amulets energy and used it to restore his feelings for me?

"I don`t ever want to have to live like that." he continued "To forget how I felt about you... now that was hell. I promise you I won`t ever let that happen again."

Now he went silent, waiting for my response, and to be honest I had so many mixed emotions right now: I didn`t know what to do at first. Then I took a deep breath, took a step forward and: slapped him.

"I probably deserved that." he muttered before glancing at me again.

"You think?" I scoffed, before finally kissing him. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, and I didn`t dare let go: afraid he`d disappear and I`d wake up to realize that this was in fact a dream. Something told me he must have been thinking something similar, because his grip around my waist had never been tighter. After what felt like forever, he began to pull away, but I still hesitated; forever wasn`t long enough.

"Ella..." his voice was reassuring as he pulled my arms away "I promise I`m not going anywhere, not ever again." Even though he was back, I couldn`t help but cry a little again; god I had never been so scared before in my whole life.

"I`m so sorry..." he groaned, looking at me with apologetic eyes, as he wiped away my tears with his hand "I can`t even begin to explain how sorry I am..."

"It`s..." I took a deep breath "It`s okay. Just don`t ever do that again."

"I don`t intend too." he promised "What do I need to do to make it up to you? You can have anything you want. Literally."

"Honestly..." I scoffed "I just want you."

"That makes two of us." he managed a soft smile.

"Also." I added "This might be a lot to ask for but can you let go of hell? Can you just leave it all behind; the apocalypse, ruling over demons, killing angels, etc, etc. Let`s just go somewhere nice, somewhere beautiful? We should get away from hunters, and monsters, and all that crap. Let`s find a place to call our own? I just really wanna be with you for as long as possible."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Quinn**

It had been way too long since Ella had eaten, and I was more then ready to force some food down her mouth. As I headed towards her room, I strangely found her door to be open, so curiously I walked in. There was no sign of Ella or anyone really.

At first I began to panic, but before I let my imagination wander off I noticed a piece of paper on her mattress. A note? Wow, someone's old fashioned. Obviously, I picked up the paper and read it over. After reading it for a second time, I knew exactly what to do next. Smiling to myself, I headed to my room, doing some quick packing before heading back to the main hall to see the Winchesters looking a lot better than when I left them.

"What`s with the bag?" Dean glanced at the duffel bag I was carrying over my shoulder.

"Well." I smirked "I`ve got some good news. You won`t have to worry about Lucifer, Ella took care of that, he won`t be interfering with anything anymore."

"Wait, what?" Sam looked confused.

"Just don`t worry about it." I reassured them "Ella`s also gone, but don`t worry she`s fine. As for the bag, I think it`s time I get going. I`ve already decided: I want to be a hunter just like you guys. Think I`m as experienced as necessary."

"Where`s all this coming from?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don`t worry about it." I shrugged "It was awesome meeting you guys, thanks for everything. Just continue on with your lives, and even though there will be some difficult decisions to come, just trust your hearts and do what you think is right. Have faith in yourselves."

"Why are you just going all of a sudden?" Sam asked.

"This is why." I handed them the letter Ella had given me, and as they read it over I turned to leave. Once I was out of the bunker, I took a deep breath. I was more than ready to begin my life as a hunter. As for Ella, I wasn`t worried, I already remembered exactly what she wrote on that letter:

 _Hey Quinn!_

 _If you`re reading this, then that means you`ve probably noticed I`m gone. Don`t worry this isn`t a suicide note, I`m still very much alive and actually pretty happy. It all worked out in the end, thank the lord for that. I`m with Lucifer at this very moment, and we`re currently looking at large but creepy houses in the woods. Why? Because I think we`ve reached the part in a relationship in which were ready to share a place. I`m already brainstorming decoration ideas, I`ve got bean bags for days :D_

 _Let`s just say that faith saved the devil we both know and love, so don`t worry about the apocalypse or anything like that. You should let the Winchesters know that by the way. In truth we don`t belong here, none of this really should have happened: but it did and now we need to fix it. Lucifer and I will just stay out of the way and the Winchesters can carry out their lives like they`re supposed too. Yes people will die because of their actions, and yes by telling them what we know; we could probably stop it. But that isn`t our place. I already had Lucifer free Crowley from the cage, so now the story can carry on like it`s supposed too._

 _Just like us, you should probably back off a little too, we don`t want to interfere more then necessary in the life of our beloved Winchesters. Overall, I think this ended pretty well for me, not only did I fix the devil (speak of accomplishments) but I think he fixed parts of me as well. I don`t know if I`ll see you again, but I`ll have to admit: I`m so glad I came over that day to watch Supernatural with you. I don`t regret anything that ever happened, and I`d do it all over again in a heartbeat._

 _It`s kind of funny how things work out, isn`t it? Either way I wish you luck, hope you find happiness in your life too. You`ll always be my best friend, and I love you._

 _Sincerely, Ella._

 **Ella**

I was sitting on the couch in Nicks house; looking over a house magazine when Lucifer showed up with a jar of Nutella and spoon.

"It`s unhealthy if you eat too much." I noted and he shrugged.

"I`m pretty sure my satanic powers will protect me." he slumped down on the couch beside me "Found any you like yet? Remind me again why we can`t just live here?"

"Because it`s too obvious." I said matter-of-factly "You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"As a punishment for what you put me through, I don`t think you deserve any Nutella." I pulled the jar out of his hand and he stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

"And they call me the devil.." he grumbled before rolling his eyes and pulling me onto his lap, glancing at the magazine from over my shoulder "That blue one`s nice."

"Umm no, definitely not." I scoffed.

"Why? What`s wrong with it?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"The roof is way to... triangular..." I answered.

"Right..." he muttered sarcastically "That`s a complexly plausible reason."

"Exactly."

"To be honest, I guess I don`t really care which house you choose." he added "As long as there`s a nice big comfortable bed."

I blushed a little, before leaning back against him and replying: "You know, this couch is pretty comfortable too."

"Yes it is." he agreed, before leaning down and kissing me.

"Oh that reminds me, I got you something to replace that expensive diamond necklace, which you seem to hate."

"I don`t hate it..." I attempted to defend myself but trailed off as he raised an eyebrow.

"I also destroyed that amulet of yours." he continued "And you just seem so different when you're not wearing anything around your neck, so..." he pulled out a little chain from his pocket and handed it to me. Curiously I looked it over, there was a small stone at the end; it was a light baby blue and there was a single word etched onto it: _'Love'._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of this story :3 you can find the sequel on my profile, and I probably will just be combining the sequel with this to make one fanfic instead of two seperate fics. But that will only happen once I have finished editing this entire fic. As of now, I hope you enjoyed the ride, and please review.


End file.
